Ombra Scura
by ilovechibis
Summary: She wishes to transfer to another Famiglia as her previous one left her disgusted. She wants a Famiglia that will suit her desired life and start anew. How will she cope walking alone on a path to an unknown future? GokuderaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Luck

**Disclaimer:** Nope, no ownership for Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

They just poured relentlessly, uncaring if someone was suffering from their deluging treatment, weighing my shoulders down with the depressing atmosphere it's providing me. My hair was rather heavy from dampness and my jacket was unpleasantly cold, giving me unwanted goose-bumps that are emerging from my skin hidden within. Just keep on walking, that's right, keep on walking. It'll happen in an unexpected moment. Luck wouldn't just turn its back on me, right? It would just be unfair to overlook a young isolated girl, like me, walking with the unfriendly rain, tormenting her about her life.

I wanted to start over, that's all.

But that seems to be rather difficult for a child who possesses no experience about how to recommence life. I'm not experienced enough with education to acquire a job, I have no home to shelter myself and I gave up my only chance of living. I still do have support from some in my previous Famiglia, but it would have been preferable if they were here beside me. But I couldn't remain there, observe the heartless others thoroughly support the Estraneo's abusive doings- it was just obviously immoral and cruel and I don't want to receive a reputation like that. Experimenting with children, injecting chemicals and threateningly order them to carry out things they would refuse to do. How would they feel if they were treated like that? Clearly, they never thought of it… Somehow, I gained an imagination of their heart being ripped out as a welcome for their job. Isn't that just pleasant?

This kind of thing comes about when you happen to be involved with the mafia.

"Youngsters like you aren't allowed in the mafia, kid. Get out! And, what's with the hair?"

A man in his middle ages was dragging a platinum haired kid by the back collar. The kid struggled, choking from the constriction of his shirt against his neck. After harshly dropping him into a little puddle, the man stomped away, cursing under his breath, his time wasted by a kid.

I examined the expelled youngster twisting his top to squeeze out the dampness then combing his ashy locks in frustration. He, too, cursed. From my view, it was rather incoherent- though, quite a bit young for him to learn rainbows of words like that. It wouldn't be bad to befriend him, right? He seems to be suffering from a similar dilemma from me; perhaps we could help each other… Obviously, we need as much support we could get; it's a way of survival, in my opinion. _Survival_.

He noticed my approach and he sent me a threatening grunt.

"No need to do that, I don't know that man who kicked you out," I defended. "Man, I think he just came out of-" I stopped myself. Dirty thoughts should be kept to myself, I _must _be kept disciplined.

He stared at me narrowly. "What do you want then?" he responded, his breath seems to reek of cigarettes.

I held out my hand. "Elena. Nice to meet you…?" I trailed out, indicating him to continue for me.

His gaze shifted to my eyes then back to me. "Isn't it dangerous to give your name out to strangers?"

"Well, seeing as how you got kicked out like a piece of garbage and hearing what that old man said…" I thought for a moment. "Are you an illegitimate child?"

His face twisted to a fuming expression. I hit a nerve, but it's better than taking long with picking an alternative. I mean, I couldn't just say: 'Did your mommy or daddy have an affair with another person?" That would have been way more heartless.

"What's it to you?"

"Sorry. Let's put that aside, since we're both solitary travellers so…"

"No."

"You know, we could help each other a-"

"What I want is… never mind."

"You want to be a part of a mafia Famiglia, don't you?"

His eyes twitched in annoyance. "You're not going to leave me alone aren't you?"

"I want the same thing as you, and, yes, I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Why so?" it was obvious he was getting annoyed. So easily?

"Because we're both practically hoboes."

He lightly chuckled, but the annoyed expression still within. "Is that it?"

I grinned, probably the first time in weeks. "Survival, dude. Survival."

"Well, I'm doing this my way." he turned away from me. "See you." he waved with two fingers as he walked away.

I made a popping noise with my lip and shrugged in disappointment. I also turned my heels and walk off. It was worth a try, but I do hope we'd meet once again and have a proper conference. Plus, I didn't get his name. You could say I'm rather willing. Like I said: survival.

So once again, I'm lonesome and walking blindly towards a future that I'm unaware of. It's tedious indeed, but I got to get used to it. Patience is a necessity… I'll try my best on that.

* * *

Being involved with large, no, gigantic, built and certainly terrifying troop of (mafia) men was like a psychotic person's point of view of 'fun'. But just a few hours ago, I, or should I say _we_, were in the middle of such crazy predicament, we were fortunate enough to escape. You could describe it as a close death experience perhaps, but let's be more poetic. It was like facing Death straight into bloodshot eyes. Okay, maybe 'bloodshot' made it an exaggeration…

He spat on the ground with red-coloured spit. "If you haven't called him plump and obese, our punishment would have been less painful," he snarled. "I mean, I would have called him one myself, but I wouldn't say it _that_ blunt."

I gaped before responding, "Well, he's got to know the truth, sooner or later. I prefer the 'sooner'."

"Are you just naturally like this? Being innocently insensitive." he cracked a small smile.

I shrugged. "I just say what comes out of my cursed mouth."

"Cursed, indeed."

I dug into my bag, feeling for any soft texture of the bandages. I eventually found one after noticing Hayato, a name he was called with earlier (and doesn't it sound like Japanese?), stare at me with bewildered eyes. He's probably thinking: "What the hell? Are you looking for buried treasures there or something?" I pulled out a long rope of bandages before wrapping it tightly around Hayato's cut-open arms. He winced a few times and frequently complained about being so forceful; I just snapped a 'shut it' every time.

"There done. You can cease your ranting already," I uttered.

Hayato cringed as he touched his sealed graze.

"If you don't want it to hurt, don't touch it, idiot."

He glared at me. "Shut up, woman."

I examined him, noticing that he looks rather familiar. His features were comparable to… a female luminary. I'm not declaring he's feminine (because he looks absolutely boyish); I'm saying that they are rather similar to each other.

"What?"

I snapped out of my gaze. "You look like a woman." _No, it wasn't supposed to come out like that…_

I could sense his teeth clench behind his sealed mouth. His brows furrowed in irritation. Eyes shooting imaginary red lasers at my own, it would have been painful but he isn't some natural being from a comic book. I would have taken back what I just said but, according to my intuition, it was too late. He looks rather offended and will not let it go until he literally knocks some sense into me.

"Just because my hair is long…"

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way! I was thinking something and… an-"

"It's my fucking hairstyle!"

I tilted my head to the side, my attention directed at his hair when he mentioned 'hairstyle'. It reminded me of an octopus… and a mosquito?

"Oi! Are you listening to me, woman?"

"No."

"You…"

"I mean, yes!"

"What did I say then?"

"You said: 'Oi! Are you listening to me, woman?'?"

As his head turned to the side, clenched teeth now exposed, in a stiff movement with his brows shifting from up then down. Ha, will you look at that- a déjà vu. That was similar to how Plump reacted when I revealed the obvious truth about him.

Hayato sighed, not before uttering a 'damn woman'. He was already tired of trying to blow me up and shamefully failing, so this was the only available option for him- cursing about me. He dug into his pockets and clutched something. Before he could take it out, I held his wrist and kept his hand in place inside his pocket. I knew what he was going to pull out. I allowed him to use it as it was his only method of staying discreet to be able to use his dynamites, but those _things_ were not needed at this moment.

"Those cancer sticks could kill, as you should already know," I said with lecturing expression.

"So? I'll be fine," he grunted.

"You say that now, but after a few years, you're going to complain to me about letting you choke on those." I stared at his eyes directly, indicating I was totally serious.

He loosens his grip on the box but he looked at me with that glare of his. "You're an annoying bitch, you know that?"

"Yes, but at least you respect me enough to do as I say."

That hit a nerve.

"Oi! I don't fucking do things you say!"

This was a start of a beautiful friendship (mentally rolling my eyes)… But, I guess, we could work on it. Besides, he agreed to it. There's really no escaping it now after muttering a word of agreement. Everything was sealed in royal tape and he has no special scissors to cut them, unless I lent him one.

_Shamal…_

"You said something?" Hayato asked.

I blinked. Did I say that out loud?

"You know Shamal?" he asked.

"No, but he is quite known for being a perverted doctor," I answered. "He refuses to take male patients, right?"

I probably might have came across him in a bar holding two drunk women beside him. I'm guessing they're his 'patients'.

He clicked his tongue. "Old bastard."

"Met him?"

His fangs flashed. "Know him? He comes to my mansion with different women."

"Wouldn't he have STD by now?"

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned on whatever's nearby to make himself comfortable. I, myself, made myself comfortable too. I crossed my legs and tried to cover as much skin with my skirt as the wind was getting chilly. I slouched while looking at the clouds move with ease, being led by the wind. How lucky, they have something to lead them and guide them on where to move. Wait, why do I envy such lifeless things? It's not like those clouds can get a job and work at a café or something, and use their money for new homes and relax in front of a fireplace. No point for being green at all.

"I never learned your name properly," I started.

He looked at me. "Hayato. Hayato Gokudera."

"What's with the Japanese name?"

"My mother was half-Japanese. You should know the rest."

He answered it as if it was an obvious answer and, also, as if he wanted to get the answer over with. So… I should guess his father was a Mafia and he had an affair with his mother? With Mafia men, it would be quite common. You know how those powerful and dangerous men are: always thinking they could lay their hands insolently on any women they see. Rather disgusting. I shouldn't say anything further about that topic. My guess is that he's three-quarters Italian and one-fourth Japanese.

"You know, Japanese people usually refer others by their surname," I mentioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I want to nickname you 'Hayadera'."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Any faults at all? (:

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Made and Imported From Italy

"Vongola, eh? Good luck," I chuckled to myself.

It's been a few weeks since I gave Hayato those special scissors and now he left for Japan to find the successor of the tenth-generation Vongola boss and impress him. No bickering. No usual insults being spat at me that I have to wipe off. No secret cigarettes odour flowing around the surrounding air. All the usual things have flown to another continent, leaving me alone here in Italy. I've got to admit, it's been very tedious.

_Well, you better have missed me, Hayadera!_ Right now, I'm in an airport, waiting for the flight to Namimori, Japan. It was strange, I haven't heard of a place called Namimori since Hayato mentioned it. I guess I must have been a rather small town. What was a Vongola successor be doing there? Shouldn't he be sitting down on a royal red chair eating the finest quality food they could get hold of? I shouldn't jinx it. I dislike bosses like those. That description somehow matches a certain infamous Vongola member… How could anyone forget that unique name and scarred face?

"Flight to Namimori, Japan, will arrive in twenty minutes," the microphone echoed through the building.

I pulled my luggage along as I walked to a nearby seat. I waved the plane ticket in front of my face, telling myself that I'm actually going to another country for the first time. Alone too. But there was one thing that trashed my sense of pride regarding my independence. Money. It wasn't _my_ money that I used to attain this glorious key to seeing Hayato again. Well, it can't be helped, I'm here right now, going on a long journey to surprise an old alley and keeping a keen eye on him, in case something goes amiss. Plus, he tends to attract death to himself. And, yeah, I'm talking about those damn cigarettes, Death love their murky and poisonous essence.

The microphone sounded. "Flight to Namimori, Japan, has arrived. Please, arrive to the plane immediately and make sure belongings are with you."

I arrived in line. Showed my dear ticket to the staff. Got through. Climbed up the plane. Sat on my reserved seat. And, finally, I looked out the window. Looking at Italy as much as I can, collecting in its every bits and bobs before the scenery could change. After a while, the plane started to move and I closed my seatbelt around me. My first plane ride. I felt rather dizzy, was this air-sickness? No, I'm just stressed, that's all. I've gone through a lot to get here and I only had about two comfy sleeps in one week.

* * *

"We will arrive to Japan in ten minutes," the pilot announced.

_We're in Japan, open your eyes! You don't want to end up flying back!_

Something nudged me. It made my eyes snap open. Thank you.

"Sorry to disturb, Japan's your stop, right?" a man said politely.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Thanks," I sighed thankfully.

When I felt the plane spring up when it carefully landed on the ground and it sure gave my still-sleepy brain a shock. I sat up and straightened my top, which was slightly lifted, combed my hair with my hands and rubbed my eyes until they felt like they're in place. The plane came to a slow halt so I stood up to reach for my luggage, strolled out of the plane and then out of the airport.

I wanted to try something out since I usually see this in the movies. I warily breathed in, concerned about taking in unpleasant stenches.

It felt rather good. Namimori felt fresh. No smoky traffics, no annoying horns from cars and the place aren't as crowded as some other places, plus, most of the residents seem congenial and easily approachable. This was a good thing; I might as well live here for the rest of my life! Though, it'll be boring not having some adrenaline rush from the feeling of danger. No, it does not include heavy drinking, late-night partying and all that. I was thinking about things that involves the mafia.

Not all mafia are corrupted, some of them are actually noble and tolerable. I just need to keep on searching for them- and it's damn hard. It would be a great accomplishment to be hired by a Famiglia with an awesome reputation. Hey, a kid can dream, especially a currently homeless one.

"Okay, the apartment is…" I pulled out a folded piece of paper from my pockets and opened it, pointing at the lines of the road that leads to my new home. "Right then another right, then… that just go in a circle… Oh, there!"

My apartment was… like an apartment, really. There was enough room for a couple of people, the kitchen was small but the living room was just a tad bigger. I couldn't complain about this, at least I have a home now. The bedroom was almost the same size as the living room, which relieved me because I was the kind of person that requires space for my yet-to-increase belongings.

* * *

Of course, I couldn't start school just yet; I needed to be acquainted to the new area first. It took quite a while but I managed to finish unpacking just before noon, which gave me enough time to refresh myself and use the rest of the day to browse for something interesting around the neighbourhood and town.

My phone vibrated. Good, I just had gotten bored.

"Hi?" I started.

"Elena, has your flight been convenient?"

Oh, it's him again. Wonderful.

"Yeah, you could have at least gave me a private jet-"

"Don't be such a spoilt-"

"I was joking."

He scoffed with annoyance. It was obvious that he wasn't pleased with me, it's been like this since our first encounter, and he almost hired a specialised assassin to kill me for the 'infiltration' occurrence. I swear some second-in-command or right-hand-men can overact.

"Now, get yourself comfortable and thank the Boss later. You have a job, so do it."

"I haven't even started yet! I still need to get into the school and fit in. I have a social life to get into!"

"As long as the kid is still in good conditions I can keep the assassin away from you."

Did he not remember the Boss asking him to bust out the assassin? I couldn't count on it, I was a rogue mafia, and it takes a while for trust to build up. In other words, I'm scared. Aren't mafia men so charming?

"Fine, fine. Just get off the line; I thought I was going to talk to someone exciting."

"Watch your mouth."

"I can't really see my mouth so I can't watch it. I'd need to carry a mirror everywhere, but they'll think I'm over-conscious of myself."

He just hanged up without muttering a nice goodbye, but I probably heard him curse for an alternative. I'm such a huge annoyance of his life- but that wasn't even intentional, should I consider this as an accomplishment?

I entered a cake shop and my eyes automatically shifted to the selection of cakes neatly stacked next to each other inside the glass counter. Everything contained there looked ever so mouth-watering and clearly sweet, even the shop was misted with sweet fragrance. Namimori, I love you.

"Excuse me, please." I turned seeing a light-brunette standing behind me so I moved aside. "I know I always end up like this when I come to this shop."

"You come here often?" I asked, continuing the conversation. _Did I just use a pick-up line?_

"Not much, only in 'Self-Appreciation Day'." She smiled excitedly.

"'Self-Appreciation'?"

"I like keeping myself healthy. But once a month, I treat myself."

"Must be nice."

"It is! Hey, you seem nice, you want cake? It's on me."

"Yeah, but you sure? It's your money…"

She nodded and dragged me deeper inside the shop. It's twice that I have used a person's money, both of them, so far, granted it for me without me asking for their permission. For the Boss, I'll have to keep ensuring this kid called Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi is safe and well- the rest of the information is in a folder somewhere hidden in the apartment- in exchange for his kindness. Hayato Gokudera is also on the spy list but he's a different topic.

"You made a good choice, they're really delicious," the girl said. This reminds me, I need her name to thank her properly.

"Yeah, it looks great, but it'll be better if I was chewing it," I chuckled, she laughed along too. "What's your name?"

"Kyoko. You?"

"Elena. And thanks for the cake, Kyoko."

Kyoko is indeed a very lovely individual, it's obviously shown, but I can't believe she's treating a complete stranger- I probably look like a cute little teddy bear.

She tilted her head. "So you're not Japanese after all."

"Not at all, I'm Italian, actually."

"How is it that you speak Japanese? You're quite good for a foreigner too."

"I had a friend who taught me Japanese. Well, I made him teach me."

It was inspiring to hear Hayato speak another language quite fluently so I begged- dreadfully begged- him to teach me. It took over a hundred repetition of the word 'please' and attempted puppy-dog eyes. His resistance gauge didn't last a week so he finally allowed me to approach him for lessons every evening. He was a rather good teacher, but sometimes he overcomplicates it so I had to keep reminding him to be simple. I was keen on learning Japanese since I had nothing better to do so I kept reading over his notes every now and then.

"Hey, what school do you go to?" I asked.

"Namimori Middle School," she answered. "Are you going there? It'll be great if you do!"

"No, unfortunately, I'm going to a different school. It's called Midori Middle School, you know it, right?"

Her face looked at me blankly. "That's an elite school."

* * *

Why _this_ school? Are they trying punishing me for 'infiltrating' their HQ? Midori Middle School is one of the toughest elite schools to get into in the area according to Kyoko. In other words, it's for gifted and talented bunches whose brains are imaginably as big as life. This school is definitely not suitable for me, Hayato could ace this school! And, I'm not as brilliant as that short-fused Smokin' Bomb. Speaking of brilliance, why am I accepted in this school? There's a probability they bribed the owner…

"Sure, I've been home schooled but _this_… _This_ is a school full of smart- no, intelligent- kids! I'm sure you won't see my name in that category," I whispered to myself. I felt envious and dim-witted being surrounded with people with higher IQs than me- every single one of them…

How intimidating.

I adjusted my loose bow tie and unfastened two buttons from the top- no one can survive suffocation, you know. Doing the same with the buttons on my sleeves, I then rolled it up so air can cool my flesh. So much for trying to look neat and smart. But it was rather warm in this country; I couldn't just let my body sweat like non-stop tears. Slinging my bag over my shoulders, I witnessed everyone getting along, teasing, maybe causing small arguments and creating little talks. Everything was normal, obviously. But the lessons will be alien- I have no doubt in that.

"I'm so glad that I listened to myself yesterday, now I have the leftover cake for lunch! I can't wait for the next Self-Appreciation Day!"

_Kyoko?_

I shifted my eyes to a girl who's advancing towards the school too. She was admiring a plastic container with chocolate cake inside while her muddy-brown eyes revealed her desire to consume the delicious dessert. Does every school girl here celebrate self-made events like these? I got to admit, they're very ambitious about their figures. That reminded me, I don't have lunch. Oops.

"Hey, a new girl!" it was the girl. "By the way, tidy yourself up, first impression here is kind of important."

"But its hot today, its summer isn't it?"

She sighed. "At least roll the sleeves properly, you should have brought the short-sleeved ones."

I shrugged and unenthusiastically obeyed.

"Hey, where do you come from? Never seen you around here."

These kinds of questions will be repeated to me along the way…

"Made and imported from Italy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed it :D**  
**... Hmm. I don't know what else to say...  
Ooh! To readers, do you think I should make the chapters longer? (:


	3. Chapter 3: 'Rebel' and 'Greetings'

This elite school so far… not too bad at all. I couldn't understand how to find the answers to the equations that were given to us, I was befuddled which chemical to mix with which and in home economics I had to watch other students fill the cooking room with luscious and appetizing fragrances. I swear I was drooling for the whole lesson. Yes, it would be awkward to drool in front of others but it's merely a reflex!

"That little baby is so adorable!"

But I was the new kid after all. I could smoothly escape all these faults until we start a new topic for the lessons. But it's not just my studies I'm striving to work on, my social life needs drastic improvements. My second cake-loving friend provided me times full of fun after suffering the struggles that the harsh classes supplied for me. Behind those wooden doors are papers full of wicked education.

"He walks past my house every school morning. The way he walks is so adorable!"

But c'mon, this is only beginning. You'll never know, Elena, you might find something you'd find easy in this school. I could have exploded, laughing at myself, telling myself that. Who am I kidding? I'm going to receive wonderful straight Fs or other low levels and live in a pen-decorated cardboard box. Though, I haven't done P.E. yet… I'm used to battle conflicts; my stamina might grant me the title of jock.

"Maybe you should sleepover at my house sometimes and you'll see what that little kid looks like. I bet you'll squeal on how cute and adorable he looks!" Haru finished.

"Tell me, if you ever write an essay about your most favourite thing, which is that kid you're talking about, can I bet it'll be fifteen pages long?" I questioned. "You seem addicted."

"Yeah, but it's so cute!"

I wrote on my little notepad: 'Haru- cake-obsessed and cuteness-addicted".

Haru noticed what I wrote and pouted. "Why are you writing that?"

"I don't know, I just do it." I shrugged.

She snatched my notebook and skimmed through the used pages. Fortunately, this was a new one or she'd be reading about the mafia.

"I don't know why you have to take notes of everything."

I scoffed. "I don't take notes of everything! Just things that I think might help me."

She raised a brow in bewilderment. "So, me being 'cuteness-addicted' and 'cake-obsessed' are useful?"

"It'll probably help me decide what to give you on your birthday or something."

Her eyes glimmered but then the sparkles subsided. "But I'll be with you at most times, you won't forget it."

"I don't know. Maybe it's a habit?"

You can never be sure that you won't forget something, this is why I do this in the first place (Although, I do wonder if I go too far with it- do I go to far with it?). I haven't been taking notes since I lost my notebook when I parted with the Famiglia and met Hayato. Damn, that book contained massive information about other Famiglias- but mainly about my own. I wonder where it went…

"Oh, well, everyone have something strange about them."

"Make sure you included yourself there."

After another short talk, I bid my farewell to Haru and informed her that I wanted to explore the school a bit more… alone. I persuaded her by telling her about my pride regarding my independence. She thankfully understood perfectly and left somewhere else. She wasn't going to be attending my next lesson so she wouldn't be questioning me about my sudden absence.

Lunchtime and sneaking out on my first day (ooh, I'm such a rebel!). I'm going to have to apologise to myself for doing this, I promised myself to make an effort with my education but this is my job. It's an exchange for my living, I could hire a home-tutor when I have the money and redeem back the knowledge that I missed. Yeah, make sure I note that down for the future.

_Students are outside so no one's here…_ The medical room was nearby so I slipped inside. The nurse should be somewhere else because a kid was just reported to have broken an ankle. What an amazing stroke of luck- except for the kid… of course. The stairs would not be ideal since teachers pass through every now and then. I shifted my view to the open window and smirked. I dare challenge myself to drop from there and phenomenally survive.

_Ha! Yeah, right! I'd need to have four feet and cat ears!_ I looked over to the window, seeing the precious ground that led to freedom was only two floors away. Nope, I'm not going to survive without having my legs broken- and I need those legs. Plus, I can't be caught escaping with all those students scattered all over the school grounds.

Change of plan. I should have got my sneaky-head on from the beginning rather than wasting my time trying to be a ninja. I haven't done this in a while, might as well thoroughly prepare myself before doing it; it'll be a quick prison escape, so rushing is not so crucial.

* * *

That adrenaline rush tasted delicious as if it was a thrilling new flavour slinking around my mouth. My face couldn't rest from all the grinning I've been displaying since I escaped, and it was starting to hurt. My body was twitching, demandingly beseeching to repeat it once again.

_Ignore, ignore… _I need to concentrate on locating the Tenth Vongola. Just checking how he's doing whether he's injured, assassinated, fainted, kidnapped… and, you know, all those other dreadful predicaments that may endanger Vongola's future. Many centuries of being titled as the 'greatest', this Tsuna is awfully lucky and unlucky to be the next boss of this Famiglia.

Tsuna should be at school by now and the nearest school is Namimori Middle, so I'm going to skim through there. Additionally, if Tsuna's there, there's no doubt that I'll find Hayato.

**BOOM!**

_What the… an explosion in a middle of the afternoon and in school times, no less?_ The explosion was also located at Namimori Middle which gave me my hopes up that it'll be Hayato's dynamites. When there are dynamites, there's Hayato Gokudera. As I ran, the sounds of swishing bullets of a submachine gun were heard next, creating another explosion. Hayato has company? Training? Conflict? A fight for Tsuna?

I had to go around Namimori since the school entrance will be obviously locked unless I climbed over it, but that will consume time. Man, Namimori was quite big; I was getting tired of running. I quickly came to a halt when another burst of a large bullet blasted nearby. I have reached my destination. About time, too.

"Reborn! I'll use the Ten Year Bazooka!" The kid wearing a cow suit (you don't see that everyday) directed a bazooka, way bigger than his body size, at himself and created a massive fog around him.

Another little kid pulled out a rocket missile. Quite posh for a kid, he was wearing a very formal outfit: black suit with a black top hat with a strange-looking chameleon resting on it. Mafia toddlers are so strange these days. What parenting method are the family using on the poor thing? Next to him, who's holding lighted dynamites in between his fingers, was…

"It's Hayadera," I whispered, not wanting to disturb their business. "Damn it, you're smoking again!"

I looked over to the little cow, to see whether he purposely committed suicide for a reason that's unknown to me (a kid as young as him shouldn't learn the meaning of suicide yet!) or he held the weapon the wrong way around. Instead of a miniature human-cow, a seemingly charming adolescent took his place, it was possibly his older-self from ten years later- I mean, he did mention 'Ten Year Bazooka' and also he resembles features with the kid, plus, he was wearing a cow-designed overcoat. Although, I didn't think that the Ten Year Bazooka actually existed.

A small brunette along with a tall black-haired athlete - look at how he runs! - ran to random directions while uneasily looking back, but it seem like the tall one is enjoying it. Hey, its Tsuna Sawada- the picture looks exactly like him! He was smaller than I thought. He better have a massive growth spurt or the mafia will look down on him… literally.

So… it's a combination of rocket missiles, dynamites and bazooka bullets. All of them directed at the duo sprinting around the field like lab mice desperate to nibble on yummy leftovers on the dining table. It may be rather pitiless of me but I'm eager to see the outcome of this. Will the little Vongola be able to endure this?

And there it goes… **BOOM!**

The explosion was so immense, clouds of choking smokes filled the entire atmosphere surrounding me, the harsh wind was trying to blow me off my feet and fragments of rocks were catapulted towards me until the disaster subsided. Sure, it didn't blow me off my feet, but it did blow my ears. And, wow, the field looked… not as it was. No one probably would spot the difference since it's a clear playground… except that the ground look like it's been dug up by a fickle treasure hunter who couldn't decide where to dig.

I rubbed my ears as the fog slowly diminishes, revealing a traumatized Tsuna and a confident athlete carrying him by the arm. It was admittedly amazing. It's not easy to prevent yourself from getting killed in the middle of that firework. But if the Vongola wants a better impression, it should have been the other way around- it should be him holding the athlete by the arm.

"You passed the test. You're officially part of the Family," said the little formal kid.

So is this Tsuna's manager? For a baby it talks like it's been born longer than his age… Am I not the only one who's finding this strange? It would be better to just pay no attention to it… for a while, at least.

Hayato strutted towards the athlete and yanked him by the collar with an irritated but pleased face. "Good job," he complimented.

That just made me pout. He barely rewards me with compliments with that kind of expression stretched on his face. I couldn't be bothered to watch anymore, even though I was tempted to greet Hayato and congratulate him, the Vongola and the athlete. That could wait for later because I've been urging to do it another way, I wanted to surprise Hayato. But I couldn't just barge into the Vongola boss' home, though I was never lectured on how rude it would be and I could use that as an excuse. I _would_ do it, but _this_ is Vongola we're talking about, they're big business.

I checked my phone for the time and I was definitely late for lesson. I could just state that I stumbled into the wrong corridors and, if Haru get blamed, I'll add that I pleaded if I could explore school alone. See? Partial truth and partial lies. They usually succeed… but it depends how good it seems.

* * *

Haru and I took a different path home, she was showing me where the little kid usually walk through in the morning. But instead of having another conversation about it…

"Don't you do that again!" Haru screamed in my ear. Ouch, my poor delicate ears. She then calmed down. "I didn't offer to look after you because I was willing to get into hassles. I thought that you seem really nice and I wanted to help you out in this school."

I had an anxious grin as we walked along the pavements, I didn't mind much if other people were watching us because barely anyone was close by, but it is embarrassing and fairly selfish of me to almost get her into trouble for my own inconvenience. But, hey, I needed to check little Vongola's welfare, my life depends on him seeing that our life is kind of tied right now. If he gets killed, the similar thing will happen to me before I know it. If she was me, she'd be awfully paranoid and have 'soon to be murdered' painted on her forehead.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that, I lost track of time," I apologised. "I'll _try_ my best to not do it again. I'll _try_."

She pouted. "You better because I don't like getting into trouble."

"I said I'm sorry already." My tone was childish and squeaky. "Don't make me feel so bad, gosh."

_For some reason, she feels like a mother…_ We walked past a house with 'Sawada Residence' embossed on a plate hanging on the front gate, my walking pace slowed down for a while, staring at it, before resuming to walk along with Haru's feet rhythm. While my head was turned away, I pulled a smirk, elated to have easily found his home.

According to the information papers, this current generation are oblivious to the fact that they have blood ties with the influential- and, oh, so powerful- Vongola. So this means, they're like normal citizens to the mafia, individuals that they assume are definitely not worth their time. The more I thought of the Vongola and their history, the more interesting they seem to be. So much history they have preserved. So much influence they have swayed over the mafia world. And, so much unanswered questions that desperately need to be answered.

I have now realised my urge to grasp more knowledge.

* * *

"So you now understand?"

"Yep, visit the house, greet Nana and the others and make friends."

"Good, I just want to help you out a bit. Nana would love to meet a lovely girl like you and it would greatly help you and your job."

This guy would be considered as the nicest and coolest man in the mafia world! He just called me out of nowhere, in the middle of the night (thought that would not be polite), to give me permission to be able to have access to his home. And the most amazing part, he was Tsuna's father.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

I should remind myself not to become to happy or I won't be able to sleep for the next day, or hour, of school. I mainly came to Japan to see Hayato (as I have probably mentioned before), so I'm going to have grant what I've been wanting as soon as possible since I've attained an opportunity. So…

"What time does Nana wake up every school day?" I asked.

"Quite early, she likes to prepare Tsuna good breakfast… Such a wonderful wife," Iemitsu answered adoringly.

_Nana must be a very cool mother…_ I ripped out a piece of sticky note beside the phone and scribbled in the information. "Thanks, I just wanted to visit her early in the morning so I can get into the house quickly and give Hayato and Tsuna some shock, you know?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I see."

I stuck the note on my forehead.

* * *

I still managed to wake up without having to drag myself towards the bathroom (and when I said 'drag myself' I meant roll) it must be the excitement- yeah, let that be the evidence. After massaging my eyes, trying to rub away the leftover sleepiness, I knocked. The door was immediately answered by a middle-aged woman with short dark brown hair as well as matching eyes, she also smelled of bacon. I was rather jealous that, despite waking up early, she doesn't seem to have dark shadows under her eyes.

"Oh, are you Tsuna's girlfriend?" she started with a happy smile.

I was taken back by her sudden statement. "Erm, no. I'm Elena, your husband-"

"Oh, so you're Elena! My husband told me about your arrival. You can come visit anytime, make yourself at home here."

_She's straightforwardly nice… that's nice._

_

* * *

_

When it was finally the end of school, I quickly said my goodbye to Haru and dashed towards the Sawada residence. It was necessary for me to arrive before Tsuna and Hayato or the shock I was hoping for wouldn't come true. And I want to see that reaction, I thought it would amuse me a bit.

"Do you want anything, Elena?" Nana offered politely.

"Sure… do you have some chocolates?" I responded.

Nana searched for the chocolates hidden inside the fridge and handed it to me. She said 'enjoy' before exiting to the living room that needed some cleaning. As I nibbled on the piece of tasty sweet, very light footsteps stepped into the room, the little formal kid from yesterday appeared before me with a neutral expression. My attention was not on how strange of a kid he was, unlike yesterday… he was grasping a handgun and it was aimed towards me.

"Ciaossu," he greeted. "Elena, former subordinate of-"

"Yeah…" I answered, trailing off. _Does this 'thing' work for the Boss?_

"You have some great guts to enter the HQ without permission."

The atmosphere swiftly distorted… it felt like there was a thick ominous cloud hovering over us, ready to strike one of us with an intensifying lightning bolt. But just gazing back at the kids big dark eyes felt like the 'intensifying lightning bolt' itself. What's this? A mere toddler making me nervous through some kind of staring contest. The kid's mafia, though, remember…

"It's quite impressive you made it so deep into the HQ before getting caught," he smiled very lightly, also slightly lowering his gun. "You have quite a potential."

_He just suddenly compliments me after threatening me with that gun? What is he really thinking?_

I heard the door click open and voices echoed through the house.

"Oh, man, another F on the test…"

"Don't worry, Tenth, you'll ace the next test! Something probably got you down."

"Why are you here again?"

I was too concentrated on the kid to look away, I tried to read him through those colour-shielded eyes… Nothing. Still nothing. All I see are those natural dark coloured irises he was born with. Damn it, why can't I detect anything? This kid is like a piece of lifeless block of plain cement.

"Little guy, you're one big piece of cement," I commented directly. "But you look adorable."

"Would you like to join the Famiglia?" the kid invited.

A question that I've been hoping to hear… for so long I've waited for it.

I sensed Tsuna's presence appear from the kitchen entrance. I was aware of his reaction when he heard the kid's question. "Reborn, don't just go making decisions on your own again!" Tsuna yelled. "We don't even know her!"

Reborn turned towards Tsuna, breaking our little staring contest. "Of course, I do and so does-"

"Elena? Holy s-!"

A reflex. "Hayato, no swearing at other people's homes!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, there's alot of lines...

The chapter name was supposed to be: 'Getaways with Post-It-Notes and Chocolate' but it was too long. Thanks for that idea though Meet Albert. The Cupcake.  
A triple chocolate for you. If you don't like it, feel free to return (I, myself, adore the tasty treat, you see) ^^

And great thanks for the people who reviewed, it was great hearing your thoughts about this story (:

I need my own computer... T_T


	4. Chapter 4: Normal

Tsuna repeatedly shifted his attention from to me then to Hayato. "Eh? You know each other?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Is it a bad thing?" I questioned.

He panicked. "No, no. I didn't mean it that way!"

My first impression-slash-criticism of the tenth-generation Vongola Boss: he's wimpy, seemingly pathetic and timorous. His disposition to be a boss seems to be no more than nil… zilch… _zero_. Not a single indication of self-assurance and determination could flicker in his eyes. Am I free to announce that he's hopeless? But maybe after seeing him survive that explosion yesterday, I could change my opinion… Like what those frogs say, think before you leap.

"I was kidding," I assured.

"Oi, Frankie, what are you planning on here?" Hayato impeached.

I pouted, rather upset with that tone in his voice. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm up to something bad. I thought you knew me better than that, Hayadera."

He stared at me accusingly, judging me with those emerald eyes, as if he was the judge and I was the disfavoured convict gazing up to him in his imperial stool. I only stared back with my hands arrogantly laid on my hips, trying to intimidate him. However, Hayato seems like he's on the winning streak.

"Frankie? Hayadera? Are you two in some kind of special relationship?" Reborn asked.

"Hell, no! It's for personal reasons!" Hayato answered then he turned to me. "So?"

I grinned. "I just wanted to see you again. It's boring without you in Italy."

* * *

It can't be helped. One of my beloved high-top shoes is now confirmed missing. Just imagine the entire apartment torn apart: the walls peeled, furnitures, along with my belongings, displaced and the drawers and cabinets all wide open. Then you will realise how desperate I was to retrieve it back. But I wouldn't go as far as peel the wallpapers or I'd have to be fined, so just _imagine_. Plus, who the heck would look behind the wallpapers? I wore flats instead; they're comfortable but not suited for running nevertheless.

In case I come across Tsuna, Reborn and Hayato, I decided to walk pass the Sawada residence again. I was fond of their company, and it was somewhat amusing seeing Lambo, a Bovino subordinate (no wonder he has that bazooka), attempt to assassinate Reborn but ends up failing due to Reborn's astonishing talent. Its amazing how skilful Reborn was in such a very young age- I think we've just met a child prodigy. I should feel honoured.

"Hey, Elena!"

I turned. "Vongola."

He reached up to me, only to find himself panting and holding onto his knees. "Please, don't call me that, I-"

"Yes, yes, you're not interested into becoming a boss. Yadda-yadda-yadda."

When he managed to catch his breath, he stood up straight and walked along with me. "By the way, sorry about Lambo yesterday, he always does something like that."

You mean, almost knocking the house down with that gigantic bazooka? Relentlessly aiming and shooting at Reborn but only to shamefully miss? Disturbing the whole neighbourhood, suddenly stripping naked, ceaselessly crying about something irrelevant and polluting the house with smokes from those used bullets? I wonder how he and Nana survive all that. And speaking of Nana, she was completely unaware of the destruction (she was still cleaning up the living room!).

"No worries, I kind of like kids. Since I'm mafia, I should be used to the likes of him."

"No offence-"

"I'm already offended."

"Sorry!"

I grinned. "But carry on."

"You mafia are… strange in a lot of ways. I mean, you guys carry weapons, you people are mad."

"Not a surprise. We have to be assertive, fearless and ambitious. Enjoy the little and big things, you know?" I noticed that I was embarrassingly motioning my hands around as if I was in a poetry contest so I quickly retrieve my hands behind me. I should also add that I was also embarrassed for sounding quite cheesy then.

Hanging by a parachute, Reborn flew in and landed on the pavements. "And that is why she is needed in the Famiglia," Reborn said. "Ciaossu." Reborn landed elegantly before his parachute returned to its normal form- a quiet chameleon that rests on his hat all day long.

"Nice entrance, Leon seems very handy," I complimented. "And, ciaossu to you too."

Tsuna scratched his head in annoyance. "I thought I told you that I'm not interested in the mafia, Reborn!"

As Reborn jumped high, he kicked Tsuna on the forehead, sending him tumbling down to the ground. "Be quiet, no-good-Tsuna. That kind of attitude is not tolerated in the mafia."

"Ooh! Told." I don't actually know how it was a good diss… it just seem like he dissed him badly to me. I abruptly yanked Tsuna upwards by the arm and I did so as if effort was unneeded. Reborn ought to slightly improve his diet and training because he's rather light… or do I just have an unknown strength hidden within my small muscles?

"Tenth!"

Tsuna flinched while my mood chirped up like a bird starting a song.

"Hayadera!" I grinned.

"Frankie." He gave me the same look that he presented me yesterday. How crude of him.

I haven't even been accepted to the Vongola Famiglia yet because of Tsuna's frustration with the invitation. However, I couldn't accept it yet, even if I was tempted to- despite it being the most powerful Famiglia- as I'm trying to be cautious with my choices. Just deciding once is preferable so I wouldn't have to stress myself once again about transferring to another Famiglia, plus it would create some bad reputation for me. In other words, the Vongola Family and I initially need to be acquainted with each other.

"Anyways… what's up?" Tsuna restarted, probably feeling uneasy about the atmosphere Hayato's creating with that expression of his that he's insolently directing towards me.

"I lost a shoe," I sulked, turning away from the Hayato.

Hayato snickered. "Let me guess, it's the same shoe?"

A smack from the past, though, it only felt like a pinch. "Shut up, it's an emotional thing for me. So just… shut up."

* * *

I pressed my finger against my lower canine while loosing my focus on everything around me. Mentally summarizing things that I have discovered since my friend Curiosity here has started to sniff around my cranium corridors like a dog. There was something just underneath my nose, you see, creeping around my brain, trying to keep its distant from Curiosity.

Why is my brain functioning so slowly? Is it caused by the missing shoe? I'm not as superstitious as Hayato so I wouldn't skip to a conclusion that my shoes are some kind of magical object that helps my brain think. Maybe it's just me worrying too much about my shoes that I couldn't think straight.

"Hey, dazing off, are you?" Haru interrupted.

_Damn it, I lost it!_ "Yup, it builds my imagination," I answered, attempting a laid-back attitude. _What did I lose?_

Despite being a terrible liar, I needed to avoid her from questioning me regarding things that will lead to exposing information about the mafia. I admittedly can't lie, I just blab out what's travelling through my cranium corridor.

"I guess it does…?" she looked up for a while, probably thinking about what I previously said. "Are you going to do anything today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know…" _Visiting_ _Tsuna_. "Fixing the apartment…" _Annoying_ _Hayadera for my own satisfaction._ "Plan my groceries." _Avoid Lambo's Bazooka._ "The usual for those who live alone."

"Should I help you? I'm quite free today."

"No, no. Relax yourself... you've been hitting yourself with books lately."

* * *

"My, my, what a mess in here," Ten-Years-Later Lambo remarked, combing his messy black mop-head.

"Yeah? Well, blame yourself. I can't believe that you" - I pointed a finger at him- "are like this and you as a baby is…" -I flailed my arms everywhere- "this!"

He blinked at me with those lazy eyes. "I don't remember being such a party animal when I was five…"

The Sawada home could be compared like a garbage dump, though it doesn't look like it from the outside which was a relief as mass amount of attention from the public was not necessary. Tsuna hasn't returned from school yet and Nana posted a note on the door that she went shopping, so we better clear the chaos before the dear owners arrives and scream: 'bloody wreckage'- its not murder so I decided to twist this around. Earlier, after scolding Lambo for his cause, the mini-cow started to weep then pulled out a gun before pressing the trigger with the opening of the gun aimed at his own tiny head… Trying to grab for his weapon, my vision was then clouded with smoke.

The door slammed open and footsteps thundered, coming nearer to us. Tsuna appeared behind the wreaked entrance and yelled in grief after meeting with me and Lambo while Hayato was next to him with a disbelieved expression on his face.

"It was the cow's fault, I swear!" I defended. A broom was thrown at me and, when I caught it, an apron was dumped on my head. "What's this for?"

"You and the cow will clean up everything until the Tenth is satisfied with it!" Hayato yelled.

Tsuna nervously tried to wave off his livid mood. "No, no. It wasn't Elena's fault, so we-"

"Hayadera, you're going to have to help me," I replied to Hayato with a pout.

He challengingly raised his brow, interested to hear my reason. "And, why is that?"

"Because you're so loyal to the Vongola that you'll even volunteer at missions that's not even meant to be for you."

As his eyes flickered to mine. I gulped, swallowing in my hope that he'll fall through my abyss of pure wiles. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will…

Hayato took my broom and swept away from the room. "Frankie, get your own broom," he commanded before completely disappearing.

I found myself grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Sure," I answered as I walked to wards Tsuna to pat his little back. "And that is how you control your subordinates."

"By doing _that_?" he asked.

"Okay, maybe not. It's the Frankie-method." I looked around. "Do you know where you get your brooms from?"

He glanced around before sheepishly grimacing. "… I don't know anymore."

"Oh. I'll sniff for it then."

I went to the living room and found Lambo playing with the rubbles that crumbled away from the ceiling. His broom was left ignored behind him, so I took it to save me the time of trying to find my own. The place probably doesn't need attention from a professional carpenter, all we need is to sweep off all the debris, paint over the damages and we're off the hook. We'll also be rewarded for trying to fix this, right?

"Do something," I said to the lazy teen.

"It's not really my thing," replied Lambo.

"It should be because you'll be doing a lot of this with that behaviour of yours."

I walked to the nearest dirt pile when I noticed his figure pause before standing up to pat his behind clean. I smiled at my victory until he held out his hands to me.

"At least give me back my broom."

I hugged the object and gave him a threatening look. "No! Find your own; I worked hard on finding this!"

"I guess I won't do anything then."

"But you did all this!"

"Alright." Lambo stretched his spine, bending himself backwards. "A lady should not be stressed so I'll do all the work for you."

My lips twitched to a smile, not believing what the sluggish teen was actually spitting out of his mouth. Maybe he was a gentleman, after all…

"No. She's going to do her own work," Hayato appeared from behind, his face shadowed by his annoyance and grief. "And she will do it until her legs falls off."

* * *

The teen cow looked up. "Elena?"

"Yeah?" I croaked. I too looked up.

"You look really pretty…"

I blinked. What was with the sudden compliment?

* * *

**Author's Note:** In all honesty, this chapter was the most... uninteresting (maybe that's why it took so long to update). I had no idea how I was going to write this.  
Yeah, sure, I could have restarted the whole thing but that would have mean that my time was wasted so I carried on...

I will compensate for this by making the next chapter a little bit better (or more would be good :D)

If you don't know where this chapter is going... neither do I xD

Oh! And thank you for the reviewers for giving me positive reviews. I was happy when I read them (I should have wrote this down in the previous chaps but noo... something happened O,O).

Liking my OC. OMG, YESS, THANK YOU! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

"It's so hot!" I screamed with my body against the sliding door and squeakily sliding down to the floor, also leaving unwanted sweat trails on the glass window. "Why? There's no wind!"

Knocks on the wall pulled me out of the glass door. Obviously, the neighbours were disturbed by my constant boisterous complaints about the horrendous summer weather. But seriously, it's so **hot**. Annoying sweats raced down my whole skin, oozing like droplets of rain in a window. Heat that was radiating off my body affected the room temperature which wasn't making me feel any better, even when the windows were wide open…

"This place is cheap… There's no air conditioner installed. Just the dreaded fan," I noted to myself. _Though, I should stop talking to myself or it'll make the place even hotter._

Strolling out to the park wasn't a bad idea. But I have to rush to a cool shade quick before I suffer melting into hell. Visiting Hayato was not ideal as it would be considered intruding and I actually don't know where he lives (…yet).

Another set of knocks- but this time, it's on the door. After grasping an empty folder to fan myself with, I stumbled to the door and opened to be greeted with a sour look- a way to brighten up my day…

"Haya…dera," I breathed. "Why are you here?"

"Reborn wasn't kidding when he said you live in a dumpster," he stated, examining the room. Then he paused, pulling on the collar of his shirt. "Damn, is there a geyser in here? What have you been doing?"

My brows furrowed in irritation. "I'm glad you love it." I flapped the folder to my face, feeling the refreshing air blown to my face. "Now… Why are you here? Other than criticizing my apartment?"

His gaze went to me. "I want to talk."

"… We're talking now."

He clicked his tongue. "Somewhere not here."

My mood was enlightened. "Hayadera, are we going on a date?" I smiled teasingly, his reaction pleasing me. "Where to?"

His face showed dismay with disbelief as he took back a step as he was caught off guard, yet he didn't run away. All I could was smile and gaze at him lovingly, waiting for his verbal respond. I was absolutely enjoying this. Hayato's eye then twitched and tried to switch his body language to calm.

"Anywhere! This place is a volcano!" he piercingly answered, his posture not suiting his tone of voice.

I turned my back from him. "Alright, alright! Don't need to yell… I have neighbours." And I walked off to my room to change.

Hayato followed me and stopped at the living room. "You don't need to change, you know."

I popped my head out of my bedroom door. "I have to look nice for our date!"

Before closing the door, I heard: 'It's not a damn date!" echo through my apartment. It was followed by rampaging knocks on the walls… _At least I have an excuse if they stampede into my place._

He threw me a can of soda and dropped himself next to me. Hayato and I were sitting together in an empty bench in the park and, fortunately, a tree was hovering above it, so worrying about melting to hell was not a problem anymore. The popping sound of opening cans started our conversation.

"So… How do you like the place?" Hayato started, sipping from his cool drink.

"You know… Blah, blah, blah…" I murmured while thinking of an interesting topic to tell him. "Oh, and Lambo called me pretty." _And it was creepy._

Another sip. "Interesting…" His voice betrayed his word.

I stared at him. "You asked me something. At least _pretend_ to be interested, you dumb ass." I turned myself to directly point at his forehead, making his head tilt up slightly. "Let's get over the part where you and I ask how the other is doing because we both know that it's boring and get straight to the point."

Hayato grunted before pulling a little smirk. He then took my hand, which was pointing at his forehead, and twisted my wrist so the pointing finger was aimed at me. "Alright," he settled. He pulled his face close to mine and stretched his usual sour expression that darkly fogged the sunny atmosphere. "Why are you here? Really, why?"

"I wanted to see you," I said, smiling sheepishly and twitching in unison. "I've missed you…"

His sour face turned bitter. "Other than **that**."

I couldn't really just say that I'm also here to ensure Tsuna's safety because it was meant to be a secret between me and the Boss- and maybe the baby too. Moreover, there's another reason and it's regarding Hayato. So, even if I did have a choice to be able to tell him, I still wouldn't leak anything. However, in spite of this, I'm clearly a terrible liar since I'm showing symptoms of lying. My face is already screaming out: 'Look at me, Hayadera, I'm **lying**! I'm not just here because I miss you. I'm here because the Boss wants to fu-!"

"Frankie… You know you want to tell me," he said and his tone darkened. "Or I'll fucking blow you up."

I gulped, the fear sinking down my chest. _Think. Partial lies and partial truths. _"It's true; I do want to tell you."

Silence flew by for a minute and Hayato got impatient. _Thinking…_

"Well?"

"I'm trying to find a Famiglia here!"

When I realised what I just said, I felt rather proud of myself. It was partially a lie since I'm here for him and Tsuna. It was also partial truth as I am actually searching for one. My lips stretched into a grin and I pulled out a piece-sign with my fingers- I succeeded with an awesome lie. I'm not saying lying is a good thought (because it's definitely not), it was just my business. My job has to stay protected until the Boss says it has been accomplished. When that day comes, I _will_ tell Hayato.

But first, I have to dodge away from continuous reprimands, with additional curses, and millions of fused dynamites before our relationship would return to 'neutral'.

Hayato responded with an: 'I see.' and plopped himself back to a comfortable position.

"So…" I restarted.

"Hmm…"

Our little date ended sooner than I thought because I bluntly told Hayato that he was being very daunting since he keeps giving me frequent glances, add that usual sour look of his then I felt frightened. He obviously shown his suspicion of me as Hayato was not the kind of person who'll easily believe what someone said unless the evidence was clearly believable, genuine and solid, unless his instincts made him accept it as true.

"Hey, Tsuna, how's it go- eh?"

Reborn's endearing face was enveloped by a swarm of large beetles, they crept and crawled all over his head, and when Reborn's head turned towards me, I felt like I was part of a horror movie…

"What's with the bugs?" I yelled, pointing at the creepy crawlies.

"They're my summer minions," said the little Hitman calmly.

Looking at the insects makes me twitch but I couldn't bear looking away as they looked somehow interesting. "And what are they for…?"

"For gathering information, they're very useful."

"And what information have they gathered?" _I dare myself to poke one of them…_

"Bianchi's here."

"No way! Bianchi as in-!"

"Another mafia!" Tsuna yelled out, panicking and pulling on his thick brown hair.

The door bell rang. "Italian Pizza Delivery!" a feminine voice sang out from the front door.

"Awesome! Who ordered pizza? I'm kind of hungry," I said.

I followed Tsuna to the door and met up with an appealing slender woman with waist-length shady milkshake-pink hair (her hair colour was hard to describe) and her eyes were rather lazy yet her grey iris sparkles with beauty. Yes, she was definitely the 'Poison Scorpion Bianchi'.

"A delivery of vongola pizza," she said with a clam pun.

"You're that girl from earlier!" Tsuna cried.

Bianchi enclosed her face with a gas mask and pulled the pizza box open then smoke seeped out noxiously filling our lungs like Hayato's cigarettes. I tried to cough out the poison air but that only pushed in the toxic into me. Falling to the floor and leaning against the wall, my eyes started to tear up. Out of the blue, Reborn jumped in, kicking the pizza box of death on the way down to the ground. When the smog finally dissolved and I managed to- barely- recover, I looked up seeing a flushed Bianchi with her eyes watery, gazing down on Reborn affectionately.

"I told you, Bianchi," said Reborn, "I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't."

The Scorpion bowed her head down. "Poor Reborn… Unless the Tenth dies, Reborn won't be free…" Tears flooded her eyes.

_What?_

Tsuna was indeed terrified of the woman. "What?"

I, too, was terrified of her as my life was tied to Tsuna. I could feel my existence slowly withering away… "Isn't there a different way to settle this?" I asked, hinting for a suggestion.

Bianchi shook her head and turned to her heels to exit out the door. "For now, I should go home. I'll bring Reborn back when the Tenth is murd- dead."

"She's so cool," I remarked. I received a disbelieved look from Tsuna so I sent him a sheepish smile as a respond. "But, of course, I'm scared!"

"What's up with that woman?"

I had to separate my fear and respect for Bianchi. "I'm sorry but I just love the Poison Scorpion!" I told him, full of fantastic enthusiasm and excitement. "She's my idol!" Before stepping out of the door, I turned back to Tsuna and Reborn. "Is it okay to ditch you, guys?" I asked. "I want an autograph!"

"Go," Reborn permitted.

"Are you crazy?" Tsuna yelled.

_Wow, Tsuna's been screaming a lot…_ And so, I ran off. I stopped at the front of the Sawada Household and glanced around, trying to locate Bianchi's unique hair colour. _Now, if I was Bianchi, where would I go?_

"Hey, you!"

I immediately turned to the sound of her voice. "Me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

She advanced towards me. "Yes, you. The girl with the Tenth Vongola earlier."

"What?" I shriek. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yep. Hayato Gokudera is my half-brother. I can't believe he's never told you," said Bianchi, slowly shaking her head. She then laid her chin on her hands as her elbows rested on the table, staring at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Has Hayato kissed you yet?"

Frozen. I was frozen. I was in a midst of drinking my juice but it was held up to my lips in a still-motion. Slowly, I shifted my arms to return the glass to the comfy table, eyes still directed at Bianchi. During all that, the mood was soundless and the background noises were hushed as if the world stopped and it is now listening to us.

"Pies…" I replied.

Bianchi blankly stared at me. "What's that got to do with you and Hayato?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I thought it'd push us off that topic."

"Well, it won't. I can't believe he hasn't made a move yet! You're adorable! He must have no balls…"

My appetite was disturbed so I pushed my ramen to the side. "Anyways… So, you still harbour feelings for Reborn, eh?"

Bianchi made a feverish smile, that smile that a person makes when they think or look at their loved one. Her cheeks lightly flushed with pink as she stared at me with sparkling eyes that loudly and clearly articulated: '**I love him**'.

I wonder how the little Mafioso managed to hook up with a beautiful woman like Bianchi. What kind of kid is he to have Bianchi still swooning down his knees? I believe in the saying: 'age is nothing but a number' but isn't Reborn still a little toddler? For goodness sake, he still sucks on a damn pacifier!

"Because of the Tenth, Reborn had to leave me… I had to live without him, it was torture," Bianchi said, saddened to have to remember her life without her (ex) partner.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. But at least you get to see him again now, you could live here, you know?"

"No…" She held onto my hands. "Elena, will you help me kill the Tenth?"

I cringed at the idea and the thought. "Eh… I'm sorry to say but I've grown attached to Tsuna so I actually don't want to do it…" I had to go straight to the point and disagree or I'd probably end up having Tsuna bleeding in front of me. And you know what will happen to _me_ if Tsuna is dead… I didn't want to disappoint Bianchi but my life was on the line here and I wanted to keep living! Inside, I was crying.

Fortunately, she still kept up a nice expression. "It's okay. I understand. If I wasn't so attached to you right now, I would have poisoned your food."

I squealed in fear. _She was going to kill me! Oh, bless my adorableness!_

She chuckled. "I'm kidding."

_Why do I now harbour the feeling of doubt?_

"That's great…" I yawned. "I get more hours of sleep, thanks…"

"You do remember if-"

"Yes, I die…"

"Good." and the man hanged up.

I was left unmoving and my eyes were half-lidded after that **very** early phone call. Speaking of **very** early phone calls, what time is it? _Four-twenty-two_ according to the clock. I'll go to Tsuna's somewhere after eight…

"Good morning Tsuna!" I sang, marching into the Sawada household. Nana was strangely trusting and gave me a key to their house. "Today, I'm going to bunk off school just for you because that's how much I love you!"

Emptiness responded to me.

"Why isn't he here?" I glanced around. "No one is actually home…"

After searching the whole house (I even put extra effort into by looking under tables, chairs, plants and books…), I exited the house and closed the door behind me. Sighing out my disappointment, I leaned on the walls. I decided to just wait for them to come back.

"You do know that they're at school, right?" said Bianchi, walking into view, holding a sack packed with something.

_That clicked._ "Oh, yeah… Shit, that wasted time." _Who knows, someone could have killed Tsuna by then!_

"Bunking school? That's not good."

"I was tired!"

She shrugged. "Good enough." _Eh? She just bought that?_ "Come with me." She ran towards me to grab onto my wrist.

I was able to keep up with her running pace and her constant tugging to tell me to run faster. I was unaware of where we were actually going because my eyes were too concentrated on the ground, trying to dodge anything that may trip me up, which will cause total embarrassment for me. When Bianchi stopped, I was of course unaware, like I said, and crashed onto the woman. She didn't fall but I did, and now I have a sore behind.

"Namimori Middle?" I said, gawking at the large building. "Why are we…?"

"Hold this," she instructed, handing over the sack to me after taking out a strange rice ball from it.

She rubbed the 'food' onto the gate lock and it reacted with sounds of crack and sizzle. I was amazed how the material of that gate melted and bubbled like a substance in a witch's cauldron. I unintentionally took a whiff from it as the smell hovered through the atmosphere and my stomach gurgled, which was not a good sign as I just ate breakfast this morning. I immediately covered my mouth and nose and waited for Bianchi to say anything else.

"Carry that carefully, okay?" she said before kicking the gate open. "Let's go."

_So, I'm just a carrier?_ Swinging the sack to my back, it struck my back like a hefty pillow making me cringe. After heaving a heavy sigh, I shook my head and followed Bianchi. The feeling of nausea fizzed throughout my body as we crept around the building; Bianchi noticed this and pulled me for support. I wonder what kind of poison she added in the ingredients because suddenly my windpipe feels like it's popping… _I'm scared._

"To boys!" an assembly of girls announced, each holding a plate of rice balls. "We will give you the rice balls we made from economics class today!"

The boys cheered with joy and excitement. It was a great treat that they'll probably will not hung on so loosely because it was a good opportunity to taste their crushes' cooking or to fill their pleading stomachs- but to me, it was mostly about their crushes… They were all old enough to experience the works of hormones.

I shifted my attention to the more important matter. I felt my stomach, searching for any symptoms of abnormality, and, fortunately, felt nothing wrong. With relief warmly rinsing over me, I decided to plan on visiting a doctor when whatever-this-is has been 'accomplished'. Worrying about your stomach and its well-being, is this somehow similar to how an impregnated woman feels? I'm starting consider to give them more sympathy because it is frightening.

Taking out a notepad and pen from my bag, I jotted down my plans. "Gosh, I'm scared," I murmured to myself. I later looked up to see what was happening now.

"What a weird event," Hayato commented.

"Tsuna, have you decided whose rice ball your taking?" the athlete, apparently named Takeshi Yamamoto from Reborn, said to Tsuna, encouragingly nudging him.

It seems obvious whose food he was taking as he seems to be staring at her right now. I followed his gaze and found Kyoko. _What a coincidence, I know her!_ Ignoring this, I was still bewildered what Bianchi's planning. She has poisonous rations with her and we're here in Namimori Middle where Tsuna and…

_Ooh… _"Hey, Bianchi, what are you really planning on?" I asked but no one responded.

I then realised she was crouching behind Kyoko, holding a batch of terrifyingly spoiled rice balls in hand, possibly the same ones that's been making me sick. According to Tsuna's face, he seems to have noticed her…

Bianchi discreetly swapped her killer rice balls with Kyoko's ones and, before Tsuna could jump in to catch her, she quickly lurked back next to me. A victorious smirk stretched on her face. "Yes!" she cheered in a whisper.

"So, this is your method of killing Tsuna?" I said.

"Reborn will be back to me this way."

I nodded with an approving smile. "It's actually genius." However, that smile was quickly followed by a frown of disapproval and horror. I pushed myself off the floor to abduct the food before Tsuna could take a hold of it and shoves in onto his mouth. _My life… My dear, dear life…_

But Bianchi, with her quick reflex, yanked me backwards and covered my mouth. I wasn't planning on screaming since that would attract unwanted attention to ourselves but she probably thought of the idea of me biting her to free myself. I came to a decision to accept defeat and watch how the Tenth will deal with these kinds of situation.

"Tsuna, you want to eat them?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna received another encouraging nudge from Takeshi. "Outgoing, eh, Tsuna?"

Kyoko read Tsuna's behaviour towards the rice balls. "You don't like salmon?"

_And she still hasn't noticed? My stomach gets a reaction from just the stench! Why isn't she getting sick?_ I was mentally grasping on my hair, aggravatingly pulling on them to relieve my frustration.

Tsuna panicked, trying to reassure Kyoko that he didn't mean any offence and it seems like the only option to cover up his 'offence' was to eat _them_. Daringly, he slowly reached for those rice balls. It made me feel rather faint, my head felt like its going to float too…

"This is for the sake of love, Elena," Bianchi said.

_Shit…!_ That ominous feeling, it was an indication that Death was just around the corner.

"If Tenth doesn't want it, I'll take it."

"Sounds good."

Tsuna and I simultaneously flinched and Death, along with that ominous feeling, retrieved them and returned to hell. As my head became weighty again, an imaginary hammer pummelled down my chest, knowing that Hayato was going to a rice ball from Kyoko, without her having to beg and plead and him pulling that sour look. I couldn't bear holding hard feelings against Kyoko because her innocence steers away my irritation. Nevertheless, it's still driving me insane that Hayato's taking food from her without that signature look of his that I hate so much.

On the bright side, this is something I could tease Hayato about in the future, right? He was oblivious that he was about to get poisoned by his own sister (that he never told me about, I was still holding a grudge against him for that) and he was supposed to be aware of something like this because he was mafia… Right?

I was gripping my shirt as I painfully watched Takeshi and Hayato bring those garbage into their mouths. Bianchi was very good at her job; no one actually noticed her work! Even a mafia like Hayato hasn't noticed. Out of my expectations, Tsuna slapped away from rice balls from the two boys.

"If you eat it, you'll die!" the young Vongola yelled out.

Everyone was surprised at his sudden action and, at that moment, two bullets penetrated through the glass windows and strike Tsuna on the head and stomach. Just seeing this random occurrence, I was gripping my skin through my shirt as if this was a horror scene.

Tsuna's shirt seems to be inflating and his half-naked self later emerged out with flames flickering on his forehead (with his hair was not burning up at all).

"Eat the rice balls as if I were to die!" he screamed.

_He's saying it like a will. Wait, this is the dying will, right?_

This half-naked Vongola swallowed the two rice balls he slapped off Takeshi and Hayato earlier before munching and swallowing them as if there wasn't actually poison in their at all…

"My poison cooking didn't work?" Bianchi stated in utter surprise.

"Amazing," I commented, responding to her. "I guess Tsuna isn't so bad."

"Not enough!" Tsuna shrieked.

That made me flinch. Next thing I knew, he was swallowing everyone's rice balls. His classmates' faces were disbelieved and astonished at the No-Good-Tsuna's personality change. If I was one of them, I could have considered him as bi-polar.

"Damn you, Vongola Tenth," Bianchi cursed, biting on the nail of her thumb. "I'm definitely going to get Reborn back!" Then she released me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, restraining in a cough.

"Somewhere."

_She's just going to leave me here? _"I'll see you later, then?"

She smiled before waving me a goodbye.

I felt my stomach and it growled in an unpleasant manner. My breath felt like it was burning through my windpipe and the back of my throat. Of course, it didn't feel too good… The feeling of nausea was overwhelming; it was as if one move could make the condition worse. It was like a situation of fuel and fire.

"What are you doing here?" Hayato's voice echoed in my ears.

I looked up seeing that face of his. He was also with Tsuna and Takeshi Yamamoto, whose faces showed that they were wondering the same thing along with a hint of worry.

"Well…" I started while wobbling. "Here's something I'm going to do."

"Eh?"


	6. Chapter 6: Siblings

I was awake. But I don't _look_ like I am. I wanted more sleep and opening my eyes might keep me from returning to the heavenly dream world. Grasping the cover, I covered my body up to my chin and cuddled it like a pillow; it felt warm like the summer wind and soft like marshmallow. Now, I felt like an angel on a cloud and it was very pleasant.

"Hey."

I stirred with a groan. "Don't disturb," I squealed lowly and breathed in the clear air, the scent was a mix of strong mint and a hint of something… that is not mint. It wasn't as pleasing as the mint but that didn't matter, the mint was strong enough for me to ignore it. "Minty…"

"Oi…" my lovely cover was lightly tugged down. "Wake up."

"Brr…" I murmured.

I actually had to idea what I said stood out for but after that the cover was yanked off of me, the warmth was replaced with the gentle cool air. Blinking my eyes open, I hauled my body up and roughly combed my hair with my fingers with a few knots of hair being pulled along. _Great, I'm going bald._ Pushing that aside, I stared at the bed under my legs. It was a different colour from my own bed back in my apartment.

"Finally," Hayato's voice flowed through the air. "You made me sleep in the couch."

I twisted my neck to turn to him. "Sorry?" I swallowed before remembering something… "Hayato!"

"What?" he yelled back.

I slammed my arms down the bed; it failed to emphasize my revelation. "Why am I here?"

"You fainted in school!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to ask you that, you idiot!"

I was about to retort back but I paused right there, my mouth was left wide open. I slouched backwards to look around and take in my surroundings. The place was simple and small, in one glance everything in the room was revealed, so I'm guessing that this was an apartment. My head unthinkingly tilted up. It was _his_ apartment. Never has Hayato mentioned to me about his new home…

"Hey, don't just daze off!" bawled Hayato.

"Hayadera, this is your apartment!" I remarked, a smile curving up my face.

"So?"

"Can I-"

"No."

I moaned, the disappointment pulled my mood down. "Please?" I pleaded, hoping for a chance.

"Wasn't it enough teaching you Japanese?" he scratched his head.

"No…" I turned my whole body and jumped off the bed. "Why am I here anyways?"

He sat on his bed and settled himself comfortably. "When you fainted at school, we put you in the nurse's room. After that, Tenth asked Yamamoto to carry you home but you couldn't be left alone in your condition so… I-"

I continued his sentence. "Voluntarily, put me in your care?" I smiled at him lovingly, his consideration touching my heart.

"Unfortunately," he mumbled and the mood plunged down further. "It would have been from mine, the baseball freak's or the Tenth's house. But, of course, I don't want you disturbing the Tenth and… Yamamoto doesn't know you…"

I eyed Hayato, seeing him with a casual short-sleeved dress shirt with a white top underneath along with stylish trousers that's partnered with a cool buckled belt and, as usual, he has a variety of wristbands and rings encircling his wrist and fingers. Oh, there's a cool necklace around his neck… Overall, Hayato was definitely not in his pyjamas.

"So, where you going?" I asked with eyes still ogling the necklace. I've got to tell you, it's funky.

He turned shifted around (which snapped me out of my daze) and picked up a wallet that was lying on the small desk cabinet next to the bed. "Going to Tenth's house." He stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'll go with you!"

* * *

"You're such a bother, you know that?" he scowled.

I skipped so I was slightly ahead of him. "I know, you've said that to me so many times that it's starting to sound like a compliment," I light-heartedly said. "You bother me too with that stupid cigarette habit of yours, knock it off." I pointed at the cancer stick hanging from inside his mouth.

"Shut up."

There were three reasons why he's in a more terrible mood than earlier. Firstly, I came along. Secondly, I tried to slap off that cancer stick off of his mouth. And, thirdly, I forced him to wait for me to quickly take a shower and put on new clothes. His place wasn't that far from my own so it only took a short while, but I guess him waiting for me wasn't a good hobby for him. Later, Hayato dragged us to a market and bought a melon for Tsuna. It was apparently supposed to be really sweet.

"Tenth!" Hayato greeted.

"Gokudera, what's up?" Tsuna welcomed. His face was flushed and rather panicky.

I wondered why he was like this since the house didn't compare to a dumpster anymore (it wasn't my fault! It was that cow, okay?). Plus, there was a lack of screaming and booming bullets to be heard. Well, it is morning after all, Lambo could be having his baby snoozes, and it must be a great relief for Tsuna. Nana is so oblivious of everything… Although, that could be a good thing.

"Would you like some watermelons? It's supposed to be really sweet." Hayato lifted up his watermelon in the net basket.

I popped out into view from behind Hayato. "Hey, Tsuna!" I sang, giving Tsuna a quick wave.

"Elena! Are you okay now?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but are _you_ okay? You seem…"

The little Vongola waved his hands, showing reassurance. "No, no, I was just in a middle of something and…"

"You've got trouble, Tenth?" Hayato butted in, his 'protective right-hand-man mode' activating. "I'll take care of it!"

Bianchi walked into view, holding a new bowl of poisoned mixture, with Reborn next to her dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono. _Why is she here?_ Looking at the current situation right now, it seems like Bianchi was welcomed at the Sawada Residence. Did they make a treaty between them? Do I trust this woman to keep her murderous intentions from Tsuna?

"Big sis?" Hayato stuttered.

I felt a loud **thud** and vibrations on the floor and when I realised that it was the watermelon we bought, Hayato wasn't in the same spot anymore. I could have sworn I heard his voice say: 'Excuse me' before leaving though…

Tsuna was confused, questioning us about Hayato and Bianchi's relationship. "Big sis… Big sis… So that means…"

So, I guess, Hayato hasn't told anyone about his life with his family, at least, in not much detail. Years back, Hayato only mentioned that he lived a luxurious life in a mansion with his father and step-mother and he was a trained pianist. What's more, it seems that he was an excellent one -another prodigy. Let's not forget the womanizer doctor Shamal and his constant visits with (possibly drunk) ladies under his arms. So, so far, compared to the characters I've befriended that knows Hayato (other than his sister and maybe Reborn), I was the most knowledgeable. I felt honoured, actually.

"Strange boy, he's always been like that," Bianchi spoke up.

I thought for a moment. "You mean dropping something fragile then runs away?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "Only when we see each other."

My eyes widen lazily, bewildered. "I see…"

"Gokudera and Bianchi are siblings?" Tsuna concluded with surprise.

"Yep, with different moms," Reborn added.

After Tsuna ran off to find Hayato, all of us that remained decided to go to the kitchen. Bianchi resumed with her baking while Reborn sat down with me in the dining table. Sizzling noises from the oven attracted my attention so I stood up and crouched in front of the oven to check. The gooey substance started to rise while the worms and such still slithered and twitched from the intense heat inside. Getting into Bianchi's bad side would be deadly _and_ disgusting…

I had enough of the view and stood up. "So, who wants to go swimming?"

* * *

Bianchi said that she would join us later after she was finished with her pastries so I ended up following Reborn's overassertive commands to prepare him the swimming pool, blow up (with my own breath!) swimming equipments and set up the tanning chairs. Why did I follow his orders in the first place, you ask? Because I'll have bullets dug all over my body in a second! Or so, that's what I'm imagining at the moment.

"Blow!" Reborn instructed, relaxing himself on a tanning bed with Leon inside his thick spiky hair- only his head was in view. "You're an Ombra Scura; show me what you're made of."

I pulled my lips from the tube, throatily inhaling the air to redeem the amount that I've lost. "What does **this** have to do with what I'm made of?" I wheezed. "They **kill** not blow up swimming equipments!"

He flung an inflatable swimming armband at my head, they weren't supposed to hurt but it did. "You were from the good side of the Famiglia so you should be used to following orders." He jumped off and grabbed the previously-tossed armband and smacked me again once more. "Blow!"

"Ouch…" I moaned.

Reborn was right, though. I should be used to following orders from a higher rank even if I already quit Ombra Scura. But that wasn't the main reason why I was doing the hard work; Reborn was just using me as a slave. The reason was either because of the never-forgotten infiltration or he was just lazy. It was most likely the latter. _Man, this is torture! I feel like my neck is expanding…_

"Reborn can you do me a favour?" Tsuna asked. He walked towards Reborn with his hands together to show he needed something. "Can you beat up Lambo but lightly?"

Now, that was a strange favour coming from Tsuna's mouth. I know he's annoyed with Lambo, like every one else, but I thought he was too good to come up with that. He would do something else with less violence involved- or no violence at all. But then again, he did say _lightly_.

"Why, Tsuna?" I rasped, breathless from the blowing.

"Well, because you see…"

Reborn interrupted. "No." he pulled a deformed Leon from his hair as it transformed in a pair of sunglasses. "I told you before; I don't deal with lower ranking opponents." The sun's rays were beautifully reflected by his Leon-sunglasses.

"Arrogant much?" I commented.

"Shut up."

Once again, the armband-of-doom strikes me on the head.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna shrieked.

Lambo's laugh echoed from above, following the voice, you see him on top of the roof. "You can say that until now, Reborn! Lambo-san is going to be brave and jump from the second floor!"

"Are you mad?" I yelled out. _Suicide! This kid still doesn't know the meaning of suicide!_

Lambo jumped off and, in his tiny hands, he was holding a weapon. "With the stun-gun I got from boss, zap away!"

Tsuna, Reborn and I all watched Lambo descend into the little swimming pool with that activated weapon in hand and a firework of electricity exploded out when the little cow dropped into the water. Since Lambo brings horror onto himself, I couldn't bring myself to feel pity for him anymore (maybe a hint, but I wouldn't count it).

"He's beyond stupid!" said Tsuna.

"Dude! You wreaked the swimming pool!" I scolded out loud. "You're going to pay for that!"

As the flare of electricity subsided, it was followed by a deafening **bang** and mist of smokes. I covered my face with my arms for protection and stomped my way into the fog and found the Ten-Years-Older Lambo lying on the pool. His whole body was drenched by water.

"Goodness," he said. "Why am I drenched in water?"

I pointed a finger at him. "You!" My face couldn't help but flush, remembering that time when he told me that I was 'pretty' and that he's strangely attractive while drenched.

"Bianchi, look! Come over here!" Tsuna called out to the house.

Bianchi walked out from the door with another terrifying pastry on her hand. When she laid eyes on Lambo, her cheeks softly blushed. "Romeo!" she said.

_Romeo?_ I looked over at Lambo, his face only responded with a blank look. Was she mistaking him for someone else or is Lambo's real name Romeo?

Bianchi's face looked like he was some kind of long lost friend that came back from the dead: somewhat relieved and longing. Then, she ran towards him with a smile. "Romeo, you're alive!"

This scene gave me the feeling that this was 'Romeo and Juliet' except… I don't remember the romantic atmosphere shifting into a menacing one, Juliet suddenly despising her lover and slams a deadly pastry on his face. This was so wrong!

"Poison Cooking Two!" Bianchi screamed.

"To… ler… ate," Lambo croaked, his voice sounding gruff. His face was swamped with icing.

* * *

I strained to convince myself not to build a torture table, specially constructed for little annoying five-year-olds that recklessly jump off from two-floored houses, closely bring themselves to their end, and get electrocute in the process! After Older Lambo materialized back to the future, Lambo committed another attempted assault on Reborn. Due to another failure, he cried once again with his weapon threatening to pull back his older self. I had to confiscate the bazooka to cease Older Lambo from suffering more of Bianchi's cooking- and it was surprisingly heavy which surprised me how the little cow could carry it. Lambo wasn't too pleased with the confiscation and threw a tantrum that almost set me on fire.

I understand that Older Lambo was innocent, so his face being smothered by killer pastries was rather immoral, so I felt sympathy for him. But the fact that he and the little brat was one person so somehow, at some point… No, no… I feel that Older Lambo didn't deserve it but Younger Lambo did… I just decided to brush it off as it was too complicated for me to think over.

Since Hayato fled to somewhere I don't know his current location was still unknown. Being concerned was not an option since his body was covered with dynamites under his clothes. He's basically the scary one. Generally, I'm the girl so they should be worried about me walking around when the sun was almost down. But Hayato wouldn't care. I've faced that truth long ago, because I know he respects me. I even managed to use that respect to order him around sometimes.

Taking a sharp turn, I found Tsuna and Hayato walking towards my direction. Both had their heads stooped down. Their mood reflected their behaviours. I wonder what happened.

"Hey, are you guys okay?"

The two boys looked up.

"We tried to get rid of Bianchi…" Tsuna shortly explained.

And there I thought they made a treaty. Luckily for them, Reborn was craving for an eel and, to satisfy his needs, Bianchi, without delay, rode off to Hamana Lake. The little baby Mafioso's pleasures were also hers because, according to Bianchi, that was love. I informed all this to Tsuna and Hayato, in exchange for an explanation about what method they used to try relieving themselves of Bianchi, and their sulking came to a halt.

"That was it?" said Tsuna in surprise.

I nodded. "Yep, but you should get more research before you end up killing someone. Older Lambo was in a terrible condition." I stared at the picture. "Bianchi went out with a Lambo look-a-like. It's amazing how much similarities they both have. "

"So, who cares? She's out of here!" Hayato cheered. "God, **I hate her**."

On the way home, I learned something new. Hayato used to be a victim of Bianchi's poison cooking when they were kids. It all started during one of his piano recitals and Bianchi offered him a snack before it started. Hayato wasn't aware of her natural ability, so when the recital started, the symptoms took place and it affected his piano playing. In spite of this, instead of having to heed criticism from the audience, he was showered with compliments, declaring that the music was _abstract_. Ever since then, his body was traumatized and it becomes unstable whenever he sees his sister's _face_.

Strange but it was somehow understandable. Worrisome, but straightforwardly easy to deal with- just keep his distance from his sister or give her a mask.

"Too bad. I love your sister. I look up to her," I said. But then, I paused. "Except for her methods of dealing with her love-life. It's just strange."

"Just keep me away from her," Hayato replied.

I did a salute motion. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Elena!" Haru called out to me. She ran in lightning speed before her feet squealed to a brake. "We are going to meet that baby tomorrow!"

I blinked in response.

"You have to come with me early in the morning!"

"Why?" I moaned and stomped my foot. "It means waking up early!"

It attracted the attention of the surrounding students so I quickly straightened myself out. I sent them all a grin and a wave and they all shrugged it off as if it was a false alarm from exposing a great gossip.

"Please?" Haru entreated, her eyes seems to have gotten bigger with sweetness twinkling. "I need support from the _great_ Elena."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've noticed that I've been ending chapters at moments when the actual Reborn chapters ends. Oh, well. This fic is based on it after all...

Enjoy! ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Attempted Assassination Again

_Ooh. She just pushed her way through me and touched my heart._

I wasn't going to be selfish so I had to agree. I'm mature enough to not complain further about having to force myself off of bed early just so Haru can have her little fun. It was the kind thing to do. I should be praised for this.

I pressed on my eyes to tear away the sleepiness. If Haru wasn't so concentrated on the pathway, she would be thinking I was grazing my eyes off. My face was lifeless and, when I stared at the mirror this morning, my skin seems to fade in colour. Today wasn't one of my best mornings, I quickly realised that my mental state was discontented instantly after my internal clock woke me from an empty sleep. Mood swings have dawned upon me- that was my bet.

"It's still early so he should be almost…" Haru stopped. "Oh, I can't wait!" And she dashed for it.

I only _felt_ and _heard_ that she dashed for it: the ground started fanatically tapping and I heard it. When my eyes had suffered enough from rubbing, I blinked around and found that my company has definitely disappeared. I groggily sighed. _I wish that my pillow was beside me._

My sides vibrated and I jolted as a reaction. I reached for the disturbance and punched a random button to stop the phone from ringing. It was a text message but I didn't bother to read it as it didn't draw out my interest. _Damn, why do they always text me? _I quickly shrugged that thought off. _Oh, well, at least it's nice to have someone who thinks you're worthy enough to be texted._

I didn't think time flew so fast since Haru has materialised in front of me with her face flushed and her breathing fast. Her face stretched to a weary smile. It only meant one thing: she's spoken to Reborn. It was obvious who the baby was. Haru's description of him matched the Mafioso perfectly; especially the part when she said that he always walks with a kid with spiky hair. And besides, what kind of normal baby would walk on high fences?

She squealed.

"Don't tell me you're about to do something crazy."

On the way and in school, Haru had thought of nothing but Reborn. During lessons, she was scribbling down handful of plans on how to 'save' Reborn's 'corrupted mind'. I've seen them and they consisted of incomprehensible drawings with ridiculously informative labels (there was also a strange drawing of Namahage). The way she spoke about Tsuna obviously shows that she's formed slight hatred for him as she blamed him for Reboorn's behaviour. Generally, children were influenced by their guardians so when she's heard all these strange information coming out of Reborn's little mouth that he was a Mafioso and that he has a duty to raise Tsuna and stick with him, she pointed her accusing finger at him. Also, Haru has seen Reborn holding a gun, so her anger flared stronger.

I ended up shrugging all of this off as my mood swings gave me the attitude of: 'I couldn't care less' even if my head says otherwise. But Haru ignored the attitude as she was a fellow female.

But what worried me the most was that Reborn was so open about the mafia. Wouldn't that alarm people? But knowing Haru, she would keep it to herself as her only concern was Reborn. This topic is making me wonder… How would Haru feel if I tell her that I'm also a Mafioso? I shrugged off that thought since it would be a waste thinking about it when that matter hasn't even been brought up yet.

"That Tsuna is such an idiot," Haru muttered. "How could he do that to Reborn? He's teaching him dangerous things! "

"Maybe he's actually a mafia-kid. Reborn's probably shooting off people right now," I chuckled. _It's definitely likely…_

An eerie feeling bore through me as Haru didn't say anything. I turned my gaze towards her to see her glaring at me. I just gulped down the anxiety and apologised which she accepted and she heartily forgave me.

The next day, I've instantly gotten over my mood swings and Haru became even stranger (plus, she has a bad case of eye bags). She 'invited' me to come with her somewhere to organise something and I couldn't refuse as I was hauled away before I could decline- her behaviour was starting to creep me out, you see.

We stopped in front of a room and Haru already had the permission to use it. When opening it, we found costumes in open boxes that would be most likely be used in plays, there were also other things inside but Haru's attention were on the boxes. I didn't bother questioning Haru's intentions because I know that she was going to either tell me or show me sooner or later.

"Oh, by the way, last night, I met a pretty lady and she knows Reborn. We both wanted the same thing for him," Haru discussed. "And… it seems like the mafia thing that Reborn was talking about were true… I think."

_I'm guessing she's met Bianchi._ "I see... What are you going to do about it?" I asked. I then paused, the grief made me twitch. _Shit, Bianchi's back._ _As much as I adore her, she brings Death to me!_

Haru stretched a grin and held out a plain black costume from a box. She laid it flat on the floor and dug through the same box again. She then held up body guards, those ones that the Japanese warriors would use for battle centuries ago, and she matched it with the black suit.

Haru took a hockey stick from somewhere and swayed it around. "Since that Tsuna is apparently a mafia boss, Haru will challenge him!"

I too swayed myself to avoid getting hit. "Why?"

When she speaks in third person, I'd think that she's about to do something weird. But that's just me.

"For proof! If he's actually a mafia boss, I'll believe what Reborn said about being a hitman and I won't complain about it."

"What if he isn't a hitman?"

"Then, Tsuna is definitely a terrible influence with children and I should take Reborn away!"

I wasn't going to say anymore that regards that topic. I didn't want to deeply get into the details so I just settled with this: Haru was going to kill Tsuna. Unlike with Bianchi, I wasn't going to worry as much as Haru was not as dangerous. Honestly, Haru's not capable enough to kill someone. With Tsuna's improved dodging skills (on the account of the daily disasters that occurs), she'd probably only land a few bruises or less.

"By the way, that lady's name was Bianchi and she's also Italian. Do you know her?" Haru said.

I smiled. "Maybe."

He tugged on his arm but I didn't budge at all.

"Could you let go? People will start thinking-"

I held onto him tighter, cuddling his arm like a stuff toy. "Who cares? We need more bonding times." _Barely any people go pass us anyways…_

It was after school and I found Hayato earlier strutting around by himself with a cigarette hanging on his mouth again. Before I greeted him, I immediately took action to take care of the cigarette but he seems to have been aware of my presence as he dodged the attack with just a swift step back. I still managed to slap the cancer stick off later, though. But it resulted with verbal assaults and a few dynamites. After that, Hayato quickly gave up since he knew better.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he grunted.

I shook my head. "Nope. I figured this would be a great opportunity to bond," I answered fondly.

He squirmed once again but my grip never faltered which made me grin victoriously. Hayato's scent was still similar yet somehow different from when he left Italy: minty mixed with the horrendous cigarette odour. I knew that I could never get Hayato to surrender his smoking habits so I try to lessen how much he uses a day- at least once each day was the best. Sometimes he would secretly smoke an extra stick back in Italy and we'd argue until sleep was needed. It'd be quickly forgotten the next day.

"Frankie," Hayato said.

I responded with a: 'Hmm?' and looked up at him, seeing him staring directly at my eyes.

"Why do you still wear those contacts lenses? You're millions of miles away from Italy so I don't see why you have to keep up that senseless disguise of yours."

I thought wearing contacts would make _some_ difference in my appearance because I didn't like making drastic changes since I love how I am now. The whole reason for it was in case some mafia was hired to pursue and - or - kill me, excluding those assassins in the Vongola that were used to threaten me. Who would be the mastermind of it, you ask? It would be the members of Ombra Scura, of course!

"Do you question my genius in disguising? I like having blue eyes!" I said good-naturedly.

He smirked. "Yes, I do question it."

Loud thuds on the ground, shrieks and cries attracted our attention, interrupting our conversation. After I whispered Tsuna's name, Hayato, without delay, sprinted to his precious Boss and pushed himself in between him and some strange cosplayer with a motorbike helmet. Following Hayato and stopping by the sidelines of this 'battlefield', I examined the anonymous samurai and its attire was similar to the costume that was…

"What are you doing, Haru?" I screamed.

After a swing, the samurai turned its head to me. She's recognised me. "I'm challenging him to see if he's worthy!" Haru screamed back, her voice distorted due to the helmet.

"Wha-!" I paused. "Ooh! Yeah, I remember…"

Hayato has withdrawn several lit dynamites (damn, another secret stick!) and tossed them all at Haru. "Die," he muttered in scorn.

A gasp escaped my lips. "What are you doing, Hayato?" Before I could perilously dive to shield her, the dynamites has already exploded and sent me flying and crash on the barrier of the bridge. I gave out a yelp before dropping down on the floor. Tsuna ran up to me, asking if I was alright, before looking down the bridge to check for the fallen samurai.

"You're safe now, Tenth," Hayato reassured, feeling proud of himself.

Resisting the pain, I hastily stood up and faced the Smokin' Bomb. "Hayato, what did you do?" I yelled.

"Tenth was in trouble!"

"And she's my classmate!"

I watched as Haru tried to keep her head on the surface of the water but her armour was sinking her down, so she struggled, flapping her arms violently. I couldn't really just freeze here and watch her get swallowed by the water so I started removing my sweater vest and unbuttoning my school blouse but I halted briefly when I noticed Hayato's gaze, his cheeks tinted pink. Seeing people, especially a guy if you're a girl, staring at you almost half naked was clearly embarrassing, so why wouldn't my face match his?

"Why are you…?" he trailed off.

"My friend is in trouble, you dimwit!"

Then I saw Reborn standing on the railing, he then pointed his gun at Tsuna. But I shifted my eyes back to my blouse, ignoring the abrupt **bang**, to resume undressing but Hayato grabbed my wrist and motioned his chin towards Tsuna as he limply dropped down the bridge. Hayato then pulled me forward and we watched the scene happening under the bridge.

"Thank you very much…" Haru said it in a low voice.

We went to the grasses, under the bridge, when Tsuna resurfaced with Haru. A dry towel was draped over her head as she sat down, her head on her knees. She was still recovering from the incident earlier. I was patting her head for support. I was rather guilty that I didn't rescue her fast enough because I took time to strip… I could have rescued her without undressing but swimming was difficult for me with clothes on, so we'd both basically drown. Two lives would have been endangered.

"Did you even think of what you were doing?" said Hayato. "If something happens to Tenth, you won't exist in this world."

Haru muttered something but none of us could distinguish it. Out of the blue, she sprang up with her mood lively, thrilled and overjoyed. She started rambling, quoting Tsuna's words (also claiming them to be cheesy) when he saved her, while she moved around with her face flushed red. Tsuna shouted at her, telling her to be quiet as he found it embarrassing. Haru stopped and looked at Tsuna with her twinkling eyes filled with admiration.

"It was… very wonderful that you'd jump in, in place of Reborn," she uttered as if she was swooning. Her hands moved to her heart. "My heart is pounding!"

I couldn't help but gape at her. _Like hell, Reborn would jump in… He wouldn't be able to carry her…_

The girl held my hands and squealed. "Elena, I think Haru has fallen in love with Tsuna!"

My mouth dropped further down. "I'm happy for you…?" _She's spoken in third person just then…_

Tsuna butted in. "If I remember correctly, you like Reborn, right?"

Haru's face turned even redder. She then hugged me. "But I feel like being hugged by you, Tsuna!" She released me before chasing after her new… love.

"Why didn't you tell me that you actually know them?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…? But I didn't think it'd actually matter since you didn't know them before all that."

At school, my companion had thought of nothing but Tsuna this time. When I tried to apologise for not saving her fast enough, as I was her friend, she told me to forget it because if Tsuna hadn't saved her, she wouldn't have found these new feelings.

_Teenagers…_

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello! Albert heree! :)**

**I'm uploading this chappy for ilovechibis here because something has happened and she won't be able to update anything for a while!**

**She's very sorry!**

**But I assure you that she'll do her best to update soon!**

**Kisses from**

**ilovechibis and Albert :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Killer Slippers

Reborn's definitely a suspicious one. The very core of my suspicion is an obvious one. He's a baby- a baby that can talk like an educated adult, dresses himself ever so well and yield a dangerous firearm while he care for a shape-shifting chameleon that inhabits his hat and hair. In my point of view, everyone either shrugs off the abnormalities or just keep believing that he's just a little baby, just like - or especially - Takeshi Yamamoto. Few days ago, another discovery was made about Reborn, he was some kind of gifted Mathematician named Dr. Borin, and he was recognised by Haru's father. During that event, all I could think of was: _how long has Reborn been young?_

Different answers came up: he was a vampire, he had a twin brother, we're in an alternate universe and he cheated on his school exams (and very good at it).

Initiating an investigation would mean hiring workforces and I decided to make Takeshi to join because he seems to be the only decent person… But, it didn't work out too well.

_I pulled on his shirt and turned him around to face me. He had a surprised look then grinned when our eyes met._

"_Elena! Is it okay if I called you Elena?" he greeted._

_I shrugged. "Sure." I glanced around, searching for little babies with guns, and then pulled Takeshi down to my height. "Help me with something, please?"_

"_Sure! What is it?" _He didn't even give it a thought… Bless his big heart.

"_Reborn. You know, the little kid with Tsuna?" - I watched him nod enthusiastically- "I'm suspicious of the kid and I want __**you**__ to help me with that."_

_He blinked at me before giving me another signature grin. "Is this another game?"_

No matter how much torrents of persuasion I throw at the athlete, he would always chuckle or grin and comments how I'm an awesome actress. Great compliment, I admit it, but that was not an act!

_Takeshi Yamamoto…_ The Japanese teen's name was crossed out with a quick flick of my wrist. It was only Takeshi's name that was in my piece of paper, he was the only one I could consider being in my uncreated and non-existent team. I didn't want to do the investigation by myself; it seems more fun with people. Out of boredom, I wrote down people's names and, beside them, I wrote their advantages and disadvantages regarding this investigation.

**Hayato Gokudera:**

**Advantage- Loyal comrade; intelligent**

**Disadvantage- Rude; over-protective of Tsuna; suspicious of me; can be a ****bastard**

**Bianchi:**

**Advantage- disguise; reflexes; close to Reborn**

**Disadvantage- may hate me and hunt me down for this.**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada:**

**Advantage- Reborn's pupil; possibly be willing**

**Disadvantage- wimpy. End of.**

**Haru Miura:**

**Advantage- willing; can be useful**

**Disadvantage- total disaster.**

**Kyoko Sasagawa:**

**Forget it. She doesn't need to know about the mafia.**

**Lambo:**

**Fuck, no.**

**Reborn:**

**He's the target for the investigation, damn it! Why did I write his name down?**

Suddenly, my computer chair, with me onboard, trembled and rolled away from my desk, disturbing me from work. I quickly concluded that it was just one of those little tremors when the vibrations have halted. I looked around and found parts of my ceiling were fractured and little debris dropped to the floor.

A thud on the wall. More cracks formed, the old ones stretched to the centre of the ceiling. How troublesome…

_Damn, neighbours. So they're the culprit. _Exiting my room, I knocked to the room next door and it was quickly answered by a kid with red hair and glasses, his eyes showed panic and alarm but then they subsided to worry.

"I'm sorry to disturb but can you keep it down there? Parts of my ceiling cracked and I don't want people raining in." I said.

He thought for a moment. "Uh… Oh! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! Something just went flying!"

As long as he was sorry, he was off the hook for me. Complaining just seem like an honest way of acting in these kind of situation. Besides, the matter was too trivial to commence an argument with, plus I was busy with something. I shrugged, waved and walked away, back to my room.

_Back to the drawing board… _I dropped myself onto my seat.

* * *

"A mafia hide-out? Sounds quite cool to me."

I received a girlish scream from the little boss. He backed himself up in a nearby fence, face reddened with surprise.

"Calm down. I'm just here for lunch, and then I'll leave." I walked around them, snatching Hayato's cigarette in the process and sat down next to him. Hayato growled and took out another cigarette, my action was the same, and I snatched it as soon as it reached his lips. He muttered a curse and pouted irritably while he combed his fingers up his hair.

"What do you think of a hide-out, Elena?" Reborn questioned.

"Like I said, sounds quite cool," I replied, shrugging. "It's a good idea for meetings and organising missions" - I sent Tsuna a smirk - "and assassinations…"

Another girlish squeal.

The Smokin' Bomb whipped his head to me. "Stop doing that to the Tenth!"

* * *

"Oh, gosh…" I breathed.

As much as I appreciated Kyoya Hibari disallowing cigarettes, he didn't have to take action to the extent that the culprit would be… _bitten to death_. Tsuna, Hayato then Takeshi- they were single-handedly beaten to a pulp that they were unable to regain consciousness, except for Tsuna which impressed me.

Discovering that the reception room now belonged to the Disciplinary Committee, as Takeshi had informed me, we have to evacuate. We were in a big pinch, and with someone as deadly as him, we won't go unscratched- or _unbitten_. A little scratch was better than a large bite-mark.

"You're next, girl," the animal announced.

"Uh…" I pointed at myself. "Me?" _I don't even go to this school! I can't even say that since this is the __**Disciplinary Committee**__, I'll get in big trouble…_

A shot of a gun. Tsuna went onto the Dying Will state again.

"So it's you," I said to Reborn, who stood on the windowsill.

"Obviously. Who else here have a gun?" he answered.

What got my mouth gaping open was when Tsuna grabbed Leon and that little chameleon transformed into a slipper as Tsuna attacked Kyoya with it. Who knew a slipper can inflict that much damage that it got the animal to say: 'Can I kill you?' I clapped my hands in excitement; this battle was going to be good.

"That's enough." said the baby Mafioso. "You're very strong after all."

"What? You planned us - well, me almost - to get beaten up?" I stared at the baby in disbelief. "How could you do that?"

"Shut up."

I twitched and obeyed like a puppy. How could this kid have so much intimidating aura in his little body?

Kyoya turned to us. "I don't know who you are but… I'm really irritated," he launched at us. "Stand still and wait for me."

Squealing like a weakling, I sidestepped as I ducked. I'll admit it; I'm no match for him. I'll be sushi-ed before my fist or foot could get a centimetre from him- I wouldn't say I'm a pathetic excuse of a mafia, though. I have my own function; it's just not head-on physical battles.

Reborn defended himself with a weapon I can't name (seriously, what the heck is that thing?). It caught Kyoya's tonfa. Reborn didn't even have to move an inch, seeing as he was still standing on the same spot. Ironically, Kyoya had a satisfied expression etched on his previously scowling face.

"Wow, you're amazing," he commented.

At that moment, sizzling fuse sounded and Reborn was holding a bomb. _Please, no more surprises!_ Grabbing for both unconscious boys, I attempted to pull them out of the room. Anywhere was great, just not here…

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Elena! What happened to you?" Haru shrieked with first aid already in hand.

She dragged me to the nurse's office and started tending scratches, lumps and bleeding cuts. The nurse had asked for assistance - or take over the whole thing - but Haru did not hear the request because of her screaming lectures at me on how I should care for myself better. I just mouthed the nurse to just leave us and she complied unsurely and bowed before leaving.

"It's like something exploded on you," Haru remarked, covering up my clean cuts with bandages.

I chuckled nervously. "He-he… You have no idea."

"How could you get this injured in school?"

_Gulp_. "I climbed up a tree somewhere at the back of the school. I decided to pretend to be a koala for a day…"

She paused, staring up at me with an incredulous look that screamed: 'Really? Really, now? A koala?'

I quickly retorted. "Being an inactive animal was better than being one that bites people to death!"


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Doctor Himself

After becoming **officially** friends with the school nurse of Namimori Middle School, as a result of visiting the school ever so often and mainly hiding in her work place, I've been managing to avoid Kyoya Hibari with more ease. But there's never a day I'd walk out of _that_ school without having at least an eye or physical contact with him and receive some _gifts_ to remember him by- a sweet but very painful thought. Ever since that time at the reception room, the Animal has been alert of my presence and keeping my eyes on Tsuna has been more difficult. These days were just _slightly_ easier. Just because things have become 'slightly easier', as I had said, doesn't mean that I still won't do my usual ninja stealth routine.

Today was the start of Namimori Middle's Athletic Fest, according to Yamamoto, it's a fairly big and important event because every student was enthusiastic about it, determined to be the team that hovers above all others, the one standing on the highest stage that has '**FIRST**' embossed on it. Even I, who isn't even part of the school, was excited about it as I get to watch the guys compete like the beasts that they are. It's also interesting how Hayato will play and which event he'll be participating in. Cheering him on will give me an opportunity to hear him say 'thanks' to me for supporting him- maybe I'm just dreaming.

I twisted the doorknob and stepped into the nurse's office.

"Hey, I'm going to be here all day so I'm going to need-" I paused, finding that the nurse was male. "Who the hell are you?"

His hair was styled like Hayato's; a middle parting with medium length hair, except this man's hair colour was dark brown. He was massaging his jaw and chin while his face, which suddenly held a suspicious goofy grin, was closely shaven. With those heavy-lidded eyes, it looks seductive and alluring enough to entice, tempt and lure women if he gazes at them. But I'm not categorized as a woman yet (plus he's old so that seductive magic would have diminished) so I wouldn't know how it'd feel. Being an adolescent or teen like me gives me the abilities -or intuition- to spot paedophiles like him.

"I'm Doctor Shamal, the new school nurse. And who are _you_?" he said.

_It's him. The womaniser with Hayato-hair._ "'Shamal'? Like _the_ 'Trident Shamal?'"

"I see, a Mafioso girl. Even more interesting!" That goofy grin stretched even wider. "Yes, Trident Shamal."

I frowned at the confirmation. "You're a womaniser, you also come to Hayato's mansion, when he was younger, with women saying that they're your sister or sisters, making him think you have over sixty siblings."

"Hayato?"

"Hayato Gokudera. Smokin' Bomb."

"Oh, yeah, him. Well, he was being annoying so I had to say something that's not too inappropriate or I'll have his dad chasing after me." I would have been glad to have that disturbing grin removed but he replaced it with a smirk, which was even more disturbing than, when I was younger, realising how babies were made. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong with you so I can fix it… Oh, yeah, I don't know my patient's name yet, what may it be?"

He advanced towards me until he was at arms reach. His hand was held out so he was able to touch my neck. As I stepped backwards, he steps forward. I couldn't tolerate his paedophilic ways so with a quick roundhouse kick, I slammed him down, his face smashed against the floor. I didn't regret this nor was I terrified to have done this because I was going to be sexually harassed by a notorious assassin who claims to be infected with six-hundred-and-six diseases (I did a research about him not too long after I started sharing a life with Hayato). It's just… so wrong.

"Aw, please, don't be like that, darling," the doctor whined.

Another confirmation: definitely a paedophile.

"Elena," I answered. I pushed my foot on his shoulder. "What happened to the old school nurse and why is a mafia, like you, working here?"

Shamal's head raised up to casually lean on his hand, while his elbows sat on the floor, as if he was totally unhurt by the attack. "I was broke from partying hardcore so I had to get a job. The school needed a nurse so I applied. I heard that previous nurse moved somewhere else, that's all."

_She ditched me!_ I stared at him. "You're… very different from what I think doctor would be."

I removed my foot from his shoulder, letting him stand up. I walked towards the door to leave by I was stopped by the doctor, whose hand now lay on my shoulder. Thinking he was going to say something serious, he proved me wrong.

"Come back soon, Elena," he said seductively.

This time… it was a roundhouse punch.

* * *

Team A was doing well, despite Tsuna coming last at the Pogo Stick event. But Takeshi redeemed back the score he should have earned by coming first at the race. Hayato has yet to compete so I don't have any excuse to initiate a hug. Maybe he'll play at the last event…

"What? That guy's your brother?" I screamed.

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah! He's so fired up today."

I looked at her then at Ryohei who attracted attention to himself with his glorious voice that held _extreme_ pride. Kyoko was a pretty, sweet and very innocent school girl while Ryohei was a muscled boxer with a big mouth. They were a contrast from each other, down from the gender up to the personality trait. Being opposite from each other's sibling was a common thing. In spite of this, I was having difficulties acknowledging that both of these two had slipped out from the same womb.

"Elena!" Nana called out to me. "There's lunch here, have some!"

I waved back to signal that I was coming. "You want to come with, Kyoko?"

"I'm good, thank you! I'll look for Hana, I promised to have lunch with her. See you later!" And the girl ran off.

_I just wish I could be as innocent…_ I sat down next to Nana as she offered me a bento with food perfectly cooked and neatly placed. She even made me extra toasted rice balls, food that I discovered to love and occasionally crave. Sadly, I couldn't enjoy feasting on Nana's brilliant cooking as students bore through Tsuna. It may not be directed at me but the mood bothers me.

"What have you done, Tsuna?" I whispered.

"I got falsely accused of eliminating the other team's bosses…" he nervously answered.

I gasped. "Just so you could win?"

"No! No-!"

I patted him on the back. "That's the spirit! We have to do what it takes to win!"

"No! You don't understand! This is a **school competition**, playing fair is important!"

"Oh, I see. That's too bad. People are going to hate you."

"They already do…"

Suddenly, a group of bodies dropped limply on the floor. They were all pale and some gurgled non-stop. They were obviously from Bianchi's poison cooking and the 'aroma' of her cooking wavered around the air and to my nose. My body's reaction wasn't too pleasant. I ran.

When the unpleasant pain subsided, I found myself face to face with Hayato… with another stick in his mouth. Damn you.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, puffing out.

"Your sister's cooking," I groaned. "Just smelling them makes me sick!" I scratched my head, hoping it would ease the slight light-headedness overcoming me.

Hayato stilled me, laying his hand on top of my head. "Be careful, okay?"

I blinked at him. He's being _sincere_… So unusual.

He frowned. "Because I don't want you crashing in my apartment again!"

"Can I crash in your apartment anyways?"

"No."

I flinched, a repulsive feeling lingering through my throat and stomach. My brows furrowed in anxiety and I moaned at the unpleasantness, I stroked my lower neck hoping for it to cease already. It piqued my curiosity, what does Bianchi put in her cooking to make it so bad? Or is my body just this weak? My insides were ready to be heaved out but I breathed slowly to avoid such embarrassment. Hastily, a cool water bottle was pushed to my face. I leaned onto it, smiling at the soothing coldness.

"Frankie, hold it."

I complied and pressed the bottle on my neck. _Ahh… Heaven…_

"Drink it and feel better already. It's embarrassing to hear that you vomited."

I looked at him to see his head turned to the side. His face didn't say that he was annoyed, just an expression that shows an act of aloofness to hide his thoughtfulness. It's pleasing to see him showing his not-so-bad side. It's cute how he shows it in his own way because he's not actually the sweetest fruit in the basket.

"Does it really embarrass you that I make a fool out of myself?" I asked.

"All the time, you're so annoying." he grunted.

"Why does it embarrass you?"

"Because I know you."

I grinned. "So you love me?"

"Stop being a bitch." a sour look was directed at me. "Just shut up and drink it."

"But we went on a date, Hayadera! You've got to love me!"

He scratched his head, frustration reddening his face. "It was not a date, damn it!"

* * *

"Thank you for waiting," the microphone echoed. "A decision has been made in the Pole Knocking debate."

Hayato and I turned towards the microphone.

"Decision?" I said.

The announcer continued. "Upon debating with the representatives, this year's Pole Knocking will be Team A versus B and C Union Team!"

Team A was obviously not pleased with the notice. However, Team B and C responded positively, all roaring with excitement and ecstasy. They were most likely eager to crush Team A to the ground because Team A -Tsuna- apparently committed terrible things by eliminating some of the opposing competitors. Whatever has been done has been done- they were going to be sushi-ed _to the extreme_ as a consequence.

"Ooh… You guys are dead, Hayadera. Unless you use dynamites, there's no way you're going to win," I commented, sipping on a chocolate carton drink. "Don't worry, if there's blood shed, I'll save you guys."

"We don't need saving. We're going to win because Tenth is there, along with his right-hand-man!" Hayato replied, pointing proudly at himself. "We alone can burn them to the ground."

"No, you can't. With Takeshi and Ryohei too, yes."

"Don't look down on me."

"I can't, you're taller than me by a few centimetres."

* * *

To my surprise, since the leaders of both Team A and B has been eliminated, Kyoya climbed up to the opposing team's pole to fight as the leader. So now poor Tsuna's against the Animal and I don't think being bitten to death was his liking.

"Tsuna, if you can't bite then lick him to death!" I yelled out for support and encouragement. I turned to Reborn who sat on my shoulders. "He's not going to make it. He cannot possibly lick Kyoya; his tongue will get cut off…"

"If I shoot his tongue and make it longer maybe he can," Reborn responded.

"Ouch."

The game has commenced and the teams charged like bulls. Tsuna was immediately in a bad situation as the opposing competitors has already started climbing up and grabbing onto him. Even the talented Takeshi and Ryohei are having trouble defending Tsuna as the difference in number between the teams were too great. Hayato wasn't doing too good either. Tsuna's pole wobbled and titled, the Vongola boss was about to get tossed off.

I sighed, "At least he lasted longer than I predicted."

"Oh, well." Reborn held out a gun, aimed at Tsuna and pulled that trigger.

Tsuna's clothes have been stripped off, leaving the usual underwear, and, in mid-air, he cried out, "Mid-air reborn! Win the Pole Knocking as if I were to die!" as he dropped down, he jumped on a random head and bounced up high as if it was a trampoline. He's managing to survive, quickly skipping on people's heads. Good tactic: the only rule that I heard that the leader must not touch the ground.

With Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato, Tsuna made a living vehicle and shield. Bulldozing their way to the frightening Kyoya Hibari, they swept the competitors as if they were mere dust. Unfortunately, because of Hayato and Ryohei's short-temper, they seemed to have started a fight and threw a punch at each other. This caused Tsuna to be catapulted to the ground and, therefore, losing the game.

I clicked my tongue. "Ah, stupid! We could've won!"

"Elena, let's go down," Reborn commanded.

As we walked back to Nana and the others, I watched as another fight has started. The opposing team ambushed Tsuna but to be protected by the three musketeers- Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato. Hayato was obviously pissed so he did something only Hayato would be capable off. Lighting hundreds of dynamites and showering them at the field.

Reborn jumped off of my shoulder. "This is an Athletic Fest that you'll remember."

It was followed by praises from the crowd, agreeing that this year's event was a great one.

Even I agreed. I've never seen a sport event so active and violent.

* * *

"Ouch! Be extremely careful with that!" Ryohei complained deafeningly.

Irritated, I slapped an icepack onto his forehead and moved to my next patient. Takeshi smiled up at me and held up his arms to me.

"Ah, Elena… This arm hurts," he said.

I placed an icepack on the bruised arm and told him to hold it. Why am I nursing the boys, you ask? The school's new nurse refuses to treat boys so I volunteered to care for Takeshi, Ryohei, Hayato and Tsuna while the rest of the student population were submitted to the hospital for little treatments. The boys' injury weren't serious enough for me to not be able to take care of so my job was going smoothly.

"Who's the new school nurse anyways?" Hayato questioned.

I hesitated to answer. I don't think Hayato actually wants to know about the man. "Some dude."

"A guy?" said Tsuna.

"Yep."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wonder how many chapters it'll take for me to get to the Kokuyo Arc. :D  
The Daily Life Arc is important to me because it gives a chance for Elena to meet characters and show how they'll interact with eachother. Also, this arc will help to _slowly_ reveal more things about her and some other things... Elena's not just a character inserted into Reborn just so Gokudera can have someone xD


	10. Chapter 10: The First Kill

_I can't believe I'm doing this but…_ I knocked on the door. _He's actually the only capable one, he's also the best there is…_

The door swung open.

"Ah! Elena… So, you did come back," the perverted doctor greeted, stretching a smirk with his lips.

_I forgot. What am I doing here again?_ Just seeing him just made me forget why I walked all the way, before school, to Namimori Middle just to see him. Those steely eyes were eyeing me from head to foot and that grin of his sends high voltage of icy electricity through my spine, the feeling was very chilling and nerve-jangling. Now that I'm looking at him, eye-to-eye, I regret ever knocking on this particular door. I pondered whether to run or throw a roundhouse attack. Both choices were equally good and reasonable.

You know what? My body's been twitching for some action lately so I decided to do the latter of the two. Now, at this moment, I remembered why I came here just to specifically see him.

"I just want a check-up!" I yelled, hugging myself, holding myself together in case my whole body collapses. "Gosh! That look you were making was creepy!"

Shamal rolled to his back and looked up to me. "Alright, at least you considered seeing me out of all the doctors. I actually feel honoured." he grinned. "Black panties…"

I kicked him to roll him back to his front. "Stop being a pervert and give me a damn check-up!"

He sat up and massaged parts of his body that was victimised by my attacks. "Okay, okay! Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

I sat down on a patient's bed and waited for him to pull up a chair and sit with me.

"There might be something wrong with my body," I said. "My stomach hurts…"

He nodded and his cheeks flushed.

"I think it's critical, you perv!" I added.

"Are you pregnant?" he questioned after snapping out of thoughts.

"No!" I opposed. "I start getting sick when I smell Bianchi's cooking-!"

He immediately reacted and stood up, shoving his seat away. "You can count on me!"

Next thing I knew, I was being 'glomped'.

* * *

"How can you actually smell how bad her food is? They still smell like food until you eat it."

"I don't know. It's just immediate reaction and, next thing you know, I'm clutching onto my stomach."

I sipped until the carton box was empty and juice-depleted. I shot it to a rubbish bin and mentally did a quick cheer for being on target. Hayato sat beside me, elbows leaning on his knees, staring intensely at the pigeons as if he's a tenacious predator, ready to pounce at an unexpected moment. His breathing was noticeably slow too, as I've been watching him, so his attention is proven to be very focused on those winged-animals. The silver-head is basically multitasking. We're in a conversation while he glares at pigeons as he puffs on those putrid cancer sticks.

Yes, Hayato and I are on another date (he still counters that it's not).

I randomly knocked at his door and intruded. At first, he complained but he later calmed down, letting my nosy-self sniff around, exploring every nooks and crannies of his apartment. He suddenly said he was bored so I invited him to go out with me to the park; he impassively nodded and followed me.

"So, for the rest of your life, you're going to get sick just seeing your sister's face?" I said.

"I hate her anyways so I'm fine not seeing her," replied Hayato, flicking away the used cigarette to a rubbish bin nearby.

"That's mean, Hayadera."

I leaned back far enough to have me seeing the world upside-down. It was interesting at the beginning but it was starting to bore me. Before I could pull my head back up, Takeshi came into view. Casually, he walked with the usual grin on his face and waving to anyone that lay eyes on him. He noticed me and waved which I responded to waving back.

"I'm bored," Hayato sighed… again.

I pulled myself together. "Want to go to Tsuna's then?"

The lacklustre Smokin' Bomb stood up and slowly walked to the direction of Tsuna's home, he didn't say a word. I just sat still, gazing down the pigeons with puckered lips, thinking how they managed to intrigue Hayato for a short while. They just walk as they simultaneously shoot their heads back and fort then peck something a human eye cannot distinguish from this distance. I would say the head's movement were hypnotizing.

I literally shook these thoughts off and followed Hayato.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hayato screamed crossly.

"I don't have club activities today so I'm just a person with nothing to do like you, guys," Takeshi answered, always so carefree that I'm starting to feel envious.

"Hey!"

In a blink of an eye, Hayato had grabbed Takeshi by the collar. He couldn't possibly lift Takeshi to demonstrate more aggression as the baseball athlete was already taller than him so his sour expression will have to do. As always, Takeshi didn't seem to see this as a threat and continued smiling like a goofball.

Hayato sneered, "How dare you say I have nothing better to do! Don't put me together with the likes of you!"

I tried to pull Hayato's hand away from the carefree goofball. "Hey, now. Let's not start a fight; I don't think Nana would be happy seeing you two fight…"

"Weren't you the one who was smoking on the park bench just a while ago, saying: 'I'm bored' to the pigeons?"

I was simply ignored.

Then the door swung open, revealing Tsuna's cluttered room with Haru and the room's owner trying to veil their existent from us. Reborn just stood there with those big dark eyes. Stepping inside, the room's state seemed to appear a lot worst than being outside. Looking down, Haru upper body was tucked under a table while her rear stuck out. She's really very good at playing hide-and-seek…

"What are you doing here, Haru?" I asked, giving her a little tap on the rear.

She slid out and whimpered, "Tsuna… has…"

"I've killed someone!" Tsuna screamed, holding his head in frustration.

"Eh?" Hayato and Yamamoto said in unison.

Tsuna and Haru explained the situation with teary eyes. The future Vongola boss was clearly guilty of the accident; his little innocent heart couldn't bear to believe that he, with his own hand, has killed someone. With exaggerated emotions, Haru clutched onto me, wailing and sobbing to me what she's going to do while her beloved was behind bars. She even asked me to live in her house for emotional support until Tsuna's finally released. I was hesitant on how to pacify the distressed girl so I just continuously patted her back gently and said, 'it's going to be okay'. It's the typical way of soothing a shaken soul but it shows that you care.

But, to be honest, I feel like congratulating Tsuna. In Ombra Scura, if a kid takes life when they're still in their teens, you are praised by the Shadows- the people I call 'evil' with twisted hearts _and_ brains. I'm not too fond of such salutation but it's just so natural to me because I was exposed to such things. I assure, I haven't killed someone yet, I just happen to get caught in parties a lot so I was influenced as a kid.

"Tsuna, congratulations!" I blurted out.

Everyone's attention turned to me, each of their faces showing horror with the exception of Takeshi who blinked blankly and Reborn whose face never change. My free hand slowly reached up to my lips to cover and stared back awkwardly. The silence and stares continued on and I was beginning to feel insecure and uncomfortable, biting my fingers was a symptom for it.

"Uh… I mean. I'll miss you?" I squeaked.

"What are you saying, Elena?" Tsuna whined.

"It's in Elena's blood," started Reborn, "It's actually natural for her to say such things because of the influences of her Famiglia. A kid who's killed someone is praised by the higher ranks."

Hayato clicked his fingers. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

"I'm sorry…" I bowed my head.

Haru stood up. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by Elena's 'Famiglia'? Killing?" -She massaged her temples- "What are you saying?"

"She's a Mafioso," Reborn simplified.

* * *

I sat down cross-legged with Haru who hugged my arm, affectionately rubbing her cheeks softly against it to demonstrate her everlasting affection like a cat- she even 'mewed'. After a short explanation from Reborn, Hayato and I regarding my involvement with the mafia, including a heartfelt apology and reasoning for keeping this a secret, Haru and I decided to start all over. What we explained to her were just the main facts, we didn't bother going into deep details because it was unnecessary and tedious.

"You know, we forgot about the dead guy," I mentioned.

"Hiii!" That was Tsuna's signature scream.

With a cigarette in hand, Hayato leaned down on the fresh corpse. "Hey, if you don't wake up I'll burn you with this **cigarette**," he threatened.

With a tap of a cigarette, the corpse twitched as a reaction… Everyone once again fell silent. This man who has been killed by Tsuna's own hand just a while ago was still living; the absurdity just gave me goose-bumps. Tsuna was evidently frightened.

"Quick! Let's get an ambulance!" shrieked Haru.

"No need," Reborn said, "I called in a doctor."

The anxious _Tenth_ stuttered. "You mean…"

I realised something. "Wait, it's not going to be…"

The little baby dragged a drunken doctor into the room, flushed and intoxicated by alcohol. The man had recently retired from a party… Hayato instantly recognised Shamal and told him to distant himself away from him because he didn't want to be 'infected' by his womanizer-ways after Shamal greeted him.

"Dr. Shamal! Please, hurry up and look at the patient!" Tsuna cried.

"Oh, that's right. I heard someone's about to die."

Shamal walked over to Haru and, with a professional expression, he pressed his hands against Haru's chest. Just what he deserves, Haru's self-defence mechanism kicked in and threw a punch at the perverted doctor. As if unhurt, just like before, he recovered and positioned himself properly with a grin.

"She'll be just fine if she's that lively," he paused. "She's cute too."

"Just do your job, will you?" I complained. _When is the dead guy going to be checked?_

"Elena!" -I was once again 'glomped'- "Oh, yeah. Is your body okay, Elena?"

Yesterday, when I visited him at school, Shamal had asked me to report to him the next day regarding my body's reaction towards Bianchi's cooking. Today, he concluded that it's nothing too serious; the pain will fade after a while, just like a simple tummy ache. This was similar to Hayato's condition when exposed to Bianchi's face, except I wasn't traumatized in any way. My nose just knows what's poisonous and what's not.

"Eh? What does he mean?" Another question, it was from Hayato Gokudera.

I pushed Shamal off with a kick after a quick answer of 'I'm fine' and Tsuna quickly took his attention to point at the _actual_ patient who's in need of _actual_ help. He mentioned that if he's not breathing, if his heart is not beating and if his pupils are dilated… then the man was dead… And Tsuna will have officially and unintentionally made his first kill. Congratulations?

One at a time, Haru checked the lifeless man's eyes, Takeshi laid a sheet of paper on his face to check his breathing and Hayato pressed his ears against his back to listen for his heart. Every one of us was crushed to discover that he was definitely dead. To make it worse, Shamal walked out, claiming that he must have 'crossed over' when he was messing around and light-heartedly left as if it was nothing. What a bastard.

"I'm definitely doomed! I really killed the guy!" Tsuna panicked, tearing his hair out with absolute dismay.

"Don't worry I called someone else in case this happened," Reborn spoke up.

I was predicting that this was one of those unnecessary surprises of his. Motorcycle engine roared from outside and, once it subsided, the Animal climbed in. Because of Takeshi tall physique, I used him as a wall to hide and shield myself. I'm now prepared to face his biting wrath. Oh, Reborn, you never fail to surprise me…

"Yo," he greeted. "I'm not here to play with you guys. The baby just owes me something."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, I was very relieved at the news. However, I kept myself in the same position just in case.

"We've been waiting," said Reborn.

Kyoya eyed the limp body. "Good job, you shot him right in the heart. Sure, I'll dispose of him for you."

Another signature scream from the wimpy boss.

"He'll get rid of the body so it can never be found. This way, it'll seem like the murder never happened," explain Reborn.

Tsuna poor little heart was once again attacked, such things were not meant for frail souls like himself. Guilt was going to swallow him whole. He began to panic even more, Haru's similar actions wasn't doing him any good.

"I'll send someone from the committee later," declared Kyoya and he jumped off from the same window.

"Can't he use the door?" I asked.

Takeshi replied with a shrug and grin.

* * *

The man's name was Moretti; he was the limp body that caused panic in the Sawada household- the one that Tsuna apparently killed. It turned out that he's a part of the Vongola and that he decided to meet the future boss by showing him his specialty called the 'Addio'. It's when the person is able to stop his heart from beating whenever he wishes and able to execute a state of death.

Vongola's proving to be a more interesting Famiglia. Maybe I should consider Reborn's offer…

"Maybe you should. It'll be fun to have a young Mafioso like you," Iemitsu said. "Basil needs a new friend around his age."

"I need more choices. I can't just choose a Famiglia that I've only seen," I replied.

"True. That reminds me, in a few weeks something might interest you."

I was definitely interested. "What is it?"

"You'll see yourself. Giving out details is no fun."

I chuckled. "That's true."

Instead of the Ninth boss or his right-hand-man, Tsuna's father has been contacting me every once in a while. It made me wonder why the right-hand-man's number had stopped appearing on my phone but I just shrugged it off as the men from Vongola were busy people. Besides, Iemitsu was a better company as he doesn't threaten me with assassins, instead he provides reassurance and advice when I need and asks for it (he never asks about my mission unless I mention it). He was a busy man since he was part of CEDEF but he still finds time to contact me, it made me feel special how he'd take the time just to help me.

"By the way, how long is this mission going to last?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know because the Ninth decides them all. I'd say that I'd take advantage of all this and just do the job."

"My apartment room's kind of cheap."

"You can live with Nana, if you want."

"Good idea. Well, thanks and goodnight."

"Before you go, please keep this in mind."

"Hm?"

"Take good care of yourself. Always remember to look out for your safety as well as your friends. But especially yourself."

_I know that already…_ "Thanks!"

I finished the call.

I sighed and plopped down the bed. The bed felt softer than usual, I must be really worn out. I'm definitely doing a good job. Everyday, I risk myself getting in trouble in school by escaping to Namimori Middle just to check Tsuna's condition and ensure his safety. Then, during the weekends, I'd sacrifice some -or all- my precious free time just to see him. Nothing too threatening, other than Kyoya, has approached Tsuna yet but I always expect the worse to come at some point. After all, Tsuna is the future Vongola boss. Wait…

_Is that why Iemitsu said all that?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** YES! FINALLY, THE BIG ONE-OH!

I feel like doing something special to commemorate this 'success'.

Maybe another additional chapter for the one-shot: _Good Old Times_? I don't know. XD

Oh, and thank you for the faves and alerts! Great to know that people took the time to read- whether they think this is a load of bullpoo or not. T.T

**Oh, If you're interested in seeing what Elena looks like, I've changed my display picture so you can see her :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Cavallone Famiglia

I stared at myself through the mirror, thinking _very_ deeply. I fastened the belt and it loosely hung on my waist and hip. Up and down, I mused whether it was worthy of staying there or not. Did it look elegant? Or was it silly? With a tilted head and pursed lips, I removed the accessory and swapped it for another. More minutes passed and my eyes were still glued on the mirror, judging my waist and hips with hawk's eyes. I groaned with aggravation and loosened the belt, but still holding it in one hand so I can wear it again in case my fickle mind decides to have me put it on again.

_With a belt or without?_

I twisted my head to the clock's direction. Time was consumed fast so I dashed out of the apartment, belt still in hand. I sprinted as fast as my legs could take me and when I noticed silver locks that belong only to Hayato, I swerved, almost slipping out of balance, and stopped in front of him.

"With or without a belt?" I inquired boisterously while panting, holding up the belt to his face.

He moved it away from his view. "What?"

"I can't decide, okay? I miss wearing loose belts but I'm not sure if it looks good on uniform!"

"You have it on your hands now. You might as well wear it." Hayato shrugged indifferently.

I sighed and wrapped the belt around me once again. I lifted my arms to present myself to the dynamite-wielder. "How do I look?"

"The same."

I frowned and lightly kicked his shin.

"Do that again and I'll blow you up," Hayato warned.

I did a little jazz-hand motion. "Ooh… I'm shaking." Sarcasm was leaking out of my lips.

The silence became suspicious so I turned around, finding Hayato holding up dynamites in between his fingers, cigarette hazardously close to the fuse. Before the cigarette and fuse would come in contact, I pulled them apart to safe distant and smiled guiltily at Hayato, wordlessly pleading for forgiveness. Smokin' Bomb smirked at his dominant position and withdrew his weapon slowly as if saying: 'Remember your place, bitch'.

When the air was clear of hostility, we walked together to the direction of Tsuna's home (as per usual). Other than Namimori Middle School, the Sawada residence seems to be the most exciting place to be as all the fun and lunacy were stored in that one area. Because of Bianchi, Reborn and Lambo free-loading in his home, at least something fanatical and extreme will take place, whether Tsuna likes it or not. Plus, Nana prepares the best food so it's no surprise I'd free-load too just to have a quick munch.

As we drew closer, we noticed that there are men in formal black suits crowding around the entrance of Tsuna's house. Just by their appearances, they were definitely not Japanese. They seem to look threatening, and most of them don't even look suave, nevertheless they gave out pleasant vibes- this is why we don't judge books by their covers. Personally, they look like an assembly of mafia- a _friendly_ mafia, perhaps? Oh, the chances of that…

"Good morning, Tenth!" Hayato contentedly spoke up. "I woke up too early so I was wandering around and ended up here."

"To be honest, it's like automatic for us to come here," I remarked. "Our legs just take us here."

Hayato turned towards the crowd of men. "Anyways, who are these guys?"

A blonde guy walked closer to us and leaned against the fences. He was older than us but very much younger than the men around (he seems to be in just his twenties). Blondie was exceptionally handsome. Tresses of blonde framed his very boyish and striking face. His honest brown-eyes held a serene feeling as if you're looking at an angel itself, it was also quite alluring, and those long lashes supported a 'pretty-boy' look. This young man was very **gorgeous**. He wore a causal black short-sleeved top, which fails to hide his tattoos that trailed from his neck to his arms, with baggy trousers. It seems like he just woke up.

"Hey, Smokin' Bomb brat! It's our first meeting, isn't that right?" he acquainted casually.

"Tattoo Bucking-Horse Dino…" muttered Hayato, he seems uninterested.

I was caught staring and the embarrassment made my cheeks flush red. I was frantically avoiding eye-contact with the man. It was making me insecure and shaky and my eyes were undecided in which direction to look. My chest pounded, the internal noise blocking my ears of any sound. Finally, I decided to smile directly at him.

"You must be Bucking Horse Dino!" I lilted then I suddenly paused. Eyeing Dino up and down, concentrating especially on his tattooed arms. I just exploded, "Cavallone!"

The realisation smacked me on the face. This man is from the Cavallone Famiglia but he wasn't just any kind of man, he was the _boss_. The Cavallone is in the Mafia alliance with the Vongola, so the two are indeed quite close. Furthermore, Cavallone has about five-thousand men making it one of the largest Mafia Famiglia in the mafia world. Dino, himself, has attained quite a reputation. By fixing his Famiglia's financial issues, he made Cavallone very influential. He is also known for his tattoos (and gorgeous looks!).

Dino smiled at my uproar and took my hand. Before he spoke, he placed a kiss on it. "Yes. Who may this charming lady be?"

Just to make sure I don't humiliate myself for a mistake, I looked around, hoping that there were no other females. "Me?"

He chuckled then nodded.

My cheeks started to burn. "Elena…"

"No surnames?"

"Oh! Eh… DiFranco. Elena DiFranco…"

He paused, staring for a second before his smile returned. "Beautiful. Elena DiFranco."

The way his mouth smoothly voiced my name was music to my ears. My body felt like it was above normal temperature, it's miraculous how I still haven't collapsed of heatstroke. If you compare Older Lambo to Dino, the cow would just be another pretty face. What's more, Lambo's charm has never overwhelmed me like how Dino does.

"Hey, guys! You're going to be late!" Takeshi's voice echoed in the background.

I could hear Hayato complaining about Takeshi's friendliness towards him. I never bothered shifting my attention away from the Bucking Horse because his whole existence magnetizes me. When he became aware that I haven't even moved, he smiled once again and leaned down to me.

"You're going to be late for school, Elena," he uttered in Italian.

Takeshi called out to me. "Elena! You're going to be late too!"

_I don't really care about school right now…_ Next thing I knew, I was being forcefully ushered away.

"Urgh," grumbled Hayato's voice. "Frankie, get to school already."

While we walked to school together (as usual, I'm taking the long way), Hayato explained to Tsuna about the history of Cavallone. Every time the name 'Dino' was mentioned, I would noisily exhale reflexively. Of course, it was jabbing Hayato's nerves because it interrupts him. Disregarding that, Tsuna was very impressed with his new 'brother'. I believe Dino would be a great influence for him; he'll possibly also inspire him to be a mafia if we cross our fingers. Hearing that he was also tutored by Reborn, it means Tsuna would eventually be a fine boss - _if_ he accepts it.

"Either way, I don't like him," Hayato finished.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna questioned, surprised.

He scowled. "Anyone older than me is an enemy."

I tugged on Hayato's sleeve. "So, does this mean you hate me too?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Horrid bastard." I glared at him.

He smirked. "Annoying bitch."

"C'mon, you two…" said Tsuna worriedly.

"Hey, Tsuna, you said something about mafia…" Takeshi butted in. "It's a weird company name."

Out of the blue, a high-class car drove passed us. It was unusual to have such expensive vehicle around Namimori because most of the residents prefer simplicity. Without notice, Tsuna's body crashed with mine as we were mysteriously enveloped together by ropes. The collision almost took out my breath and then we were pulled along somewhere at great speed. Who in their right minds would kidnap someone during the day? Can't they be stereotypical and do such actions when the moon is at its highest?

"Tenth! Elena!"

"Elena? Tsuna!"

I could hear Takeshi and Hayato call out our names…

* * *

"What are you doing, Dino?" Tsuna wailed, feeling betrayed.

Dino and his subordinates helped each other to untie the ropes. The ropes were rather tight so my skin was rather bruised; Dino was well aware and did his best to avoid further harm and scarring. When Tsuna and I were not compressed against each other anymore, Dino hoisted me up while his subordinates remove the loosened ropes.

"Sorry, sorry," Dino apologised. "I just had to test your family, Tsuna."

"Test?" Tsuna repeated. "But what about Gokudera and Yamamoto?"

As the Cavallone men respectably bid their goodbyes to their boss, Dino reassured us that this yakuza group called the 'Momokyokai' were just made-up to deceive them so they'd believe that the abduction was genuine. This was a method to test how prepared Takeshi and Hayato were to risk their lives for their boss, it also shows their respect and admiration. But…

"Why does it involve kidnapping _me_, though?" I asked confusedly. "I'm not even part of Vongola."

"I wanted to see how much they'll care for fellow comrades too," answered Dino.

I then became aware of his hands. They held my waist when he pulled me up to stand and they still stayed there… is it getting warm in here?

"I'm sorry," he apologised once again, his smile asking for clemency.

_That smile…_ I held my cheeks, feeling that they were reheating once again. "Stop making me blush, Dino! Kyaah!" I swooned. I hysterically shook my face, thinking it would refresh my hot face.

"If you must know," interrupted Reborn. "Momokyokai is an actual yakuza group in this town."

I've immediately forgotten my face issues.

"What?"

* * *

On the way to the Momokyokai territory, Tsuna tries to find excuses not to face the dangerous yakuza group but Dino and I would always reassure him that, as long at the Cavallone boss was here, everything was going be fine. Although, Dino without his subordinates is a terrifying risk. Dino may have his charms and impressive combat skills but he's still a klutz- a fact that is never forgotten. Without his subordinates, his talents become limited and he'll be fighting like Tsuna without Reborn's dying will bullets.

"Come along," I said, pulling Tsuna along.

It wasn't that he didn't want to save his friends; his fears were just getting in the way. More pressure weighed Tsuna down as we arrived in front of the entrance of the Momokyokai hideout. We later found Takeshi's school bag abandoned outside the room where dangerous men reside in, it showed that we were definitely in the right place.

Upon opening the door, an ironic sight is revealed. Bleeding and awfully beaten-up men almost covered the whole room; they all just lay there in awkward positions, barely conscious. Hayato was threatening a man while mercilessly hauling him up by the shirt. While Takeshi, who surprised me even more, was shaking someone awake while asking him questions. His face didn't even show any aggression, he looked ever so harmless.

"Damn, you two…" I said while gawking. _These guys are impressive…_ "You guys are scary!"

"Elena…?" Hayato murmured, eyes showing relief. I smiled and waved as a response. When he saw Tsuna, he tossed the criminal he was interrogating and ran over to us. "Tenth!"

"Yo! Glad you guys are alright," exclaimed Takeshi.

* * *

"Hey! Frankie!"

Forgetting to remove the half-eaten doughnut, it hanged loosely in my mouth whilst I stopped and turned to the caller. It was generous of Nana to give me a box of doughnuts; she said that she was worried that I might not eat enough at home since I lived alone. Anyway, Hayato strutted into view, hands tucked into his pockets and another cigarette alight in his mouth.

"Yes, Hayato?" I said in a loving manner.

When Hayato was beside me he quickly muttered, "Keep walking."

I obeyed and continued dining on my doughnuts. "Is there something you want?"

"I've been thinking" -he flicked off the cigarette before blowing out smokes- "How are you really going to find a Famiglia here?"

I choked. As hard as I can, I attempted to choke _discreetly_ to hide my surprise but, noticing Hayato's eyes on me, I knew I was going to have difficulties keeping secrets hidden inside Pandora's Box. Just seeing how Hayato looks just reveals that he's definitely curious and given that he had said: 'I've been thinking' means that he's obviously been investigating. I cannot be exposed just yet because it was an order. '_An order is an order'_, something I hear a lot and continue to remember.

"Hayato-"

I've been interrupted…

"Why are you here in the first place anyways? You could've gotten a better chance finding a Famiglia in Italy," he queried.

"Do you not accept my presence, Hayato?"

His breathing stopped for a second. "No, it's nothing like that. You are annoying and all that but I'm used to it because you're always so annoying and that!" he paused. "You're just a bit suspicious…"

I mentally slapped my forehead not being able to invent a perfect lie. I just decided to use the strategy that I can only think of- and perhaps the _only_ strategy that I know and easily execute if my 'hidden cunningness' smiles upon me.

I inhaled. "I just really want to see you, okay? Also, since the Vongola is there, assassinations or visits are most likely to come, like the Cavallone. It was a win-win situation for me." _Partial truths, baby!_

"See… me?"

"Yeah. I really like you. We're friends, whether you think that too or not. It's also lonely and no fun without you in Italy."

Silence swallowed the atmosphere. We didn't say anymore words so I just shifted my attention to footsteps, sometimes making random beats out of it. It must have been quite strange for Hayato to suddenly see me in Japan. Think about how much money I needed to buy a ticket, it was almost impossible for me to gain that much amount. Yes, I would have worked for the money but I arrived at Japan way too early for it to be believable. I wasn't too shocked to hear the intelligent Hayato Gokudera ask such questions.

"Would you join the Vongola?" Hayato started.

"Is that an invitation or a question?" I replied, turning my head to him.

"Question."

I breathed deeply, using this as an excuse to quickly think of a proper answer. "I don't know. I would love to since you're there and I'm quite fond of Tsuna and Takeshi but I may end up liking another Famiglia. I don't want to keep switching around. Just because you guys are in Vongola doesn't mean I'll definitely go there, I want to make a proper choice, you know? Cavallone came in and they seem like a great Famiglia, I may consider begging for them to hire me."

The silver-head started to chuckle, it almost trailed into a laugh. "Look at you getting mature."

I blushed. "What are you trying to say, Hayadera?"

I watched his lips stretch into a smile and eyes display serene and gentle emotions. I was startled and unconsciously swallowed. My blushing face seem to have gotten hotter, was this the summer-heat? This was a smile I rarely see and it very much suits him. Since Hayato scowls a lot, the expression became special. I'll admit to my sin and confess my greed: I want more of that smile.

"You're just more mature than I thought you were."

I giggled. "You're saying I'm immature?"

"You are."

"But you just said-"

"You're both! We'll just stick with 'annoying', okay?"

"Oh, sure."

Daringly, I took of Hayato's arm and hugged it. Typically, Smokin' Bomb tried to wriggle his arm out of my killer grip but failed so he decided to counter with threats and curses which also proved to be futile (because I was very much used to these kinds of treatments) so he immediately gave up, but he wasn't admitting defeat.

"Why do you do this? Let go, woman!" he complained. "Damn it!"

"Hayato, will you go on another date with me?" I inquired assertively.

He squirmed one more time. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you? We don't go on dates!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you're curious about what Elena looks like, you can now see her in my Biography here ^^  
I finally decided to draw her, you see xD  
****Well... it's a small picture because it's my display picture...**

I will continue to say thank you for your reviews, alerts and favourites (:


	12. Chapter 12: Cavallone Famiglia II

After suffering from those numbers and complex equations, I deserve a good lunch. I'm not a failure at the subject of Mathematics but as you move up at school, those numbers will transform into alien language. Yes, I've heard of the term 'revision' but the overcomplicated equations just diminish my enthusiasm and interest. I've been informed that I could ask teachers for help but that will include listening to the same voice that automatically instructs my brain to shut down and accept defeat.

I was about to open my mouth to the teacher but, as always, I decided against it and walked out to meet with Haru. _Oh, well… Try again next time._

"I'm okay with Maths but if you really want to excel you're going to have to ask someone really good at it," said Haru while thinking. "Oh! What about Kurosaki? He's quite good."

Indeed, the boy is good but I don't wish to have a study date. There's no particular reason as to why, it's just a feeling- and said feelings say: 'I can't be bothered'.

"Can't be bothered," I voiced for my feelings. "If I ask him, I'll feel like I owe him. I owe enough people in my life already."

"Hm?" she vacuously responded. "Have you paid them all back?"

"Yes, I have. Except for Kyoko, I'll just give her a cake for her Self-Appreciation Day."

We continued eating as the topic of our conversation changed. Tsuna's name would be called out at some point and it would be a cue for Haru to ask or ramble aimlessly about her crush. The future Vongola boss may be wimpy but he does have his hidden charms. The proof is evident enough; Haru's adoration is simply proof enough because she's fanatical about him. She would also visit him unpredictably and do or show something to demonstrate her love. Now that's what I call 'over the heels'.

"For the past weeks since I've know Tsuna and the others, Haru's noticed something," started Haru.

"Hm?" A piece of bread hung loosely from my mouth.

"How close are you with Gokudera?"

* * *

"Yes! You should join Haru and me for the next Self-Appreciation Day!" exclaimed Kyoko eagerly. "It'll be so much fun with three of us!"

After school, I went to Namimori Middle school. Instead of Tsuna, I searched for Kyoko which was a big change in my usual school-day routine. Having to be reminded by Haru about being indebted, I decided to quickly pay back Kyoko before my list of debts possibly increases. The feeling of guilt comes with being indebted, you see.

I wonder if Tsuna and the others noticed my absence…

"When I _earn_ enough, sure," I settled with a little white lie. "Oh, by the way, this is for treating me cakes when we met."

After swallowing a piece of cake, she nodded. "Thank you! But you didn't have to do so…"

I waved my hand for reassurance. "It's okay. It's nice to hang round with you here again anyways. Hayato refuse to go here when we go out, we always end up in the park, so I miss coming here."

"A question, Elena." -I nodded; it was a sign for her to continue- "Are you and Gokudera really close?"

* * *

Shamal sighed, "So, you miss them, huh?" the doctor flipped a sheet of paper back and forth, hastily scanning with weary eyes, deeply inebriated by the effects of alcohol from another late night party. The man has evidently got good tolerance as he hasn't collapsed yet, it wasn't a surprise from a drinker like him and his constant partying. This reputation of his, along with his apparently great capabilities in conflicts, is what made him so infamous…

"You look pathetic right now, it's not good for your image as a great Mafioso, you know?" I commented out of topic, my frankness surfacing. "Don't drink so much, you should know excessive drinking is bad for the liver."

"Why do skip classes?" Shamal too went off the topic, his voice was lilting while he garbled. "You're education is very important, you're going miss out on great things." His eyes never left his papers.

_He has a point._ "At least I take care of my body," I countered gruffly.

He pushed the paper away and weakly stood up onto his feet to lean on the desk. He stared at me with lazier eyes and heavy dark bags. I just leaned against the wall, both legs and arms crossed aloofly while my face hung on the same expression since I entered this place. Our eyes met. He doesn't look intimidating at all, I even tried twisting his face to a scowl in my head and I felt no different. So, he's not mainly feared on his physical features… Then what _exactly_ is his fighting style? My research didn't satisfy me with enough knowledge.

"So, you miss them, huh?" he repeated.

I raised a brow. "Yeah, that's right." I decided to just play along with this. "Namimori feels empty without them. Kyoya's still here but he doesn't have the guys to bite to death."

"Your condition is fine, by the way. I rechecked for you. It's just like being allergic."

I didn't bother replying. My attention was directed at his hair. "You have the same hair as Hayato. Girly yet boyish."

"Did you know… dear Elena, that Hayato copied my hairstyle?" he combed his dark-brown locks with a hand.

"No."

He sighed in defeat.

_Was he trying to impress or something?_ From just looking away for a second to check the clock, Shamal's body dropped to the floor, face compressed against the floor. The effects of alcohol had finally plagued his system. At that moment, the door swung open and the leader of the feared Disciplinary Committee stepped in, grasping two tonfas on each hand and working that 'calm but deadly' expression on his face.

"You," the Animal growled, abruptly swatting his arm towards my direction. "I found you."

A groan from the background, it attracted both of our attention.

Kyoya's eyes looked even more intense. "Knocking out someone in a school property… I'll bite you to death harder."

I chocked on my own spit because of the atmosphere constricting my throat. I resisted coughing or making any sound at all, the Animal may pounce with me caught off-guard. _Damn you, Shamal._ As if he's the air himself, he swiftly hovered over me, holding the tonfa to his face and rocketed himself down to me. I tried to dodge with the lack amount of time for me to move- succeeding, yet bruised on the arm. I grabbed for the door but he quickly slammed it close, followed by a knee to my stomach and rear-end on the floor. I clutched my stomach, rigidly squeezing the pain, and coughed. I noticed that I started shaking, a sign of my limit and _his_ victory.

My face was looking down so I was unaware of what Kyoya was about to do. I found his black shoes on the floor with a **thud**. I looked up, finding the Animal's wild yet composed sharp blue eyes staring down at me. His grip on his weapon tightened.

"I heard noise and…" the door opened with a teacher's head popping out into view. She stopped when she noticed Kyoya in the room; even this teacher was showing fear towards him. "Eh… Hibari, I see you're still in school." she gave out a fake hearty laugh.

Kyoya's weapon was already hidden when I looked back at him. I refused to say anything since the woman's attention was only directed at Kyoya. I took this moment to crawl towards the back door, opposite of the teacher, so that I was completely hidden but Kyoya's eyes followed me. Shamal drawing attention was no trouble because his body was flat on the floor, soundlessly asleep like a hibernating bear.

"I'll leave now…" the woman left.

I took this chance to flee behind her.

I was very grateful for my luck; if it wasn't for that I would have been hospitalized with a bottomless coma. Stepping out of the school, relief washed over me like a tide. I was out of danger; out of Kyoya's reach. I exhaled hesitantly, rubbing my stomach with worry. I'm guessing that another appointment with Shamal is required… He must love my constant visits.

After hours of wandering around town, my stomach decided to tell me to go to a place with food. I stepped into a café and I was shocked to see the place packed with… Cavallone Famiglia subordinates. Those who were just normal costumers either walked out _very_ quickly out of the place or were secluded in their own little corners, intimidated by band of men in suits. Despite their rather daunting exterior, they've never done any harm and just smiled while enjoying their food and beverages, just like civil people.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I walked straight to the counter and ordered.

"Hey, aren't you that little DiFranco girl?" a subordinate said.

I turned. "Hm? Yep, why?"

"How come you didn't come with the boss and the Vongola? Even your little friend went with them."

I shrugged. "I'm not much into going to adventures in forests and mountains." _Haru ditched me._ "With those little kids around, there's a big chance they'll get into troubles. I don't want to face any risk." _Hopefully, Dino will take good care of Tsuna._

The counter-lady placed my orders on the counter. She leaned onto me before letting me take off. "You know those men?"

"Yeah, they're cool people," I replied with a smile and took off with my food.

Romario, Dino's right-hand man, signalled for me to sit beside him, an empty seat between him and the man who I just spoken to. This is actually the first time I've been this close to them because they always separate from their boss once he's with us, so they're like there to ensure Dino's safety when he decides to visit us. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It was like being surrounded by a lot of friends.

"Eh… Why are you guys not with Dino?" I asked, dreadfully concerned.

"They're just going on a little holiday so he thought he wouldn't need any support from us," Romario replied then he slouched. "We can only hope for their safety…"

We spoke more and they turn into decent conversations. After a topic has ended; a new one will start. Even the other subordinates joined which made things even more amusing. All different in personality but they cope with each other like a family, none of them were twisted unlike the members of Ombra Scura. So far, I've only seen male members so I wonder… where are all the females?

"Dino's really fond of you. He said that you were really cute," mentioned Ivan, a man with a Mohawk.

"He actually did," agreed Romario.

I blushed at the indirect compliment form the handsome Cavallone. "Really? He makes me blush so much!" I squealed outspokenly. "This is so embarrassing…"

The men laughed.

Bono spoke up. "I've actually heard of you, DiFranco. You're a rogue mafia that forced the Smokin' Bomb to hang around with you. With persuasion skills like yours you could build your own Famiglia!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "No, it's just called being frank and annoying, according to Hayato." I erupted into giggles. "He said that he had no choice but to let me hang with him so the begging will stop. I'm not really impressive now, am I?"

"I still think you have potential because you're still so young," said Ivan, he then sighed in disbelief. "Time goes so fast…"

Bono started another topic. "There's another thing about you too. You've apparently infiltrated into the Vongola HQ and got caught half-way. Cavallone's close to Vongola so we'd at least know about these things."

"Yes, and now you're rather involved with Vongola because you're doing a little mission for the Ninth," Romario added.

Those history books were definitely not misleading. They were really serious about the relationship between the Mafia Alliance with the Vongola Famiglia. The news regarding infiltration occurrence had mostly likely been shared out throughout the mafia since this involves the Vongola. What would they think of me? Would they be impressed? Would I become loathed? Attitude of Mafiosi are very different from each other because they're still individuals. Only heaven and hell knows what they all think of me.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Though, I am doing a great job because the future Decimo is still walking and breathing. Hopefully the guys are protecting him well right now…"

* * *

Yesterday, the Cavallone subordinates and I became acquainted with each other, especially with Romario. Since I was around, the men said that they will not drink or smoke for the sake of not showing negative influence but I told them that they didn't need to as I was accustomed with such habits. Nonetheless, they still did not drink or smoke and I felt grateful for their sincerity. From all the subordinates, I spent the most time with Romario. He was like a father and guardian so I discovered why Dino made him as his right-hand man (but this was only my conclusion). He was easy to like and easy to engage a conversation with.

"You know, I'm worried. I thought they'd be back by now," I rambled, staring at my invisible watch. I tapped on in while looking at Romario. "They're really late!"

"Calm down, Miss DiFranc-"

"Elena."

"Elena… They're probably stopped somewhere or maybe woke up late. Please, have more patience," reassured Romario.

"Fine. But if they don't turn up after one minute-"

"Miss Elena-"

"Two minutes then!"

"Please…" the Cavallone right-hand man pleaded.

"Thirty minutes and I'm forcing you to take out the other guys," I murmured, walking off to get ice cream.

When I returned Romario was just quietly sitting on the bench, all relaxed and cosy. There was only five or so minutes until the given time limit, there was a lot of people lined up for ice cream so it took a while. I would have pushed in, but being patient was a good time-consumer. I regretted waiting and detested the tediousness but it was better than causing irritation to Romario with worthless complaints. I held a cone of ice cream in front of the man's face and he took it with gratitude.

"Should we get them now?" I asked.

"Let's go," he sighed.

* * *

"Over there! Over there!"

The helicopter slowly descended, the wings whipping the leaves and shaking the trees with a powerful force, the gentle zephyr turning into a mini-hurricane. I watched as tiny dots magnifies into human figures then they grew, becoming familiar every second. The Vongola and the others gawked up at us while shielding their faces with their arms and trying to stay in one spot. From what I could see, their condition seems good, which was a great relief. Who knows what could happen to this unpredictable bunch? You can't seem to be at peace when they're out of your sight. When the helicopter finally landed, the guys ran towards us.

"Elena!" Tsuna yelled. "We're saved!"

I jumped off the helicopter and fixed myself before greeting them with a nod. I examined Tsuna to find him safe and unhurt. After me, few of the subordinates appeared and surrounded us, ensuring our safety, especially their boss.

"So… How's stuff?" I asked.

"We saw the god of the mountains," Hayato replied.

_God of the mountains? _My brows furrowed at the thought of such encounter. "What?"

"You should have gone with us! It was fun, Elena!" happily claimed Takeshi.

"Thanks for finding us," said Dino appreciatively. "I guess we can go home quicker, guys."

Hayato grunted, directing a glare at the blonde, while Takeshi and the others cheered as all of them climbed into the helicopter. Hayato and I were the last ones to get into the helicopter as I spoke up to talk to him.

"You look like you were about to say something to Dino," I alleged.

He breathed out exasperatedly. "We were chased down by the god of the mountains. He just _had_ to bring us here…"

"What is it with the god of the mountains? Are you trying to wind me up?"


	13. Chapter 13: Le Petit Prince Mignon

_The Sawada Residence…_ That home definitely possesses some magic. Look at me, in my awesome new blue winter blazer and skirt, standing in front of the house. I was stunned when I realised that my feet led me here without being aware of it. Even with my eyes open, clearly watching the surroundings, my head never got to the fact that I was walking towards Tsuna's house. I was hoping to get some decent shut-eye after school but did I unconsciously really want to come here? Since I was already holding onto the gates, I decided to just enter the house and make myself at home. I always remember Nana saying: 'Please, make yourself at home here anytime!' so why not?

After greeting Nana, I ran straight to Tsuna's room. I immediately heard Haru's voice so I figured that Tsuna was dressed so I didn't have to worry about barging in and catching Tsuna half-dressed. Knocking just consumes too much time. Plus, the trees get hurt.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up mini-Mafioso?" I exclaimed. I immediately turned to Haru. "Why are you already here?"

"I took in Tsuna's laundry because I think it's going to rain," answered Haru happily with a blush.

I then noticed a little kid. He was a very cute kid: large muddy-brown eyes that twinkle with pure innocence and youth with matching light-brown hair that would be irresistible not to ruffle. Those soft cheeks… they were very tempting to kiss and pinch! That petite body would be a great replacement for a teddy-bear too. He stared at me, adorably blinking his eyes.

I knelt down to him, attempting to resist stretching my small smile into a grin. "And who may you be, little cutie?" I sweetly cooed.

"Hi!" he said as he scratched the back of his neck shyly. "I'm Fuuta!"

_So cute…_ I lips twitched. "Can I, like… hug you… and kiss you?"

His soft cheeks became tinted with red. "Ah… sure?"

I didn't hesitate. I just instantly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me, shaking with thrill and glee. My little smile was relieved of strain so I was grinning with utter excitement. I was like a little toddler lovingly embracing her doll as if it was treasure, never letting it go. Before I finally released him, I didn't forget to mark his cheeks with a simple peck which made his cheeks glow even redder.

"You're so cute!" I squealed. "I'm Elena, nice to meet you, cutie!"

"Thank you! Nice to meet you too, Elena," he replied with a sweet smile.

I squealed again. I later calmed down and let them carry on with whatever business I have disturbed.

"We're about to do fortune telling, I'm so excited!" announced Haru.

I turned to Fuuta. "Oh, so the cutie knows how to do that?"

"Okay! What are Haru's charm points?"

Fuuta directed his face upwards while his eyes started to become hazy, the colour brown slowly diminishing. After that, everything started to shift in place then, before our eyes, Tsuna's furniture and belongings started to float. I could even feel my hair rising along with my skirt and, to cover my modesty, I kept it pulled down. Haru was in a same condition as me but she was swaying while commenting how romantic the situation seems to be. Little Reborn just hovered above the floor, uncaring if he was upside-down.

It feels like gravity has disappeared…

"This is Fuuta…" Fuuta muttered, trailing off.

I'm guessing this fortune-telling isn't just some child-play. The moving objects were definitely realistic as I've tried swinging arms and holding onto random objects to check for any tricks. Nothing. This means the kid is a real deal fortune-teller. A strange yet talented one too because typically fortune tellers use cards or crystal balls and he's using basically nothing while simultaneously conjuring these floating tricks.

"What are you saying, Fuuta?" asked Tsuna.

Reborn drifted to Tsuna's side and simply explained, "He's contacting the planet."

"Literally?" I yelled.

Fuuta spoke up. "Haru's number one charm point out of all eight is… her hair whorl."

_Wait… this is ranking._

Haru, of course, became even more ecstatic and asked another question. Afterwards, we found Lambo and I-Pin (another free-loader Mafioso from China who uses a strange technique called Gyoza-ken) floating along like balloons. Fuuta even announced their rankings: I-Pin growing to be a promising assassin in third place next Lambo being one of the most annoying Mafiosi, wanted to be killed by people and used as a seat-cushion- all very accurate and I'm talking about Lambo here. His fluffy hair would be handy; something he's finally useful for.

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"Elena's number thirteen for being one of the frankest out of eighty-six-thousand-and-two-hundred-and-two people in the mafia," he ranked.

"What?" _Unlucky number thirteen too… Should I be honoured?_

We heard Hayato call out from outside the house.

This made Fuuta carry on. "This is also why Hayato Gokudera calls you Frankie, not just because of your surname. Many Mafiosi remember you by this name too. "

I was surprised. "Really?" _Maybe that chubby man remembers me._

* * *

I grinned. "You okay now, Sleeping Beauty?"

Hayato sat up from the bed, massaging his temples, then he glanced around with drowsy eyes, also a dark hue of colour was encircling his eyes. Hayato abruptly fainted of trauma once he saw Bianchi's face before Fuuta collapsed due to the rain's effect on him. So his ranking of Hayato being number two who likes kids the most was nothing but a false result (what a shame). It was beyond belief that Hayato would stay in a room with kids without screaming at them. Hayato's personality was just not compatible with the young ones… It's actually dangerous to put them together as Hayato was capable of lighting explosives _anytime_.

Exhibit A: Lambo.

"I think so… Thank you for taking care of me, Elena," Fuuta replied quietly.

"The rain's stopped so I think you should be fine now." I stroked his little head. Then I turned to Hayato. "Ah, you're awake, Hayadera. Bianchi's wearing a mask now so no worries!"

He removed the sheet covering his body and stood up. His footsteps were heavy as he staggered across the room to the door. He looked back to me with a glare. "Are you sure?" he inquired. "I'll kill you if I find her and get sick again."

I shrugged. "Erm… I don't know. Last time I saw her was a while ago… Can't guarantee it, to be honest. You shouldn't be out of bed anyways."

He grunted. "Are you a nurse? Don't think so."

"No, but I can spot the obvious. If you fall over, you'll have to _beg_ for me to get you up."

"Hmph," he reluctantly sounded, giving me a stubborn attitude.

I just shook my head as a response and switched my attention back to the Petit Prince who was sitting up with a tilted head, watching Hayato stumble out of the room. Hugging him is not an appropriate action right now. Despite how cute he looks right now, choking the kid was the last thing I wanted. The mafia would hunt me down for that too- it's not really what a sane person would consider as great. Who knew Fuuta was the Ranking kid? I've gotten the hint during the time when he ranked Haru's attractive points but the possibility of meeting him just seem so small (out of eighty-six-thousand-and-two-hundred-and-two people that he's ranked)…

"Something wrong, cutie?"

"So, he wants to be the right-hand-man of the tenth-generation Vongola?" he assumed.

"Yep. That's his life right now. I wonder of he'll find himself a girlfriend because he's so obsessed with it and Tsuna… I swear down, sometimes I just think he's ga…" -I breathed in, realising that I was next to a kid- "getting too ambitious…?" _Close call. Close call. Almost blurting out inappropriate things. Great stuff, Elena… Great stuff…_

"Would you be his girlfriend then? Because, Elena, you sound like you care a lot about it."

I choked. It was as if someone suddenly attempted to pinch the life out of me from my mouth.

Concurrently, a **thud** echoed through the corridors outside and into the room. Quickly using this to excuse myself, I dashed out- too desperately, I think. Be Hayato's girlfriend? Someone who Hayato can freely be intimate with? Someone he would amorously embrace to show others that she belongs to him, that she was his property, and someone he would kiss… My drained cheeks burned red. Since these thoughts were inside _my_ head, which means this is _my_ own room for privacy, I can boldly confirm the fact that I'm actually considering… _Stop. Elena, you're going to fall out of the stairs if you don't stop!_

It's proven: thinking can be hazardous.

"How the hell did you collapse, Mister Right-Hand-Man? I was about to trip over you, so please plan where you're collapsing next time," I lectured.

Hayato was sitting up, one arm supporting him from falling back while kneading his temples due to another attack of a headache.

I wiggled my finger. "You should have listened to me." Arrogantly, I even stuck my nose up to mock him.

"No, _she_ went past," Hayato answered through gritted teeth, slightly muffling his voice.

"Can you stand?" _Hehe… Beg, Hayadera, beg…_

"Of course, I can!" He proved himself and shot straight up to stand. "I'm the Tenth's right-hand-man, for goodness sake!" He too stuck his nose up.

"Arrogant bastard," I muttered huffily.

Bianchi stepped onto the stairs with another batch of her legendary poison cooking. I failed to notice that Bianchi's goggles were not on her face anymore until Hayato dropped onto the floor once again; his entire body paled and now immobilized for the mean time.

I repeated myself, but this time with a smug tone. "Heh. Arrogant bastard."


	14. Chapter 14: Appreciation

"I'll be going to Tsuna's house later to make chocolate for him," Haru announced cheerfully. "You want to come?"

While her arm was locked with mine, her hands were slapped against her cheeks as it flushed with deep thrill. Did I mention that she's looking up to the heavens too? So I'm walking in a tilted position… which was quite awkward, I must say.

"Eh… I'll pass," I replied.

Today's Valentine's Day: the day of love where one shows their appreciation for another and a cause for Haru's overexcited mood. I may not look like it but I have a Valentine's Day spirit. I've already bought packs of chocolates for each of the Vongola members because I grew to be fond of them all.

Yes, that's right, Kyoya's included. We may have had a terrible start since our relationship consists of pursuing, fleeing and some merciless strikes, leaving marks that temporarily lingers on my skin to remember him by, but there is something that I appreciate him for. Believe it or not, I'm very grateful for our constant 'cat-and-mouse game'. I realised that I could use this to my advantage as infiltration trainings despite sacrificing my own body for such an opportunity (I almost fractured a rib last time). Kyoya was a perfect hunter. I could even learn to deal with people like him. What a risky yet brilliant opportunity.

* * *

When I entered Namimori Middle, the place was drowned with voices and everyone sound so busy, occupied with their little Valentine's Day exchanges. Since it was break time, many people walked through the hallways making it likely that Kyoya's isolating himself in his room because he's a damn introvert- something I learned during our games. Getting caught wouldn't be much of a concern for the mean time so I'm safe giving out these chocolates. What a relief!

The first Vongola that I found was Takeshi. He was surrounded by a party of girls, probably almost half of the female population from his year or so, all offering their gifts to him and literally smiling up to him (he has such a great physique!). Like a good guy that he is, he kindly thanked them, flattered by the mass attention he's receiving.

Personally, waiting is not an ideal strategy and I'm not going to walk all the way to the sushi store just to present him with a box of chocolate so, therefore, I will daringly push my way in. Using as little aggression as I can, I slipped through small spaces whilst being shoved around in different directions in the process. The adventure was frustrating, also making me slightly claustrophobic, but, using the amount of willpower I possess, I managed to find Takeshi's blazer and yanked on it to escape the forest of legs and skirts.

"Takeshi!" I hastily greeted, holding up a box of chocolate to his face. "Take it! Just take it quickly so I can get out of this!" I exhaled loudly, showing how much suffering I had to endure.

He took the gift. "Thank you! Are y-?"

I growled in annoyance. "Just take it, you're welcome! I'll take my leave! Ho-ho-ho, Happy Valentine's Day! Ho-ho-**ho**!"

The girls lowered their voices then decided to make a little path for me. I stomped through before they returned to invading Takeshi's personal bubble once again. Afterwards, my little Valentine's Day job became easier (which I was grateful for) as a nearby target just sat on his chair with the rest of his fellow males who didn't gain as much popularity as the athlete amongst the females. How sad.

"Hey, _Tenth_," I said. "Chocolates?" I took out another box and placed it on his desk.

The other students took notice me. It's obviously very unusual to find a Midori Middle student wandering around in a different school during school times. Would they report me? I hope not.

Little Tsuna blushed, timidly taking the gift to his hand. "Are you sure, Elena?" -I nodded- "Thank you… But why give it to me?"

"I like you."

His cheeks became even more red and stared at his lap to conceal embarrassment.

I waved my hand in front of my face. "As in friends! You're a good friend and every-!"

"You too! You too! Thank you! Sorry, I misunderstood!" He violently bowed a few times: some for gratitude and some for apology.

I laughed heartily and lowered myself to ruffle his thick hair as if he was just a little child. Tsuna have zero qualities as a Mafioso but he has something that's likeable about him that will gain him at least some respect. This kind of person would someday be a leader of the most powerful Famiglia, ruling the mafia world of Italy with even just his finger. Would he accept it, though? It's quite new that a type of person like him will be a leader. Dino was similar to him but the blonde was born directly out of the mafia whilst this amateur lived a very normal life.

"Stop following me around!" Hayato yelled out.

Finding Hayato near the corner of the room, the girls crowding behind him didn't even comply to his demand seeing as they continued chatting to each other, all commenting on Hayato and his charming bad-boy ways… I could hear it all from here. I was surprised, I was never aware of Hayato's admirers. So, these girls like their boys quite bad, huh? Hayato barked at them once more which ended with the same results. Sometimes, he mentions that something occasionally bothers him; however, he has never bothered to add any more details than that because talking about it apparently gives him headaches. Are they those girls? _They annoy him more than I do…_

"Hayato's very popular," I simply remarked. "It's not much like this in Italy, though."

"Really? That's surprising, Hayato's like a centre of attention when he's involved in something… Well, with the girls," said Tsuna, astonished.

I waved a box of chocolate like a fan in front of my face. "Should I give him chocolates? He looks a bit busy."

"Who else are you giving them to?"

"Other than Hayato, there's Lambo, Ryohei and… Kyoya."

Tsuna squeaked in terror. "H-Hibari? You're giving him chocolates?"

"Er… Yeah. Don't worry, even with bruises, I'll walk out of the school alive to the extreme!" I punched the air, my passion burning like Ryohei. I was rather eager to face Kyoya. If manage to give him this unharmed, I would reward myself an imaginary gold medal.

"Please, don't say it like that, Elena…"

* * *

When I was on my way to the dragon's den, students anxiously watched me. Either because I was a Midori Middle student or was utterly _nuts_ to enter a dangerous territory. Whispers were passed around, slowly forming into little gossips that would spread through the entire school. I mentally bowed my head in a prayer that this would not reach the staff's ears and my safety was ensured. Once again, I say that I hope I won't be reported.

The corridor where the Disciplinary Committee's base is situated was eerily deserted. I've seen some students dare to go pass but they end up recklessly scrambling to the other side once they were parallel to the door where, behind it, the Animal lies… Honestly, the reception room was quite a suitable location for them, it's in a fairly good distance away from other rooms so there's minimum noise level, an almost private area and clear of nuisances - just how Kyoya would like it.

I lightly knocked…

But it seems to have ringed through the hallway. The whispers also became more alarmed, they were now less quiet.

_Do I regret this?_

I stretched a wide meaningless grin to relieve anxiousness then slowly closed it. The door knob twisted. The clattering sound was in unison with the pounding in my chest. The door opened, the slowness becoming more painful every second, unveiling a person's figure until it's clear that… It was Kyoya - as expected. While I awkwardly inhaled, I pulled out another box of chocolates out of my bag and presented it with a bow of my head, refusing to initiate an eye-contact that could leech my life away.

"Why?" he inquired sharply.

Immediately, I showed him a smile. "Because I want to," I answered softly, lifting my shoulders, in a cute manner, to lift the gift higher, indicating for him to take it.

He stared at me before taking it. "Leave."

That's what Kyoya had just said.

And so, the door was slammed close. The strong impact felt like it has collided with my head. It felt so real that my hand even started massaging my forehead, no pain could be felt but it was there. It was just _there_. Kyoya was holding back, wasn't he?

_That's it?_ In a daze, I sauntered back to Tsuna's room.

"You're alive!"

Tsuna ran up to me. Before he could speak again, he examined my face. I wasn't making eye-contact with anyone, for an unknown reason, I couldn't bring myself to. Then I suddenly wondered: since when did the walls become so interesting? My thoughts were totally irrelevant to my actions. I was also unaware of my own thoughts.

"You… came out unharmed…" he whispered in awe. "Amazing…"

My head snapped. "I'm alive! I'm bloody alive! I am **not** dead, baby!" I exclaimed, stretching my whole body.

"Hiiii!" I must have scared the living daylights out of Tsuna.

I finally managed to completely bring myself to reality and found Tsuna defensively shielding his face with his arms while taking a peek at me.

"Hi!" I greeted out of the blue. I then found Kyoko and ran after her. "Kyoko! Give these chocolates to your brother! Tell him I love him!"

* * *

"Damn it, leave me alone!"

_Déjà vu?_ Even after my close-death experience (trust me, Death was resting behind me when Kyoya opened the door) and long-lasting attempt to persuade Kyoko to give the chocolates to her brother, those girls have still yet to finish swooning and nattering about Hayato. Though, they were more discreet than earlier, it still didn't stop Hayato from noticing. Nothing in here is my business so I continued with my plan and approached the fused Smokin' Bomb.

I exclaimed, "Hayadera! Happy Valentine's Day!"

He stared at me indifferently so I held out my gift. His eyes now widened.

"Don't I get a 'Thanks, Frankie' from you?" I asked.

His face frowned while holding out a hand for him to receive his gift.

Grinning from ear to ear, I clapped, glad to have been appreciated enough to accept it. "Please, remember me when you eat it!"

Hayato lowered his head, but his face was not fully hidden, and, at that point, he walked away.

"That's it?" I muttered glumly. "Is this why he doesn't get girlfriends?"

Remembering Hayato's admirers, I turned to them. All their eyes were laid on me, not in a casual way you'd watch people walk along the streets but in a way that you're disbelieved yet amazed. Staring intently, perhaps? I couldn't point my fingers on it. All mixed with expressions that are different yet so much alike, it makes it difficult to perceive what they're all possibly thinking.

"What?"

* * *

_Is that really what you think of me?_ He withdrew his head then he straightened himself in a casual manner as if we've yet to say a word to each other. I remained unmoving and staring at him, waiting for a perfect moment to open my mouth since Hayato doesn't seem to be finished. But he too was motionless. Shortly, his head turned away from me, lips pursing. He's finished…?

"Am I that embarrassing?" I started from out of the blue.

His ears perked up, along with his attention. "What?"

I sighed. "Is it really that embarrassing to say 'thanks' to me that you decided to whisper it?"

He scoffed half-heartedly before walking away.

_How dare he?_ How dare he leave me in school just like that? After a playful snarl, I stomped one heavy foot down and turned to leave. _I'm so taking a different way home this time._ I then paused.

"What's up?" I greeted.

The group of girls quietly disbanded.

* * *

**Extra: Lambo's Valentine's Day Exchange**

To my relief, instead of the little nuisance, baby Lambo; I met up with Adult Lambo, who's easier to deal with, brazenly sprawled on the couch, uncaring if he looks so indecent and inappropriate. Fortunately for him, Bianchi left to buy some groceries with Nana so no one was basically at home. He appears ever so vulnerable and ready to slaughter with those slender limbs spread wide open. I was quite tempted to disturb him with a small torture session because, with baby Lambo, his annoying-self just diminishes the fun due to his whining. This was the only way to vent my anger on him. In spite of this, I decided to oppose against my sadistic desires… Some things just have to be kept in.

During lunchtime, I decided to take the time to quickly drop by Tsuna's house to leave the chocolates for Lambo but since his older-self is clearly free-loading right now, I might as well personality give it to him. I advanced towards the back of the couch and poked his shaggy head with the chocolate box.

"Hey, Adult Cow, Happy Valentine's Day," I spoke half-heartedly.

He slothfully dropped his head back as if it weighs a ton and stared at me with those lazy eyes. "Goodness, you took the time to give me this?"

"Yeah. Eat it up because you only have a few minutes here anyways."

Taking the box, he opened and quickly ate a few. "It's nice to get a Valentine's gift from a pretty lady." He reached up to my shoulders and pulled me down to his face. "I have to repay you, don't I?"

What is he trying to imply after doing just that? My head could only form one conclusion but it would be merely foolish to believe it. Nonetheless, it's Valentine's Day: a day of love and appreciation (and more incomes for the shops, whoop-whoop…!). What else could you think of?

"Closer, Elena," he whispered huskily.

His alluring behaviour gave me the feeling of unease, my insides throbbed. This small space between us would cease to exist if any one of us moves, then would this let me experience those firework-feelings that I read in books?

I pushed on his face to move away. "Heck, no! Give me something else if you plan on repaying me!"

Sharing a kiss would grant more satisfaction to both the receiver and giver if they truly love each other- this is typical yet true. Though, I never think about that at all. My reason for rejecting is that… this is _Lambo_. No matter how experienced this guy happens to be right now, it does not change the fact that… _Ew_. I shuddered.

He crossed his arm to think. At this moment, his figure 'poofed' and the little baby has returned…

"Ah, you're back," I grumbled, stomping towards the door. _I was actually excited on what he would give me…_ "For goodness sake, why can't the effects last more than five-minutes?"

* * *

**Extra 2: Ryohei's Extreme Valentine's Day Present**

**Bang. Bang.**

"Extreme!" Ryohei roared, sending the last punch to his opponent who was immediately knocked-out.

"It's amazing how people like this stuff," commented Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's friend. "What is it with violence that piques people's interest?"

I took a deep breath as a discreet response to her statement. Why? Personally, the art of combat can be fascinating because you watch two individuals fight and, whether make a mistake or outsmart their opponent, its how they do it is what's interesting. Although, spontaneous, reckless and rash head-on moves trashes the show. Whether they win or lose, they will always appear inept. Despite all this, I prefer things to be less gory (a person bleeding to death is not an eye-candy).

"It shows superiority," I answered, shrugging.

"Ah, typical."

Ryohei rubbed his face with a towel offered from a member of the club. When he dropped himself out of the ring, I took this chance to approach him. Did I forget that Kyoko insisted to confront and give him the chocolates myself?

"Ryohei-"

"Don't hold back!" Ryohei was already occupied with the match on the ring.

"Can you listen to-?"

"Extremely powerful punches!"

I waved my arms out to him. "Hey!" My patience quickly ran low.

"One-two! Keep going!"

I was ignored. _Am I transparent? _I continued anyways, "Yo, Turf-top! Can you _extremely_ shift your attention to me so you can _extremely_ listen to me?" Misusing 'extremely' for attention? How embarrassing… How very shameful…

He finally turned to me. "You're Elena, right? I met you when… Uh" -he scratched his head- "I extremely forgot!"

All my face-muscles just twitched. Just then, I snapped. "Ryohei, Happy Valentine's Day!" I growled, aggressively shoving the chocolates to his face "If you're concerned about health, just give it to Kyoko! It's the thought that counts!"

I marched heavily out of the place. Part of my afternoon was wasted on a journey to the boxing gym.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lookie! A _kind_-_of_-irrelevant chapter! It's a bit common for Valentine's Day to come up in fics but I decided to have a bit of fun with it. :)


	15. Chapter 15: Training in Action

_How do you take care of this?_ I combed his hair with my fingers once again, feeling nothing but the smoothness of each strand brushing in between my fingers. Caring for hair seems so effortless for him, it always seem to look perfect, whilst I, along with the other female population, can become so conscious about it even there's actually nothing wrong with it. I envy boys who can easily conquer female issues - it feels like I've been mocked… _ridiculed_.

"I wonder when he's going to wake up this time," I muttered.

"The cycle will just repeat," mentioned Reborn.

"He's fainted so many times in one hour!" I looked back down to the unconscious Mafioso, shifting his middle-parting to the side. "I'm not enjoying this Sakura-Viewing event with him like this…"

"Do you want me to fix it?"

"Yes, please!" I turned back to Reborn and I instantly regretted taking his offer. "Never mind! Never mind!"

Reborn withdrew his baseball bat before it transformed into Leon. "A little coma could put him out of his misery for a while," he explained.

I sighed. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"Then it will _definitely_ put him out of his misery."

I responded with a silence, expressing to him that this conversation is over. Reborn's rather heartless, and blunt too. Is this what gained him respect? To me, so far, that respect is out of fear… because this baby may shoot without hesitation if I do something suspicious. Plus, he doesn't seem to care that I'm working for the Ninth - this is just from my point of view, though.

"You're, like, a powerful Mafioso, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

Let's continue… Reborn is said to be Dino's tutor before Tsuna. Also, Reborn sometimes say that he's a world-famous mafia - and a strong one too - so it's just his natural instincts to not trust someone so quickly. Maybe, he sometimes spies on me; you can never be too sure. I wonder if all babies can be like this. What a terrifying world we live in. At the thought of babies hiding and keeping their eyes on me… I shuddered.

"Eh… Reborn, do you have other baby friends? Those that can fight and everything, even mafia babies?" I asked once again.

"Yes," he answered.

What kind of parents gives birth to such children? My eyes reflected my emotion of surprise. My eyes could fall out since my lids were wide apart. Reborn didn't seem finished so I held in my breath, ready to take in more unpredictable facts.

"Yes, I have," he continued.

Failing my expectations, my shoulders lowered limply, disappointed with Reborn's erratic ways. It's great to discover some mysteries regarding himself but… I don't think I should be expecting too much. It's not like Reborn would spill his personal information like waterfalls that easily, he would lose his respect as a powerful Mafioso. But, someday, maybe - just maybe - I'll discover his mysteries by myself. It was tempting to pry Reborn with questions but unless I want a gun aimed at my head, I would just have to keep my mouth taped and zipped.

I looked back down on Hayato who's not even ready to return to consciousness. His face was still quite pale and the expression on his face was not something that says: 'I'm ready to wake up without fainting again until Bianchi shows up with her face!'. I resumed playing with his hair, once again dividing his hair to the side because I thought it looked fine on him. A little trim probably look good on him too. With hair this long, it reminds me of some female that I've seen back in Italy - in other words, he looks rather girlish.

Tsuna sat down next to me, panting hysterically; his body looks like it can't even hold up Tsuna in a sitting position.

"Maybe Hayato could cosplay as a girl someday," I voiced my thoughts.

"What?" Tsuna wheezed while weakly rotating his head to me.

"Don't you think he looks like a girl?"

"No… his face is too scary."

* * *

"Ta-ke-shi Ya-ma-mo-to," I uttered slowly as I write his name.

After the Sakura-viewing festival, I gained some motivation to investigate Reborn. Plus, I need to at least have a goal to try to accomplish while I look after Tsuna, or else me being here would have been wasted. This is a déjà vu moment. I'm once again writing Takeshi's name in a blank piece of paper only it was soon going to be scribbled away. _Scribble, scribble…_ Takeshi will never take this seriously. But what if that's a good thing? I scribbled on his name once again. _Scribble, scribble…_

"What are you d-?"

I clenched my fist on the sheet of paper, hurriedly crumpling it into my fist. "Hey, Reborn! What's up, baby?" I happily welcomed.

Inside this jolly exterior, I was pounding on my chest, trying to tame my wild heart from hammering against my ribs. Even without extreme exercise, I was breathing so heavily. My head was also throbbing as if it was just hit by Reborn himself. I must have been really terrified since my head was starting to sting with pain…

"Ouch!" I cried aggressively.

"It takes two hits to get your attention," Reborn observed.

I slammed my fist onto the desk to stand myself up straight. "What was it for?" I massaged my damaged head.

He sat down on my desk, unresponsive to my belligerence. "There's a new Mafia Famiglia in Namimori, I just thought that you'd be interested."

_New… Famiglia. Bingo!_ With a click of Reborn's little fingers, I instantly vanished from the apartment.

* * *

Nana placed two drinks on the table as she sat down across from me.

"I'm not sure when Tsuna and Reborn are going to be back but make yourself at home," Tsuna's mother chirped before drinking her tea.

I nodded, taking a sip on the beverage served. "I will."

I didn't think before I leapt earlier (I forgot those frogs' words) so when I found myself in front of the Sawada Residence, I realised that I forgot to ask Reborn where the new Famiglia's home is situated. I was just flooding in so much excitement that my mentally drowned. Whenever I have no idea on where to go, I end up here - whether I was aware of it or not.

I opened my mouth. "Can I ask you something, Nana?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Tsuna's dad?"

Since Tsuna was unaware of the mafia before Reborn made an appearance, the possibility of Iemitsu involved in the mafia has never passed through his mind. And, so, I'm curious. Because of this… what did Iemitsu tell them? As in what kind of reason did he tell them that he's going away for a job?

She smiled, it was sincerely pure. "He's away working traffics at construction sites. But I thought you'd know since he knows you," she explained.

"I just happen to meet him through an acquaintance so I don't know everything about him. But he kindly helped me out to settle here."

During this conversation, I started to understand that it's not that I'm getting better at lying (which was one of my weak points that I was aware of), it's that I know how to answer without revealing anything crucial. So, basically, this is not lying! No wonder I don't face any those aftermaths of guilt.

I heard the front door open.

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna announced.

"Welcome home!" Nana welcomed. Then, she turned to me. "Are you finished?"

I nodded and she took the cups to the kitchen. When Tsuna entered our room, I waved to him and indicated for him to sit down with me. Since Reborn was still absent, it was wise to ask Tsuna about the new Famiglia as he'll most likely know at least some basic things about them; it's because there's no doubt that the Famiglie that are randomly materialising in Namimori are after the Tenth-Generation Tenth Vongola - it doesn't matter if it's for welcoming, aiding or assassinating. What other business could they have here other than those anyways?

"I heard from Reborn that there's a new Famiglia, care to fill me in?" I said, taking out a sticky-note and pen.

He groaned, "His name is Naito Longchamp…"

I noted down the name. "I've never heard of 'Longchamp' before. What's the name of the Famiglia?"

"Tomaso… I think" - I noted this down too, of course. I've never heard of this name either. - "He's just another weird one." Then, Tsuna dropped his face on the table.

Honestly, I sympathise him - I really do. He may be _quite_ used to destructive behaviours of Mafiosi but these 'destructive behaviours' are unique from another so he definitely won't be accustomed to it. The little guy just can't take a break from the bizarre things, especially since he already lives with three Mafiosi and is friends with more of them too. Before I spoke, I stuck the note on my forehead.

"You know," I started, leaning onto the table to get closer to him. "I'm starting to feel sorry for you. If you have anything that you need to let out, just say it to me. I need to have some importance to you at some point." _Other than being your secret bodyguard._

He nodded as his face blushed and eyes twinkled with appreciation. "T-thank you, Elena…"

My eyes couldn't look away from Tsuna's face; even trying to turn my head away was not an option of action. "That was cute…" I pulled myself a little closer to him which made him squeak. "Do it again."

* * *

Just when my eyes laid itself on this elegant mansion, my instinct immediately reacted to it. I was convinced that this was Naito Longchamp's home. In other words, where the Tomaso Famiglia is currently settled. The mansion was Japanese-themed which surprised my expectations as I would have thought they'd choose a more modern style, or, better yet, an Italian villa. Maybe - just maybe - this isn't where Naito lives but this was the only residence that could be described as 'pretentious' that I could find. Plus, my legs were itching to creep inside.

The adrenaline rush is approaching.

Just because the place is pleasing to the eyes doesn't mean I should forget to be alert of hidden cameras. This was basic infiltration rule: 'always lookout for lookouts' and I already spotted a camera at the top right corner of the gate. Its purpose was not to be discreet but to be a warning. I walked away from the camera's view and pressed my ears near a nearby window, hoping to detect no sound. 'Patience is virtue' so I spent another few minutes. It was impossible for me to jump onto the roof; I'm not an expert on jumping like a ninja. So what should I do?

My whole body jolted up straight when I heard the door groan and screech. A group of men appeared, heads rotating from left to right. I was too slow to react and was now sighted as a consequence. _Fail! What a fail! I thought Kyoya would sharpen my skills!_ Half of the group advanced towards me while the leftover continued their jobs. If I flee right now, I would have definitely looked suspicious and I probably would be listed down to their hit list. Therefore, I stayed put with anxious feet rooted on the hard ground.

"Hi!" I started, quickly regretting it. _Bad move._

One examined intensely me from head to toe. "Reveal yourself," he demanded.

"Elena."

"Surname."

"DiFranco."

I paused. _No! Terrible move! I'll definitely be on the hit-_

At that moment, they all collapsed. Groaning and moaning while clutching on their limbs, looking more pathetic than I was just a second ago when I was still surrounded by suits, ties and hidden guns. Just when were these men attacked? Just a few minutes ago, they looked fine and well as if they just came out of a box. I have a guardian angel hovering above me, haven't I? I dared to look up and found the clear pretty azure sky. _So very pretty…_

Hearing a chorus of pain-filled noises, I abruptly dropped my face back down and legged my way through the open gate.

Another rule of infiltration: 'blend into your surroundings'. But how are you expected to execute that when the area is basically a theatre of internal war? Nobody would purposely notice me when the subordinates are occupied with a conflict with… themselves? I quickly scanned over the place, my brows furrowing little by little at every second. Men were falling from their positions, the troubled were shuffling from behind barriers, thick steams and smokes from discharged projectiles blurred the view, rattling guns filled our ears and…

How come I never noticed this from outside?

Here's an observation: none of the bullets or bombs ever come in contact with the path I'm presently standing on (only heaven knows if it's on purpose or not) or the house itself. The scene around me was just ludicrous and somewhat comical, it was almost anomalous.

I shook my head, reminding myself to resume this so-called infiltration. The path was welcoming me so why not take up its offer and finish this damn operation already? After 'conquering' the pathway, I pulled out my notepad and recorded my observations. _Abnormal relationship between subordinates._

Stepping into the house was no problem either. There were no traps or security cameras and I couldn't even hear the warfare that's occurring from the outside right now. Not even the inside of the house looked damaged in anyway, it was like the conflict never existed at all. The garden looked decent too despite being outdoors, untouched by the poisons of that ridiculous war. The place appears ever so normal and there was nothing suspicious - it's just a regular Japanese mansion with the traditional ambience.

"What the hell is with this place," I murmured.

Swiftly and without warning, bladed pinwheels pierced the door behind me, the target close to my neck. From the direction the pinwheels pointed, I found a girl in a fancy frilly dress that reached down to her knees. Her hair was black, divided by a headband flamboyantly decorated with flowers. She has ringlets while her straight choppy fringe veiled over her eyes… giving an impression that she was a deadly one.

I assume it's time to engage in battle…?


	16. Chapter 16: Disbelief

I assume it's time to engage in battle…?

"Uh… Hi, there. I was sleepwalking and somehow ended up here…?" I lilted nervously, gawking at those new bladed pinwheels placed in between the girl's fingers. _They sure look pointy…_

The girl was then motionless, a hand still held up with those _very_ sharp pinwheels. Was she buying my pathetic excuse for a lie? At a snail's pace, I moved a foot backwards while watching out for any movements from the girl. Maybe her fringe is thick enough to not notice this. Another foot moved backwards and still no reaction. But I cannot keep this up until I'm actually out of the house, it would consume so much time. Plus, the situation was too awkward to bear.

I stopped next to the nearby door, the one _beautified_ with pinwheels just earlier, and reached for the handle. With similar pace, I pushed on the door, careful not to make any noise.

Next thing I knew, the door was even _more beautified _with more pinwheels, all missing me by a centimetre, making me swallow in all my courage and guts. _A warning?_ I thought. The girl readied herself for another shot and, without hesitation, I locked myself inside the room before the weapons were launched. Those sharp ends of the needles pierced through the papers of the door. Clearly tormenting me and saying: 'I kill you'.

Later, more needles greeted me, forcing a shriek out of my throat. After recovering from that little shock, I glared at those needles.

"'I kill you' my ass… You stupid needles are mocking me…" I growled. "Why isn't she opening the door?"

_I wonder whose room is this…_ I turned around and I was greeted by junk. Many junks. Magazines from different countries, packets of small soy sauce, tickets, used batteries… you name it. It's like a smaller, homier, and slightly cleaner version of a garbage dump. Each type of junk was grouped together in cardboard boxes or bags that were stacked chaotically. There were even leftover foods in the collection; many of them expired since years ago! They emit disgusting odour when you stand close to them too. At least they don't make me as nauseous as much as Bianchi's poison cooking.

_Maybe this is a storage room?_

I straighten myself, cleared my throat and clenched my hand into a first. "Alright," I started. Then I punched the air, brilliant anticipation burning within. "Safe to the extreme!"

"Please be quiet… I was sleeping," the air complained.

_Hm?_ I twisted my body to the speaker who was enclosed with junk. "What in the name of Lambo's boogers are you?"

Large spherical eyes scanned around, never stopping on me. "I have to go somewhere." _He…_ She took large steps, treading on the junk collections on the way, to walk out the room while she scratched on her unkempt head.

"Uh, wait! There's a Pinwheel Girl there! Pretty cute, quiet, frilly, long fringe… You can't miss her! Beware!"

She just stepped out as if she lives here. _She just totally walked out on me!_

_She must be a subordinate?_ "Pft! Yeah, right," I half-heartedly exclaimed.

Since she could wander around the mansion so casually means that she either lives here or is a regular visitor. If I could follow her, maybe it'll ensure my safety from that girl. I nodded, agreeing with the strategy and departed from the garbage dump. Just when I was out of the room, I couldn't find her. Left to right, her large figure couldn't be detected. _She walks fast._

How do I get out now?

I've seen enough. From the internal warfare to the weird _lady_, I cannot take it anymore. I know I have yet more to see but, for some reason, everything was just too eccentric to bear and take in. I just don't know what to think anymore. I've decided to evacuate myself from here before my sanity is sucked away to oblivion-of-everything-sane. Nodding to myself once again, I stepped out of the room and let my legs and consciousness carry me to an exit.

I stopped.

It's serious now. It's time to engage in battle.

"Hey, there, Miss Pinwheel," I spoke up, stern and deadly.

* * *

I dodged another pair.

I cried, "What the hell? I can't fight like this! It's worse than Hayadera's bombs!"

With sheer luck, this one-sided battle led me to the glorious exit. This will be a win-win situation: I found my escape from insanity and she received absolute superiority that'll probably scar my nonexistent reputation and self-respect. But screw that. Living is _way_ better. And more exciting. Shoving the door open, I was reacquainted with the occupied subordinates, still bombing their comrades heartlessly. I paid no further attention to them and sprinted towards the gate. Instead of flying out with my leftover sanity, my head met with the wood. It roughly shoved me back to the ground.

"What the hell?" I complained, pounding on the ground. "This is not fair! Have mercy for goodness sake, my head and butt don't deserve this treatment!"

I twisted myself to look for Miss Pinwheel and she was walking away and disappearing into the house. My breathing and heart calmed, thankful for the relief, and my lips opened for a wide grin.

"I am the master of escaping, baby!" I cheered.

I stood up, dusting myself off of ashes and burnt remnants and faced the gate. _This stupid gate._ I laid both hands and pushed. Surprisingly, it swung open.

Just. Like. **That**.

"Don't screw with me!" I yelled, laying a hit on the wood.

Just what is it about this Famiglia that makes them so unbearable from just a short period? I haven't even met or seen the boss…

Tomaso Famiglia: **scribbled** off my list.

* * *

"So… They've actually been involved with the Vongola before?" I remarked.

"Yes, they opposed the Vongola so I say they're enemies. The boss annoys the hell out of me," answered Hayato, tugging on his arm. "Damn it! Stop this!"

I held on tighter, ignoring the complaint. I was just on my way to Tsuna's home - once again - and I met up with the usual people, along with some new addition. Haru was walking with them, happiness evident in her face so she's unmistakably enjoying Tsuna's company. And, the two kids, Lambo and I-Pin, apparently just randomly came along. They had nothing better to do anyways; they don't even go to school.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You should make yourself useful for once," grumbled Hayato.

I puffed at this attitude. It really does concern me regarding his approach with different people… Correction, Tsuna and other people. It doesn't take a social genius to grasp it; it's as obvious as seeing colours - that is, unless you're colour-blind. Should I actually be worried?

"Good luck!" Haru exclaimed. "Elena, do you best!"

"Uh… Thanks?" My head was then mentally smacked and I shrieked, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"You're mafia, right? You're going to do some jobs with Tsuna!"

She knew? I've been discreet about all this things and _she knew_? All my wonderful strategies of coming in and out of school without her being aware were just wastes and all due to the fact that _she knew_? Before I emotionally rip myself apart, I should think about the obvious… Being friends with Hayato, who's a total jerk and is also involved with the mafia, just matches a puzzle piece with another.

"I'm such an idiot…" I murmured softly. I shook my head, storing everything in. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"To Longchamp's home," Tsuna groaned.

"You coming?" Takeshi asked, carefree as always.

Another just smacked my head.

Quickly, I grabbed Tsuna's head and pulled it to my shoulder for a hug. "I love you," I said. Then I grabbed for Takeshi's top, smashing myself against his chest. "I love you," I repeated. Lastly, and with aggression, I grabbed for Hayato's collar whilst I growled, "Keep Tsuna safe or I'll shave your head bald!" I wrapped my arms around him, before my voice softened. "I love you…"

Without another word, I ran off… because I am never coming back to that house again. _That is a promise_.

What about them? Will they survive?

* * *

I dropped my feet on Tsuna's desk while my body lounged on his chair, enjoying free-time as if it'll last a long time. Such wishes fail to be true as this free-time just lasts until the sun rises and forces me to go to school. Ah, the cruel morning sun. Why are you so bi-polar and only becomes my friend when it's during the holidays?

"So the girl that I found in that storage room is… his girlfriend? And that storage room… is an actual bedroom that belongs to Naito Longchamp?" I finished, staring at the ceiling as if it committed a crime.

This boss of the Tomaso Famiglia is definitely as peculiar as his headquarters. His fetish with used or leftover junk is just plain strange. Plus, his taste in women is no exception. I know that judging one's appearance is indeed very shallow but that girl seem to be… out-of-this-world? Sure, she has human qualities with limbs in the correct places and she's without any additional abnormal parts like wings or long claws but there was just something so… unique? Unusual?

"Anyways… where are Tsuna and the guys?" I yawned. "None of them have after-school activities. They should be home by now."

"Tsuna and Gokudera are going on a triple-date with Naito Longchamp and some girls," explained Reborn.

I tilted my head and gawked at Reborn in great disbelief, my mouth gaping. "What? Hayato's going on _date_?" Reborn nodded. Suddenly, my torso slumped onto the floor, leaving me in an awkward position. But I still carried on, "With girls?" I shuffled around on the floor, gathering myself together, before pushing myself up.

"They should be walking to the bowling place by now." And, Reborn jumped off the window with a Leon-parachute.

* * *

What did I do about it? Nothing. I had to be a sensible human being so I matured myself just for this and let Hayato have fun with other girls. But this just proves that, sometimes, being mature sucks. I wasn't satisfied with my choice of action at all. Moreover, I regretted it. So today, 'Sucker' is imprinted on my forehead. Oh, yes, let the whole Namimori neighbourhood acknowledge my feelings! That's right, even Kyoya!

_At least he doesn't have a girlfriend_. "So, how was the date, Hayadera?" I asked, my smile straining my face.

His walking pace became slower as his face dropped. He groaned, "Never speak of it. I owe the Tenth…"

My smile cease to strain. "Oh? Why do you owe Tsuna now?" I walked closer to him, lowering my torso to look up to his face.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?" After the silence, I pouted. "Pft. Fine. Were the girls pretty?"

Hayato moaned in grief. He pulled his head back up and roughly massaged his face. "Fucking hell… They're the worst."

I was definitely grinning on my way to Tsuna's house.

* * *

"_What are you guys doing here? I thought you went back to Italy!" I greeted, nodding to the subordinates._

"_Well… we just have news for someone," Dino said, smiling sheepishly._

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAH! I've done it despite the sudden loss of motivation! T.T  
Next chapter will take a while, just a bit, so excuse me. :3


	17. Chapter 17: News

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

Complying, I twisted the door knob and giving it a little push. Entering the room, I met with the principal's eyes, calm and professional. Then, she nodded at the chair in front of her desk and I complied once again like a puppy. The room was very simple and immaculate: books were stacked properly in their respective shelves, her desk was without any crumpled junk and the floor was perfectly mopped as if it belongs to royalty. They really set high standards in Midori Middle, especially this woman.

"The staffs have looked through your files," she started. "And they found no record of your entrance exam test."

The Vongola Ninth didn't plan this, didn't he? Or was this one of those secret punishments because he couldn't accept my sincere apologies due to my unforgivable infiltration? The right-hand-man definitely didn't feel any emotion of attachment and adoration towards me so he'll refuse to aid me here…

"So we're going to have you retake it."

I tilted my head to the side. "And?"

"If you fail, you're going to have to be removed from the school. This is an elite school, we only accept students with high standards, I apologise."

I bounced on my seat, grasping on the arms to keep me still. "That is…!" I paused. "… Actually fair."

She nodded. "The test will be next week. Study hard."

* * *

I've already made quite a respectable impression on people in Namimori; being enrolled in Midori Middle was one of the main reasons. Why should I give this up? Since I'm thinking like this, it means I really must study hard to keep my place there. I have no rights to complain that this is unfair because it's the absolute contrary. The school only accepts 'students with high standards', after all. Getting average grades is worthless there so I'm probably in the bottom of my classes. My chances in staying are getting worse and worse which cause my determination to shrink and shrink…

"This sucks," I snarled, biting on a nail.

"I know! You're actually coping fine in Midori," Haru whined.

"Yeah, but my scores are always at least one or two above the grade that the school probably counts as a fail. To make it worse, I suck at Maths and its Hayato's specialty!"

She skipped in front of me, stopping us from our little stroll. "Why don't you ask him to tutor you then?" She nudged me. "It's also a great way to _bond_."

Sometimes, I just underestimate her. I would have easily thought of the idea of me being tutored by Hayato, but the additional benefit of bonding? It's like she knows me so well (it makes me want to cry because of such a touching thought). It'll be like killing two octopuses with one stone. But a new problem arises. Will he agree? The _Takohead_ barely acts thoughtful towards me compared to Tsuna.

"I'll see you later, Elena. Good luck with the test!" exclaimed Haru, waving to me as she walked away.

I gave her a small wave before placing my chin on my finger, once again engulfing myself in deep thoughts. I need to find someone who will grant me great knowledge and has a better guarantee of accepting me than Hayato. Someone who's as able - or possibly better.

A crowd of noise entered my ears. _How noisy._ I looked up.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you went back to Italy!" I greeted, nodding to the subordinates.

"Well… we just have news for someone," Dino said, smiling sheepishly.

"What kind of news?"

"Little news!" He grinned.

"Whose news?"

"Hayato Gokudera's news."

What are the chances of Hayato getting news from the Bucking Horse? Being unexpected like this means it's interesting - well, in my conclusion - so I'm positively, definitely and desperately curious. If I pry Dino, I'd sound like a brat with no respect so I have to be civil. Plus, I like Dino. The thought of the handsome Mafioso detesting me is something I don't want to welcome in my life. It's both unwanted and dangerous.

"Er… What kind of news?" I repeated. "Details, please?"

* * *

"Hey, Reborn," I whispered, peeking from behind the door.

I stepped in to Tsuna's room, finding Reborn loafing on Tsuna's bed with his hat covering his face and Leon snoozing inside his head full of hair. As he breathed, a bubble from his nose expanded and shrunk like a balloon. Reborn's sleeping patterns really throws me off. Sometimes, he even snoozes at times when Tsuna's in a great dilemma. It's like he could manage everything that happening around him and a little sleep is nothing of a bother. _What a pro._

"Baby, wake up… or 'I'll bite you to death'…"

I dare myself to poke him. And so, I did.

"Forgive me!" I entreated, dropping myself to my hands and knees. "I was tempted! I needed your help too so I had no choice!" I laid my head on the floor, beseeching for glorious mercy. _Oh, sweet, sweet mercy._

The sound of reloading gun rattled and icy metal stuck itself on my head, stinging me like a sharp needle. What a terrible predicament I've gotten myself into. One of my worst case scenarios has befallen upon me. My recklessness has rewarded me with a terrible consequence… _Oh, bittersweet fate._

"Why are you disturbing my sleep, Ombra Scura?" growled Reborn, the threatening tone of his voice stabbing my ears.

"Mercy," I moaned pitifully. "I beg you."

I looked up as he withdrew his gun which shaped back into that little chameleon that we call Leon. I positioned myself properly on the floor before looking up to Reborn who's patiently sat down on the bed, waiting for my reason for being a nuisance and disturbing his royal slumber.

"Unless I have an awesome tutor, I'm going to be kicked out of Midori Middle," I quickly explained.

"So? Just enrol yourself to Nami Middle. With things that you've already learned in Midori, you could become one of the best students there. Simple, you idiot," Reborn reluctantly inclined.

"Yeah but…" I bowed my head. "I want to stay in-" a book was shoved against my neck. I fell backwards (due to the unbelievable force) and collided with the floor.

"I am Tsuna's home tutor. I'm not going to do a lot for you. Just read this until you find a different person for a tutor."

I picked up the tossed item and quickly flipped through the pages, watching and listening to the purrs of paper. The book wasn't big, it's not even heavy and the amount of pages doesn't compare to those large novels. Some skill Reborn possesses.

"By the way, it says 'for dummies' in the bottom. It'll assure you," Reborn mentioned. "Oh, yes. Think about this. Being in Nami Middle will make your job a lot easier. You've gotten too attached to some trivial matter that you've forgotten some vital ones. Don't be reckless."

* * *

"Interesting…" I muttered, flipping to another page.

Reborn's book was proving to be entertaining, in a perplexing way. But it doesn't pull my attention enough to force me into reading non-stop; I would start questioning myself if that happened so it's considered a positive thing. My interest was possibly won over because of the upcoming test as I'm quite determined to stay in Midori. I've listened to Reborn's words but I have to make things work in both my way and the Ninth's. I have to at least fight for something.

My head started to wander after finishing a word. Quickly, I jumped off the chair, picked up the phone and dialled Iemitsu - and all while still reading the damn book.

Four continuous rings and he finally picked up. He answered, "Hello?"

"Iemitsu, its Elena. I have something to ramble," I said, eyes still on the book.

"Ramble on."

"I heard from Dino that Hayato's got a promotion." _Oh, so that's how it works…_ I turned the page. _That's an easy word to remember…_

"Uh-huh…"

_How useful…_ "Doesn't it sound a bit suspicious? It's rather weird since Tsuna isn't officially part of the Vongola yet and he's offering his subordinate a place. It's reckless and ridiculous. Plus, Hayato's known as a punk, he can't really be serious about that." I folded the page. _Reread this again later._ Then, I carried on reading.

He chuckled. "Well, since you're suspicious, I'll tell you some things. But you **cannot** interfere with this."

"Why is that?"

"It's like a test from the Ninth. If he's loyal enough to Tsuna, he won't accept that promotion."

"What happens if he accepts?"

"He asked Dino to kill him."

My grip on the book loosened. "He's smarter than I thought. But Hayato's can't be killed! He's just-"

"This is called business. We can't really help it."

The book dropped. Strangely soundless. My lips pursed as silence drifted over the line, I could hear some noise in the background. If I don't continue the conversation, the money spent on the call would be wasted. But a new sentence wouldn't even come out. My voice wasn't blocked. It was just my throat; it seems to refuse to release sound.

I croaked, "I'll go now, thanks." Disconnecting the call, I picked up the book and resumed with reading. I had to forget this for me to be able to sleep so I treated it like a story book, using words to play with the imagination pictured my head, and I fell asleep in a middle of a sentence.

* * *

Unsure of the reason why but I'm starting to have the desire to laugh - and hysterically too. The complex feelings commenced just after immediately picking up the book when the alarm performed its daily early crazy-dance. I instantly resumed reading during or after every morning routine and I would find myself with a faint smile (I first discovered this while I was brushing my teeth). I wanted to finish the book quickly because that meant fewer hours of more revising. It seems to be coming with a strange effect, though.

My eyes constantly switched from the printed paper and to the path. Another faint smile came. I frowned quickly to counter it. I checked my watch, it made me run.

_Italy… Italy… Flights to Italy… What the hell, they would be using private planes…_ As soon as my eyes found its target, I read the rest of the information in the billboard, quickly asking a staff and ran once again. After countless times of switching from paper to whatever's in front of me, I found the Cavallone subordinates in smaller numbers - small yet adequate enough to ensure Dino's safety. The blonde Mafioso stood not too far away in a suit similar to his subordinates (oh, the risk…) with hands on his pockets, staring at anything.

Placing the book inside my bag, my eyes and head following, I straightened myself and discreetly marched towards Dino. I'm prepared to sacrifice a small amount of my dignity here. No, I'm _ready_. I reached out, aware of a subordinate's eyes on me, and stopped. I lifted myself to my tiptoes to create some intimidation that only I could know. Abruptly, I clutched on his collar and yanked him to my face.

"Why is Hayato getting promoted?" I roared.

"Ah… H-hey!" Dino stuttered with a sheepish smile. He then stared at my face. "You don't look too good."

"I know I should get in the way but… but… C'mon!" I pushed him off and started walking back and forth, literally. "I'm going to miss Hayato. I wouldn't be able to stand being next to his grave. I'll miss slapping off his cigarettes. I'll miss his rainbow-tinted vocabulary. His hair that Shamal claimed he copied. That stupid smart-ass brain of his. His screams for Tsuna…. Sounds wrong but… it might…"

Dino placed his hand on my head, ending my worthless rambling and ridiculous movements. "Elena. Calm down, seriously. Didn't you get a good night sleep?"

Out of instincts, I attacked my head with scratches. "Damn it!"

"You're just stressed. Elena, go home and sleep properly."

"Dino…" my voice was whiny.

"I'll buy you something from Italy."

"Genuine Italian food would be nice…"

"Of course."

He lightly gave me little pushes, leading me towards the exit.

"You promise…?"

"Trust me."

He poked me. Out, to the other side of the exit.

* * *

"Shit!"

Unlike before, my legs have taken me to Hayato's front door. At that moment, I realised that I haven't interrogated Dino properly which caused my head to irritate me even more. With Reborn's book, I slapped my head to the area that itches before I resumed with the last page. _I should visit for old time's sake._ I refuse to be polite and knock right now. As I grazed my head, I kicked the door open and jumped in. _Nawh… shit… my head hurts so bad._

"What the fuck? Don't barge into my room, woman, I don't even welcome you here!" He paused and stared at my face. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

I faced the speaker, with eyes so wide and so blank. "I read the whole dictionary…" I grumbled, massaging my temples.

His brows furrowed. "Why would you, you weirdo?"

I twitched. "You're… here. Not dressed. No luggage."

As I have observed, Hayato was in his usual attire, nothing appropriate for a promotion, and there was no luggage placed anywhere. Basically, everything was in place. Nothing has moved. This means that he was not going to die. He's not going to disappear. I'm not going to miss him. I'm never missing slapping off his cigarettes. His rainbow-tinted vocabulary is forever to irritate my ears. That Shamal-hair. That fused head of his. His screams for Tsuna that sounds ever so misleading at times…

It's all staying in Namimori.

Full of force and aggression, I grabbed for the Smokin' Bomb and constricted him with my arms.

I shrieked, "I thought you were getting a promotion! I thought you were going to leave!" _And die!_

He squirmed. "Reborn told you?" - I nodded - "I refused, okay?" he pushed on my face, creating some space. "The baseball freak's going. I told him it was going to be a holiday to Italy." he pushed harder. "Get off!"

* * *

**DAILY LIFE / NAMIMORI ARC**

**END**

* * *

"_Uh… Who are you?" I asked, pointing at him with a purposely rude finger._

"_I'm your spy."_

_That's what he said._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another preview~ ^^^

So many gaps. :D

According to the reviews, this fic and/or Elena are/is funny. It's actually great to hear that I can at least poke your (ticklish or non-ticklish) sides. ^^

_End of the first arc._

Next will have actual story lines because… this is the Daily Life Arc (or Namimori Arc for Elena), it doesn't need much plot!

It is for fuuun~ :D

But it does contain some stuff-stuff information for the next arc.

I need a break from thinking...

I want to **THANK YOU **for all the reviews, faves, alerts and stuff-stuff. They make my day when I wake up and find that my inbox is spammed with FF notifications. I love it. :}

Makes me and Elena feel loved, really.

Hope you enjoyed the arc!


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise, Surprise!

_Haru rushed towards me, grabbing my shoulders when she reached me. "The head of our karate club has been attacked!" she panted._

* * *

Let's call it a raid. Why? Because it is.

Sometime after Hayato's promotion incident, an attack has been reported. These raiders' identities are still anonymous. It cannot be only one person committing the crimes as strong people are being pursued. Most of the victims could barely recall their faces; they were knocked out of their memories. The first ill-fated prey lost all 24 teeth. Then there was another target soon after and he lost 23 teeth. And this pattern continues: _twenty-two … twenty-one … twenty … nineteen … eighteen … seventeen … sixteen … fifteen … fourteen … thirteen … twelve … eleven … ten … nine … eight … seven … six … _I folded the newspaper, concentrating on the article. I circled a name with a highlighter.

"Five," I said. "Sasagawa Ryohei."

I ripped out the page and stuck it on my wall, next to the previous victim named Oshikiri. And just like the pattern, he lost six teeth. Nami Middle students became involved in this horrible event so, of course, Kyoya had to investigate, especially since some Disciplinary Committee members were caught up in the situation as well. I bet his mouth is aching to utter: 'I'll bite you to death… hard' by now.

* * *

"_I've got a little job, Hayato. I can help you pay the rent," I offered sweetly._

_He declined. Even if he started to randomly complain about his rent to me, he still declines my offers. I receive enough to live from the Ninth every month, with little extras that I end up saving. I could give them to Hayato. It wasn't a problem at all. He didn't need to be so stubborn. Does he have this man-pride running through his veins?_

"_Hayato! Elena! A Disciplinary Committee was attacked!" a Nami Middle student cried out, running towards us along with some friends._

"_Ya, ya, ya…" I raised and waved my hand for attention. "How did you know my na-?"_

"_So?" Hayato replied reluctantly._

_I knocked on his head before turning to the students. "A Kyoya-slave, eh? Is Kyoya mad?"_

_One of them nodded._

"_He kind of took out his anger on some delinquent for it," she explained._

_At least that person broke a bone than lose some of his teeth collection. I asked them to lead us to the victim. In case of Animal emergency, I dragged Hayato along for support. Though his constant cursing kept disturbing our little rush to the hospital, I kept assuring the intimidated students to not worry. After all, an octopus' bark is worse than his bite._

* * *

_Teeth were lost. That's what the first thing I mentioned. The occurrences were getting more familiar to me so this is the first thing I said._

"_Ten," the doctor counted._

"_How many people were victimised before this?" I inquired._

_The doctor scoffed while adjusting his glasses. "Fourteen… The first lost all his teeth."_

_You learn something when you try to read the newspaper for once. During the incidents with all fourteen victims, I wasn't too concerned. I thought it was just a sign of a coming gang war (which was none of my business, really. Plus, mafia wars are even more frightening). That one was just trying to attract attention for its sake. But when I thought of that again, I said…_

"_In Namimori? No way," I whispered._

"_Well, yes way," countered Hayato, poking a bruised spot on the patient's arm. "He's bleeding. He lives in Namimori and… he's beaten up and ugly."_

_Beaten up and ugly was right, indeed. All his bruises and injuries looked severe because the hue of colour was disturbing, abnormal and engorged. One of his limbs is not positioned in a normal way; it's twisted so it has to be broken. There were scratch-like marks carved on his skin, but it was quite impossible for the cats to be blamed and jailed, they were really different. Despite all this, it's his face that seems to be the main target as its condition seems to be the most fatal. Did it cause tooth loss? Most likely._

_I touched the patient's hair. I had to comment, "Whoa. This hair… Such things exist. I thought Elvis' hair was 'photoshopped' and all."_

"_Frankie. You can't 'photoshop' someone's hair into something like this," Hayato contradicted, scratching his head. "His hair wasn't this big anyways."_

"_I see… You're so smart, Hayato."_

"_No… You're just an idiot. It can't get as simple as that."_

* * *

"Make way!"

The nurses and doctor ran through the hallways while holding onto a patient lying unconscious on the bed. Like the last victim, he was terribly injured and bleeding. It was no different from the last except… four teeth are taken out this time, right?

"Another Nami student got beaten up!" one of the nurses cried out.

Students who came to pay a visit, worried about their fellow school mates, were all surprised at the sudden news. It was very terrifying to find another person victimised, especially if they attend their school. To make it worse, it was another Nami Middle student and chances of more Nami students are going to be targeted is getting likely.

"It's the assistant-head prefect, Kusabe!" I heard.

Kyoya must be even more itching to say it now. _I'll bite you to death… harder._

I ran after the bed, stopping it as I grabbed it.

"Hey, kid…"

I touched his hair while Reborn opened his mouth and examined his gums.

"Four of them, eh?" observed Reborn before jumping off of Kusabe's chest. "There's no doubt about it." Reborn turned to Tsuna. "The cause of all this fighting is _you_, Tsuna."

_Interesting…_ I rubbed my fingers, feeling the texture. It was rather rough because of the residue and slightly sticky.

"Hmm… Disciplinary Committee hair: fifty-percent gel and fifty percent spray," I murmured.

Tsuna tapped my shoulders. "Uh… Elena, why aren't you at school again?"

I turned, still feeling my fingers. "I have school today?"

"You're in your uniform… You're escaping the exams again, aren't you?"

My fingers felt something. I flinched at the realisation. I tilted my head back to my fingers to check. "That's not right! Tsuna, its forty-percent gel and sixty-percent spray! I've got to write this down somewhere!"

* * *

I turned to a corner as I flipped a page from my book. I slid the door open, checking the class, and barely anyone was sitting on their seats, as in literally. Everyone, including the teacher, stared at me as I scanned the place. _There are only about ten students who are in the classroom. _The teacher was about to move but he continued staring at me with his lips tightly shut. I waved at them with a smile before slipping out. The following classes were the same - along with their reaction with my intrusion - so it's obvious that a lot of them are either scared to come out of their homes or are in the hospital (it doesn't matter if they are on the bed or on the seats in the waiting room).

Since entering the school, Kyoya hasn't attacked at all. He wasn't isolated in his room because I've already challenged myself to go there and found no one. Other people from the committee are on a look out job outside the school and hospital while Kyoya's location is unknown. I bet the Animal is really famished and, knowing him, he's already hunting for his preys. But how is he going to find them?

I returned to the Disciplinary Committee room and sat down on Kyoya's usual seat, making myself feel at home.

"I wonder what if feels like to be Kyoya," I asked in awe. "Being in charge and feared."

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have stayed too long at Kyoya's room. I didn't do anything fun there or anything, there was actually nothing that caught my eye in that room. I just found myself lying in a comfortable position on the couch. The couch was the _best_ thing in there.

Tomorrow was going to be another school day and I've got to avoid those teachers, especially those in charge of my exams. Being absent from school at the day of the exam is suspicious but being absent _since_ the exam is definitely questionable. Plus, being absent for the whole time would qualify me as excluded from the school… So far, the best excuse is this raid happening right now. I need more… I'm simply not prepared. At the day of the exam, the first one that was scheduled, I chickened out. It was anxiousness, you see. A feeling that I could help but shiver over.

While walking, I stretched, relieving any tense muscles. A sense of relief blew through my head and I suddenly felt more confident. _Alright! Heading home!_ But instead of marching as planned, I stayed in my spot. It was instincts. _Maybe not._ I shook my head and marched on. But then footsteps tapped on the ground. I had to stop.

"Who are…" I started, quickly turning my head to the back. "…You?"

I narrowed my eyes, assuring myself that I was certain on what I just perceived. The figure was pretty realistic to me. It stood there, straight like a soldier and still as a block of cement. Its figure was masculine so I concluded that it was a male. His whole body seems to be covered by a dark suit, leaving his hands and face, but his eyes were shielded by dark shades. Over it, he wore casual clothes. Looking this suspicious, I assume this is one of the raiders? People like them can be mistaken by them - and I hope I am.

"Hi?" I greeted. "Who may you be?"

He ran towards me. I held my arms up for defence, ready to be stampeded over. I only felt air when his footsteps (the only noise) ceased to a stop. He was close. He was standing so close to me that my nose could touch his chest. This man was tall as well as he could be compared to Dino. I stared at him before pushing him further away from my personal bubble.

"Uh… Who are you?" I asked, pointing at him with a purposely rude finger.

"I'm you're spy."

That's what he said.

My hands positioned themselves on my hips. "You're _my_ spy?"

There are three possible conclusions on why I suddenly have a spy: the Vongola, the Ombra Scura or some other Famiglia who has unknown intentions. First, the raid and now a spy who has strangely introduced himself to me as one. At least this isn't as strange as the Tomaso household and their inhabitants - these recent occurrences cannot compare to _that_.

"Yes, my name is-"

_Mistake._ "You're a terrible spy," I interrupted. Memories of infiltration training were drawing in from the back of my head.

"Eh? Why?"

"They don't give out names."

"How would you know that I'd give you my real n-?"

"Just saying that makes you even more terrible."

His shoulders were now slouched and his arms hanged limply. "Ombra Scura people can be so mean…"

"That's another give-away. Really now, where did you train?"

I watched him cower over my words as his arms swayed from side to side. The atmosphere suddenly became dark and gloomy and it's all emitting from the stranger. The nearer his presence, the more murky my surrounding seems to appear. I've just gained confidence not so long ago; I'm not going to let him shove it down to hell. And so, I backed away while I stare at his little moment. When three metres of distance was made, I stopped. It was relieving to be back to the lighter side. That dark side never had cookies, just a strange person in weird clothes - what liars. It's propaganda at work…

"No, really!" I exclaimed, loud enough to take his attention from his little moment. "What in the name of Fuuta's ranking are you?"

With skills that this person possesses, I was convinced that this is just a mere prank - I mean, look at his attire! Taking him seriously is not how I feel towards him right now. I would be embarrassed if I did. Even if does know something about Ombra Scura, he was not someone that they would qualify to send to whatever mission.

He advanced towards me; he was walking instead of running. He ensured distance was made before opening his mouth. "I'm you're spy," he repeated.

I nodded. "I see." I paused then I yelled, "You were serious?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Slow-**ish** updates from now on ^^;

Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19: Kokuyo

"You know…"

Gasping, I sat up. My ears were blocked by the internal sound of my heart, the beats accelerating, so I froze myself in a position until it calmed down. I breathed out slowly and deeply while scratching on my pounding chest before falling back with my head dropping onto the pillow. _What just happened that seems so scary?_ I decided to shrug it off. Closing my eyes for just a little bit, I searched for the core of my relaxation, trying to redeem it back.

"Tenth-Vongola's going to be hunted."

At that moment, my eyes shot open, I sat up and my chest was once again occupied with stress with an additional case of twitching. _There it is again…_ Lazily, I gazed at an open book resting on my lap. My eyes stayed there as it blurred then returning to perfect vision. I slowly tilted my head to my wrist, where my watch was worn, and read the time. Six-forty-seven, it said, in the morning. I knew it was a weekend (it's automatic for me) so I'm relieved of escaping and school - for now. _Ah, school: where education is law and matching clothes is fashion._

"What are you going to do?"

I flinched. That's it. The culprit. His voice. It's now stuck in my head, isn't it? It's talking to me now, it felt realistic. Is this the first sign of hallucination? What did that guy do to me? Maybe I just need to eat more healthily. Nana could prepare me some lunch sometimes…

"Your new boss will not be pleased if he-"

I screamed, "Get out!" I massaged my head. "Damn it! First it follows me and now his voice? What's next? His limbs are going to stalk me to school?"

"That's a bit impossible. Are you the kind who has no hold of reality?"

I turned to the speaker. "I am not!" my anger dropped as those dark shades stared back at me. "You've been there for… how long?"

He pushed his seat away from the bed as he stood up. "Since six in the morning. I've got some news." Then he pulled himself forward towards me while adjusting his shades, his eyes on my forehead. He took out the forgotten - now remembered - little sheet of sticky note and read aloud what's written, "Disciplinary Committee hair: forty-percent gel and sixty-percent spray…?"

I stiffly nodded. "I have my reasons and you have yours. Please respect that…"

* * *

"You need to get back home for a vacation at some point, you're talking to me in Italian _and_ Japanese," he commented. "And right now, I'm speaking Italian to you."

From speaking Japanese everyday, my Italian tongue is indeed starting to store itself into the back of my head. When I got home yesterday, that spy somehow managed to break in and a (seemingly one-sided) verbal fight commenced. Afterwards, I realised that I was answering him in Italian _and_ Japanese as he just mentioned. I should have gone along with Takeshi when he went on a vacation with Dino to Italy… It was also a chance to eat Italian food. My mouth is missing it.

"Sorry, I'm just used to it now," I replied, setting down a cup of tea on the table. _A way to be hospitable… Thank you, Nana Sawada!_

"Anyways, your friend, Hayato Gokudera, has been hospitalized. He protected the Tenth-Vongola from an attack so he was safe, but the little dynamite-punk isn't."

"When?"

Why wasn't I informed of this? At a time when the Smokin' Bomb is taken down, I should be rushing to the hospital and sitting next to his bed, stressing about his well-being! Tsuna was also endangered, a more terrifying news, I would be immediately terminated if Tsuna's death was reported to the Ninth. I thank Hayato and his over-protectiveness.

I checked my phone. I was relieved of agitation when there was three messages from Bianchi were waiting to be read. _Whoops, the phone was on silent…_

"Just yesterday, he fought with one of those people who are targeting people recently."

All of the messages concerned Hayato's condition, and she said that he wasn't in any critical state to be worried about. Relieved, I certainly was. I then tucked the phone inside my bag and grabbed for the door knob. But before walking out, I turned back to the spy.

"Think of a name for yourself. I can't keep calling you 'the spy' or 'you' or whatever," I said.

* * *

I slammed the door open, possibly vandalising the wall it hit, and shoved Shamal away in the process as I ran to Hayato's bed. He was fine. He was totally fine, nothing too serious. Comfortably breathing, he seems to be resting peacefully. But he was wearing an oxygen mask and layers of bandages were wrapped around his chest, this triggered great worry in me.

"How is he?" I asked, concerned.

"You're a bit late aren't you, Elena?" exclaimed Bianchi.

"Sorry, the phone was on silent." I played with his hair. "Why isn't he in a hospital?"

"Reborn said it's too dangerous," Shamal answered, taking a seat on a chair beside his desk.

They were really targeting strong people because Hayato's a Mafioso so he's definitely going to be considered as a tough opponent. If Hayato's the third strongest, who's the runner-up and who's the student champion of Namimori?

I touched the oxygen mask. "Is he breathing fine?"

"Yep. We just kept it there for little support," Shamal explained.

I gently removed it.

My greatest question was why wasn't I part of it? I'm rather strong… right? _I'm an embarrassment to Mafiosi everywhere… Ah, Ombra Scura, I reluctantly apologise for defacing your reputation_. Despite banishing myself from Ombra Scura, I should still be recognised as part of them. After all, I grew up with their influence. _How nice, I destroyed them… a little bit._ I was still envious of the victims, nonetheless. It was ridiculous, yes, but I was still _envious_. I couldn't help it. The spy even said that the rankings were based on Fuuta's records so there must be no faults. These ranking-slash-attacks are mocking me.

Those people may have been unlucky to be attacked but for those who knew the situation would gain respect for them. Being announced as the fifth strongest, Ryohei definitely gained my respect as a Vongola.

"What are you doing?" asked Tsuna.

I touched Hayato's lips.

Tsuna tapped my shoulders. "Elena…?"

I didn't respond to him.

"Let her have her moment. She's making a move, stupid Tsuna," I heard Bianchi whisper.

I tilted Hayato's chin up, brushing my thumb on his bottom lip. His mouth slightly opened.

"A move?" Tsuna and Shamal chorused, both in disbelief.

Bianchi hushed them in a threatening manner and both males were silenced.

Delicately, I tugged on his chin, opening his mouth a little more.

"How forward," lowly muttered Bianchi, "she's going for a French-kiss…"

"Eh?" It was Shamal and Tsuna again. Then were immediately silenced by Bianchi afterwards once more.

I pulled my face closer, eyes on his mouth. Once there was only little distance left, I stopped. I grinned, pleased with what I saw. Since he was considered the _third _strongest student, he would have three teeth missing. However, his collection were still complete, there was nothing missing. I jerked away from the unconscious Mafioso and cheered with my arms dancing in mid-air.

"He's not toothless!" I applauded joyfully. "He's still good-looking!"

No one would cheer with me, though. They all looked so dumbfounded.

But it was time to get serious. Another soon-to-be-Vongola has been victimised and it would somehow lead to Tsuna if this raid does not stop. According to that spy, the raiders were from Italy. It seemed that they were exiled from the mafia as they committed one of the most horrible crimes. They were also detained in a prison that specialised in criminals similar from them, except two weeks ago they managed to abscond and fled to Japan. Now, they're in Namimori, pursuing strong students.

Their next victim: unknown.

Now, that's annoying.

That spy really has his uses if you disregard his terrible tailing methods. Great fortune has stalked me and now I captured it.

My happy dance changed into a fighting stance and a fist clenched itself to my face. "Those idiots are going to get it. They attacked Hayato and… whoever did it… Tsuna…" I trailed off.

"You're really fired up suddenly," Tsuna observed uneasily.

"You're really worried about Hayato," Bianchi added, smiling.

"Of course I am," I shouted. "Tsuna was almost in danger, damn it! I'd die if Tsuna dies- ouch!"

Bianchi had just flicked me on the forehead. "Immature child," she commented, walking away.

_Eh?_

"You'd die if I die?" Tsuna repeated. "Why so?"

I held on his shoulders. "You're like a brother, alright?" _And I'd literally die._ "I'm attached to you!" I twisted my body and stomped out of the room. "_Arrivederci!_" I then departed from the room and the school.

* * *

Not too long, I visited Hayato once again and everyone has gone home, even the doctor himself who was expected to care for Hayato. But, once again, he proudly calls out his line: 'I only treat women!' and disappeared, not before perpetrating some harmless sexual harassments. Some reputation this man maintains, those hormones of his works like an animal during breeding season. Though, I feel a small amount of respect for him (this guy has his ways).

This time, Hayato was awake. I was happy but it was not as I've planned as…

"What the…" Hayato muttered. He pointed a finger at me. "On your forehead."

Shamefully, I turned away. "Don't… Don't look at me." I brushed my fringe down so the writing was to disappear from sight.

"'Soon to be murdered'? Don't tell me they're targeting you next…"

I waved that thought off. "Impossible. Impossible. I can't be the second or first strongest in Namimori."

"That's true." - I was then offended - "Then why do you have it there?"

Because if I was to be reckless and let Tsuna be killed, my life will be following him afterwards. Thanks to you, that possible scenario is delayed or avoided. Hayato, you are my greatest hero.

I grinned sheepishly. "I felt like it." I sat beside him on his bed. "Hayadera, I'm glad that you're okay."

* * *

It's similar to what I said last time. What else could they be doing here other than welcoming, aiding or assassinating? Unlike before, I have to be more serious about protecting Tsuna as we're against Mafiosi (or exiled Mafiosi) that are able to kill without hesitation. Correction, we're against Mafiosi who are probably experts in slaughter. This isn't a gang war that I thought it was. Knowing that a mafia is the intelligence of the raid, the situation will only get worse if it's not dealt with. This is like an awaiting world domination.

"I see. You're still here," I said.

He waved at me. "Yo," he greeted.

I sat on a seat across from him. "You're a spy, right?"

He made an 'I've-just-told-you-yesterday' face before slowly nodding.

I bounced on my seat excitedly at the confirmation. "Help me out."

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll make whatever-your-job-is easier. I'll let you come to my house without complaints."

He seemed dissatisfied as his lips pursed childishly, I could even hear a low moan, and then he shrugged. "It's a start, I guess. What do you need?"

* * *

"Don't hide. You don't really need to anyways."

Silence replied to me.

I frowned, I was not pleased. "Fine, be that way, you amateur jerk." _I guess he's learned a bit._

The spy said that their hideout is located here (before he jumped away to a random bush from the other side of the road) and it's really believable - a perfect hideout. The area was basically in ruins: the trees swallowed the tourist attractions, anything made with metal were weak and rusty while the rest just became worn out and unused. This was previously an entertainment resort called Kokuyo Centre, apparently. Other information regarding this was unnecessary as it was irrelevant to the raid. Actually, I ignored the rest as I was studying for the delayed exam. Meaning, the spy wasted half of his breath on me last night.

"Hey, spy-guy," I called out. "I need a bit of help."

He quickly shuffled out of a bush. He oddly struggled to climb over the road railings but he managed it anyways. "Yes?" he finally answered.

I pointed at the gate that was locked with chains. "I don't think I should leave obvious evidence that I entered from here so… help me get over the walls. You're tall."

He snickered. "You just can't climb over it alone."

My cheeks flushed at the embarrassment. I glared at him as a counterattack. He smirked and shrugged before carrying out my command obediently.

"You coming inside?" I asked him from the behind the entrance gate.

"Later, I want some ice cream," he said dreamily.

"Sure, sure. Just come back soon."

He nodded. "Why are you going at it alone?"

"I do infiltration solitarily. It seems easier." I then yawned. "You really need a nickname too."

When the spy revealed that the raiders were around our age, I almost choked on my noodles. Teenagers jailed in a special prison? They must be great psychopaths since they were younger. They managed to escape? They're total professionals. Targeting strong students? They must be bored. Using teeth as ranks? Definitely fed up with the world or just plain sadists. You tend to wonder what happened during their earlier childhood. I could ask the spy to do some research again but maybe this time, I could do the research myself.

_The teens enrolled to Kokuyo Junior High…_ I dug through my bag and examined the photos of the school's uniform. A dull green colour. Nothing too colourful, nothing too extravagant. Easy to remember. But it's probably the only type of uniform I could find around here. The place is abandoned. Who else would want anything to do with a place like this?

Entering the Kokuyo Healthy Land, I found some unconscious body wearing Kokuyo uniform pants. Is he one of the raiders? Instant shiver grinded against my shoulders when I realised the place was painted with splattered blood. I released a soundless squeal and tightly hugged myself, taking out all the stored feelings of anxiousness, before returning to a neutral outlook.

I knelt down next to the unconscious boy and slightly moved him, finding blood underneath. My insides throbbed. What happened to this kid? As gently and still as I could bear, I returned the kid to his place and quickly walked away. I couldn't find anymore bodies after that… What a relief!

This place is a desert of blood and corroded cement.

Or maybe I just entered the _wrong_ side of the building.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hooray for fast update? Whoop? Whoop?


	20. Chapter 20: Rid of this World

Many of the stairs have corroded; there was no other way of climbing to the next floor. The ground floor was empty too, there was nothing but debris, flaking rubbles and filth (with some stains of blood, but let's overlook that for the sake of maintaining good mentality). Maybe _they_ destroyed the stairs? It would only be commonsense to keep intruders out. By doing that, they must tear down any possible passageways that lead to the hideout and maybe leave one entrance.

A great conclusion but it irritates me how much longer I have to walk around this building. Good thing it's still early before the place become dark. Many of the light sources have been busted; I would be scared senseless being stuck here alone in the dark…

"Why don't you try that ladder," a voice echoed. "It's over there. To the right!"

I followed the instruction and, like what it said, there was a ladder.

"You know, you're more of a subordinate than a spy," I said.

The spy surfaced from the dark corridors with ice cream on one hand. "I like helping," he simply replied after he licked his dairy-treat.

"And I like ice cream. Why didn't you buy me some?"

"It would melt if I left it 'un-licked'."

My hand imitated a gun and I pointed at him. "Touché." I _shot_ him before climbing up to the ladder.

"Come back before dinner!"

I waved.

"And find the cinema! I like movies!"

I waved again. _He's so random…_

It was either sheer luck or the raiders are too simple. The second floor was a bowling alley and, just like the other rooms, it was deserted and ancient - nothing too interesting either. I've been walking around the floor for less than five minutes and no one even ambushed me yet. I find it very fortunate as I want to depart from this place without any injuries. Last night, I was even praying that I won't have to engage in battle. I've been answered and I'm incredibly grateful.

So, the next task is: 'find an entry that leads to the third floor and probably prepare for some possible ambush!'. Nothing too fancy of a name, but I don't think it's necessary.

I recalled the spy's words and searched for the cinema which happens to be on the third floor.

* * *

_How does that guy do this research?_ I'm giving the spy more credits. He's actually helped me find the master's room as it was the only one with the gigantic room and one person occupied the place. But I couldn't just enter, though. The entrance directly leads to the cinema; there were no obstacles to hide myself from. As my only option, I used the shadows by pressing myself against the walls where it could swallow my figure. Hopefully, I'll be kept hidden.

The person sat there on a large old couch with numbers of pillows with his head down and slouching forward. He wore Kokuyo uniform as an overall so he's definitely one of the raiders. _A pineapple-like head._ That's what the spy mentioned to look out for. _Mukuro Rokudo…_

"He really does have a pineapple-head," I remarked in awe. "How does it stick up like that…?"

I crouched down, entering the cinema. Eyes still on him.

Mukuro looked up with a smirk; his gaze seems to be directed right at me. "I have a visitor," he started, mischief playing in his voice. His smirk widened after he tilted his head at my direction. "I can see you."

I flinched. _Not what I've planned._

"Just stand up and talk to me. I won't bite," he chuckled.

I kept myself still. _I am a shadow. I am a shadow. Yes, I'm a shadow with hair and clothes._ Maybe he'll believe that there was actually nothing. After one blink, he disappeared from his position. Before I could react, my hair has been yanked backwards, my breath hitching at the painful pull. Hearing my whines, he yanked once again. It proves that he's enjoying this.

"I was just being nice," Mukuro said, pulling me back farther so we were looking at each other face to face. "Oh, you look familiar."

The boy tossed me away. I crashed against the floor, head first. The pain ringed through my head like a heavy bell.

He clearly didn't care if he was being cruel to his visitor - that was my first impression of him. I could feel no hesitation from his actions; they were purely done from what his head commands his body. How many times has he committed brutal crimes? Cruelty seems to be one of his specialties. Perhaps, he really did belong in that kind of prison.

He spoke again, "Ombra Scura, right?"

* * *

_From what I thought, the place looked like an ordinary mafia headquarters. Nothing appeared frightening and no one looked frightening. It was shocking to see that the boss would work with these kinds of people; I've always thought he would work with someone with a similar reputation from his. It's actually rather suspicious because this was weird for the boss._

_I shouldn't be saying anything, though. I'm just an eight-year-old kid._

_But I'm going to be nine soon!_

_My guardian tugged on my hand, telling me to carry on walking. I didn't want to come along but the boss said that it was 'a good experience' for me to see what it was like to do his job. 'A great opportunity for a future Ombra Scura Mafioso,' he had said. It was random fate that I am here because there were more kids to choose from and they could only manage to bring along one._

_After a long walk, the boss of the Famiglia told me and my guardian to rest because of me. I'm a little kid so they thought I must have been bored and tired so they asked for us to go to lounging room. I didn't complain and just nodded my head. I was scared that our boss might scold me if I was naughty and didn't follow._

"_What's the Famiglia's name?" I asked my guardian._

"_Estraneo," he replied, patting my head._

"_What do they do?"_

_He paused then he smiled at me. "They… make things."_

"_So we're helping them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are they good stuff?"_

_He opened his bag and handed me lunch. "You'll learn all these things when you grow older. Just observe what you see and learn about it later. You're still a kid."_

_I didn't say anymore and just munched on my sandwich. I want to learn more so I can't wait to grow up. When I do, I'll learn cool things and use different weapons, things will get exciting. Maybe I'll get famous one day and be like Damian because people loved him and they depend on him. It would be nice if people were to be like that to me as well. I can't wait._

"_Damian, can I have some water?"_

_As usual, he was asleep. He really loves to sleep, doesn't he? But we were at someone else's home so this might be rude for them. He should wake up soon before they come back. I waved my hand in front on his face and he was still unmoving. I waited for a few minutes later and he was still snoring. I rocked on my feet, I was getting really bored._

_I puckered my lips and made popping noises, but he still didn't wake up. _Aw, man._ I just shrugged and headed towards the door. I popped my head out, looked left to right, and found no one. _Let's play 'exploring'.

_I slipped out quietly. I took out a coin from my pocket and flipped it. _Left for heads and right for tails.

* * *

_Scary. There were lights but they were dim so it was quite dark. Don't they enough money for the electricity bills? The lights were brighter from other places. Maybe this place is meant to be dark, I wonder why._

_Doors opened, I panicked and yelped. I need to hide fast or the boss will scold me for running off. Luckily, I found a door that is slightly open. There seem to be no one in there too, so I quickly entered without a sound. I was glad that this room was brighter, it was more comforting and I could see everything better without having to squint._

_But what kind of room is this? Wires were scattered on the floor, along with papers and other rubbish, and there were beds with restraints with strange machines surrounding them. The room is simply white too. I checked the tables and it has a set of different shapes and sizes of knives, ones that you use for surgery. What do they use them for? This Famiglia have doctors and surgeons here? My Famiglia don't even have rooms like this._

Step… Step…_ I turned._

"_A kid?" I whispered. "Who are you?"_

_He just stared at me, his blue eyes blank._

"_Uh… Hi? I'm Elena…?" I held out a shaky hand. "And you are?"_

_It was only polite to greet another kid. Damian taught me this. This is probably also a good way to please the boss. If I make friends with him, an Estraneo, his chance of being able to work with them may become bigger. Also, this kid looks nice._

_His eyes moved to my hand but then back to me. After that, he smiled playfully._

* * *

I pointed at him. "You!" I exclaimed in great alarm. "That skinny kid! It's you!"

Our little encounter… I was just a little naïve kid that time - I was easily deceived and influenced. I was unaware of the boss' intentions and I definitely didn't know who the Estraneo Famiglia was. I never knew until I was twelve… The kids were treated and considered as guinea-pigs, they used their lives for the sake of their experiments to be able to produce ultimate weapons to redeem back their respect and value in the mafia.

When I thought of that kid back then, who was Mukuro, I get headaches at the thought that he's already been suffering before we met. Who knows what they've done to him.

The headache's back.

"Ah, you're definitely her," Mukuro confirmed before chuckling. "How cute. You have a fringe now."

I scratched my head, the frustration is sparking. "Forget my fringe! You were experimented! You're still alive!"

He smiled again. "Yes, I am."

When I was twelve, I was traumatized.

* * *

_When I returned, he finally woke up. His timing is so weird._

* * *

"Why are you…" I swallowed. "What are you doing? The raid…"

Mukuro walked away and sat back down on his couch, the same expression shown on his face, except his eyes were not blank anymore. And there are two colours: blue and… an impossible eerie red. Just what happened after our meeting? We only met once and there is so much history behind this one person.

Out of all the people I've met, he is the most mysterious one.

Out of all people, I just had to meet him.

_Out of all hairstyles, he has __**this**__._

"What happened?" I inquired. "Let's have a little story-telling session, Mukuro."

* * *

_Though the kid didn't say much, he seemed nice._

* * *

I support him. But only at _that_ time. Like him, I'm against the experimentations and I actually wished that the Estraneo Famiglia was to be entirely eliminated. However, the rest of his goals were just unacceptable. This guy can't destroy the mafia. He can't 'cleanse the world with darkness'. I happen to live in those worlds along with others. And, despite the troubles I've come across, I came love it.

"You're no man… You're a sissy!" I yelled, pointing at him with an offending finger.

"Indeed, but you, yourself, do the same thing," coolly countered the pineapple-head. "Kufufufufufu…"

I pouted. "I only use it for resistance." _Kufufufu…?_

He shrugged. "But you use them anyways."

"But I'm not evil!" I punched the nearby wall, annoyed with his continuous verbal attacks.

He replied with a silence. Both he and I knew that that was not a clever reason at all. As a result, I lost this mini-fight.

"Damn you," I cursed.

* * *

_I sat on his lap. "Damian, will I be an awesome Mafioso someday?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Estraneo was mentioned in the first chapter :3

Did you know that the amount of 'fu's in Mukuro's kufufu-laugh increase when he's in a good mood? - Source: RebornWiki (extra research are fun!)

It's amazing!

_Kufufufufu… I is Mukuro… Kufufufufaaaaaaaa -cough- aaaahhhh._


	21. Chapter 21: To the Rescue?

"I love you for one thing," I boldly confessed. "And that was when you destroyed the Estraneo Famiglia."

Until he unveiled the facts, I never knew the Estraneo was already buried in its graves. Lives were lost but cruelty and abuse were reduced - I'm rather glad. For Mukuro, respect was gained from me but a feeling of fear towards him was created along with it, it sends a great shiver of horror.

According to his words, his body has struggled through all six paths to Hades in his 'previous lives' which makes him a more terrifying being. No, he's like a demon himself. There's evidence: that red eye. That one extraordinary feature seems to be solid enough.

_Definitely not contacts. I'm not sure that any shop sells red contacts with a kanji character…_ I mused to myself.

"I'm honoured," he joked. "What are you going to do now?"

"I can't really kill or attack you, now can I?" I sang, shrugging my shoulders. "I'll get owned" - I clicked my fingers - "Just. Like. That." I suddenly shivered. _I'm so pathetic._

He just continued to watch me, just like years ago. That same smile was directed at me too. How nostalgic. I could still picture that child. That memory was a smack in the head - and it definitely was painful.

I shivered again.

I leaned on a nearby wall and slid down to sit. "I'm stuck now. I was going to beat up whoever did a number on Hayadera but, since it's you, I don't stand a chance. Are you going to kill me?"

He leaned back. "You tell me," he answered, sounding _very_ amused. "Kufufufufu…"

My ears perked. "Are you telling me that you're going to give me a chance to run off?"

His smirked widened; his face looked much more like of a sadist. A squeal came out before my face melted into a pitiful frown.

"Probably not. Maybe," he mused.

A devil's grin is what I'd call that. Not only did his body go through hell, it probably started to resemble the devil since the body was a regular visitor. A human tend to adapt, after all.

'_Probably not. Maybe,' he said. What a total tease. _I would spit on his face if I could. But not really the best option is it? I'll end up shaking hands with demons. Ouch. _Maybe I should just bow down._ He didn't even give me a direct answer whether he would let me live or not. But with this guy, I'll most likely die (hence, I'll be shaking hands with demons anyways). And so, I dropped my head…

"I'll take care of her for you, Mukuro," a female voice echoed.

My head shot up. Another in a Kokuyo uniform.

"Who's she?" she asked, flicking her short red hair. She leaned down to me. "She's definitely not Japanese."

"Made and imported from Italy," I replied.

"Name?"

_How rude._ "Katherine. But, please, call me Katherine."

Mukuro's eyes kept on watching us. Amused. Very amused.

* * *

The spy was still licking on his ice cream. How many has he bought since I was gone?

I've been limping all the way out while I held onto my numb arm; it was to make sure it doesn't 'drop off' because the damage was worrying. Also, my leg collided against something too hard back there, a consequence to my recklessness. I don't think I'll enjoy walking home alone. I rested myself against the rusty gate, using it as support to my unstable self.

"How was your trip?" he greeted.

I breathed out, "I made a new enemy."

Even if she is a new enemy, I'm thankful for her arrival. When a battle between us started, I used the opportunity to escape while fighting. She's saved me from Mukuro's judgement. I never realised how useful enemies can be but making more would just be asking for a death penalty, that girl was enough at this age.

After putting the last of his treat into his mouth, he clapped. "How nice." he checked his watch and tapped on it. "You're a bit late for dinner but that's okay. I'll cook!"

_He's so weird._

* * *

He nodded. "Oh, I see. He's an acquaintance."

"You could say that," I muffled, taking another piece of meat from the plate. "Damn, this is nice. I don't regret letting you in to my apartment!"

This guy has more worth than I thought. He can gather good information, supports me with trivial matters and now he cooks. Whoever this man is, he would make an excellent subordinate and husband. If only he would reveal his face, maybe he's a full-package. Even if he does know anything about the Ombra Scura, I never met this person before. Maybe I missed out on things?

"I never knew the boss would let a kid come to their conferences."

Maybe he's new? _Maybe… maybe…_ Oh, the possibilities…

I shook my head. "I think was a one time thing. They probably did more of those 'field trips' but they were rare. I don't know."

When dinner was finished, we chose different duties on who will clean what. They were done fast and our behinds ended up squashed against the soft couch with our limbs scattered. One fight was enough to get me exhausted, especially since I played the part of the prey - to flee was my main objective, not to win.

I examined my arms then gently massaged the wounded areas; the soreness reminded me of M.M.'s capabilities. She used her clarinet like a nunchaku and my arm just experienced the strength of whatever kind of material it was made of: positively not wood (or any other material they used to make them). M.M. can still play the clarinet like normal but the sound vibrations that it creates will make anything explode. To prevent Kokuyo Land from being demolished, she only used that move to a minimum. I used that to my advantage and hid amongst different rooms to confuse her before getting out.

How do I stand up against an enemy who can fight with long and close range combat? The thought made me sink down on the couch. I should start training again at some point.

* * *

"_Oh, yes. Elena, use illusions more."_

* * *

"Little Elena…"

Something came into contact my cheek. Instinct instantly took control. My whole body flinched. My hands curled into a fist and dug itself on the intruder who trespassed into my personal space.

"Shamal, you bastard!" I cried out, hugging myself. "That's sexual harassment, old man!"

He pulled on the sheets, to lift himself off the floor, and dropped his body on the edge of the bed. A noticeable red mark spoiled his old inebriated face.

I rubbed my cheeks, smearing away the germs or any possible filth that came from that disgusting mouth of his. That mouth, it has caressed so many women. I could feel nausea churning in my stomach as that strange lingering feeling burned my cheeks. My molested skin. I felt like I could cry from revulsion… I felt so exposed. _I feel so dramatic, right now…_

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" I roared. My face is now flushed.

"I let him in. He was politely knocking." The spy entered with a bowl in one hand.

I snarled at that man in tight suit and shades. "You…"

"Elena, come with me," Shamal spoke up.

I shifted my eyes to glare at him. "To where? If this-"

"Kyoko's in trouble." he grabbed for my wrist.

My suspicions were forgotten. However…

"But I'm in my pyjamas!"

* * *

Shamal and I ran throughout the streets around Kyoko's neighbourhood. Detecting the target, we started sprinting. It has an abnormal long-limbed figure and it towered over Kyoko and Hana with long arms urging to suffocate. I could see it from here causing some adrenaline rush to erupt. Possible scenarios flashed through my head of Kyoko and Hana assaulted by this creature, the images were gory and unbearable. I had to run faster.

With Shamal's longer legs, he made the first move and attacked the foe with one hit, powerful enough for its head to bleed. To ensure its defeat, I jumped onto its body and treated it as a stage for our victory. This was also a method to keep the girls from seeing what they should not.

As Shamal quickly dismissed the girls with his little dirty talk, I sent them off with a wave to keep their attention from falling to the ground.

"In your face!" I then cheered. Next, I ruthlessly stomped on the creature's face. "Literally."

Abruptly, it started to regain mobility and I swiftly shifted away to the side, letting Shamal perform the conclusion of our show as planned.

"You've caused too much trauma for the fair maidens," he casually rambled. "Ah, since I'm a doctor, I should say this: you seem to be suffering from hand-arm vibration syndrome. It would be best if you refrained from moving around too much. But it's too late for that…"

I noticed Shamal's little mosquito flying beside him.

"You will now have seizure," the assassin-doctor ended with tone much more serious.

Blood dropped like rain as the long-limbed body scattered on the ground like mere debris. This is my first time witnessing Shamal's great power. What those people say about this man, other than his infamous perverted behaviour, were true. I'm here, in front of the scene, taking it all in.

"Damn it, Shamal. First, you harass me then you finish up the show like this? I'm not getting enough of the spotlight now, am I?" I complained, poking the body with my shoe. "I'm not cleaning this up, okay? I'm wearing pyjamas."

"Why aren't you out there helping Tsuna?" Shamal asked, scratching on his dark hair. "Not that I care, but you know…"

I was dumbfounded. "No one told me that they were going today…"

"I think Reborn mentioned another thing about you" - he stroked his chin - "'_Get the Ombra Scura to Kokuyo Land once you two are done with one of the twins. Tell her that I'll shoot her if she doesn't come_,' Reborn said to me."

My eyes twitched. "Eh… I don't like being shot."

"Then you better go." he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Give me a kiss goodbye?"

A round-house punch: granted.

* * *

What can Tsuna do? Yes, he will fight but how is he going to defeat a professional illusionist? The little guy doesn't have any experience with illusionists and, without the Dying-Will bullets; he doesn't give much of a fight. Being Reborn's student, he probably learned some move or two but I've never seen them train before. Reborn couldn't possibly let Tsuna die from this so I should relax a little and, besides, he has Takeshi, Hayato and Bianchi with him. _And I could always call out for Shamal and I-Pin. Bah, Lambo has no use._

The gate has melted. _At least I can get in easily._

Next, there was a hole on the ground…?

"Hello?" I called out.

Something barked in response.

"Eh… Calm down, doggy?"

"Oi, you! Who are you-byon?"

Another guy in Kokuyo uniform. He's tied up and bleeding. With that large boulder next to him, someone must have dropped it on him. _Either Bianchi or Reborn would do such things…_

I snarled. _The rudeness of this gang._ "Katherine. Now, calm down, boy, or I won't give you a treat!" I gathered a handful of dirt and sprinkled it over his blonde hair.

"Shut up!"

_Oh? _"Oh, you have a lisp!"

"So what?"

"Pft. Who gives a damn? Now, who got Hayato Gokudera all beaten up?"

He smirked. "Chikusa. That bomb-punk didn't stand a chance, he's lucky to be alive-byon!"

I sprinkled another handful of dirt. "Play dead, boy!"

"You bitch!" he howled.

I left the boy alone and walked on. It made me wonder how Mukuro gained subordinates like him and M.M.. Through prison perhaps? Minds like them think alike.

Next, I noticed that the front of nearby a building has been demolished… _Just what kind of enemies did they face?_ Walking closer, I found bodies and, from their state, they could either be dead or alive. Most of them, except for two, wore Kokuyo uniforms as well. The guys must be doing well to defeat so many of them so far and I've yet to do something for them.

I found M.M. lying on the floor and her face is coloured with an unhealthy hue. My stomach was churning at the scent of her which meant… Bianchi got her. _Heh. I play the violin,_ I randomly thought as I walked away.

"Takeshi's out," I whispered, finding his body that was farthest away from the others.


	22. Chapter 22: Child

Compared to yesterday, this place presented itself more of a demolition site. More debris were scattered, all those flaking rubbles have finally all fallen and filth, there were more of them. Large gaping holes have been made through walls which gave me easier access to the place, an advantage to quickly find the guys. The amount of blood in the view were lessened, probably coated by the dust and filth, and I sighed in great relief for it.

They've started a big party and I happen to have missed it. What a shame.

The place was less quiet. I could perceive more sounds than my last visit which definitely means that the place is occupied with more people. I was puzzled on which noise to follow so I just let my intuition take me wherever, I was bound to find someone at some point. Fights don't just happen in one part of an area, and, to me, there's no such thing as a totally silent battle.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna to die." That Dog-Boy's voice.

_How did he get out of that hole?_ I deeply pondered on that thought. I slipped and passed through the halls before I started running, following the voices that seem to grow louder. Unconsciously, when I found them, I breathed out, masked with great concern, Hayato's name.

The Dog-Boy stood next to another uniform-wearer. With Dog-Boy wearing a smug face and the other blankly staring, they both looked down on Hayato, emotions very indifferent towards the person suffering before them. Their faces mocking the idea of death and misery. Hayato clutched on his bleeding chest with his knees bent and shaking, his legs unable to keep in balance for much longer. I had to step in. So I advanced forward in great rush before his body could drop.

"Hey, it's that girl!" Dog-Boy yelled, discovering recognition, as I ran past him.

I missed Hayato by the seconds. I closed my eyes, breath hitching and flinching at every bumping sound. When the awful crashing had stopped, I slowly stepped towards him… That weak body of his. His bleeding form made my eyes sting, my vision of him blurring like an old picture. Softly, his name once again slipped out of my lips, croaking this time. I don't think he would hear it…

Briskly, I got pulled back by the hair.

"You're looking for Chikusa, right?" Dog-Boy presumed, pulling me to face his cohort. "There he is. What are you gonna say to him-byon?"

_Long hair has its disadvantages,_ I thought. But I shrugged it off."You got him like this… last time too, didn't you?" I slowly asked the guy with glasses, my voice lilting.

He stayed silent, those purple-blue eyes gave out nothing.

Dog-boy answered for him. "Yes, he did! The idiot didn't stand a chance like I told ya!"

I directed my face at Chikusa. "You suck." I cleared my throat, suppressing an awkward sob. "Hayato would have kicked your ass if he wasn't injured." I examined him from top to bottom then I smirked. "He did kick your ass last time, didn't he? Since he made that much on you right now…"

"Alright" - Dog-boy dropped me - "For dropping dirt on me back there, I'll-!"

I punched him on the face.

"Ken…!" Chikusa called out to his comrade. _So he does speak after all._

When Ken recovered, he and I faced each other, both in fighting stance while our eyes glared. He then directed a smirk at me as he wiped blood that oozed out of the corner of his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, carnivorously sliding it against his teeth, especially those long canines, emphasizing its pointy shape. Like a dog, he acted. Just like one. Could I fight an animal-like enemy? Maybe. I probably stood a chance since he has nothing else special, like a weapon. His teeth and claws are what I primarily have to avoid so speed is what I have to depend on - if not, brute strength.

"_Oh, yes. Elena, use illusions more."_

"Elena, you idiot…" Hayato groaned, seemingly bothered.

**BOOM.**

It's from where Hayato laid. Urgently, I ran to Hayato, shrugging off our pending fight. Then I dropped to my knees next to his body and lifted his head to my lap. As I cleaned his face of his hair and blood, his lips curled to a weak smile. Knowing that he still has energy to use, I returned it with a quivering smile. His mouth opened to speak.

Ken burst out laughing. "What are you trying to aim for?"

"The only guy who'd love our lame school anthem," Smokin' Bomb sighed in relief. "It has to be you, right…?"

More rubbles cascaded from the ceiling and I covered for Hayato. Afterwards, I looked back finding the _real_ Animal sitting down with his head lifelessly dropped down while he was in a tucked position. Has he been here all this time? I knew that he would already chase for the culprit - that is the kind of person he is. But he cannot possibly move anymore. His body is in an even more serious state than Hayato's because his limbs seems to want to give out at this minute, his wounds appallingly marked his body and dried blood painted his skin and clothes. So much blood. When he looked up, his eyes were alive and still wild. Still working that unique expression.

"Don't you look well?" Hayato greeted.

Ken continued on to laugh.

"Kyoya…" I muttered, my lips struggled to open wide. Not due to fear, however. "There's something different about you. Did you do something with you hair? I like it." I smiled. _The hero has arrived._

"I could have gotten out on my own. But, never mind," said Kyoya impassively. His eyes shifted to me. "You. I'll bite you to death later. For now…" - he turned to Chikusa and Ken - "shall I take care of these two animals?"

Hayato and I grinned.

"Do whatever you like," Hayato confirmed.

"_Oh, yes. Elena, use illusions more."_

* * *

"Elena, you're an idiot. You really are," Hayato groaned, smile still on his face. "You're embarrassing."

My eyes became flooded. I wiped my eyes to remove the evidence of my melancholy, before gently slapping his face. Hayato deserved that slap. He just called me an idiot…

"Shut up. I was just trying to put your name in justice," I countered, gripping on his bloodied shirt.

Kyoya foot came into view. His job finished quick and no other injuries were added to his body. A very impressive boy, Kyoya is. It amazes me how he could still move with that body, as if the injuries were nonexistent, let alone fight. Without hesitation, he grabbed for Hayato's arm, lifted him up and slung it around his shoulders.

"Where are they?" he asked.

I stood up and wrapped Hayato's other arm around my shoulders, giving both boys a more balanced posture. I led them both away from the area, my confidence taking the lead.

"They're in the cinema room," I answered.

"_Oh, yes. Elena, use illusions more."_

* * *

Damn it, I can't get that out of my head. He really knows how to stab it into my thoughts, my head just bleeds whenever I think thoroughly about it. It clearly isn't a question but a demand, a gentle demand. It made me wonder if it wants an answer because it's like a curious child (and it's proving to be very annoying).

"_Oh, yes. Elena, use illusions more."_

_And there it goes again,_ I groaned, _that 'child'._ Leaning my elbow on the nearby desk, I laid my chin on my palms, staring softly at Hayato peacefully asleep and finally given proper treatment. This is should move my thoughts away from that _child_. I tilted my head, comparing the hospital to Shamal. Shamal didn't do as much as clean his wounds and provide him oxygen. Such a fussy man yet he's an incredible one.

I smiled, replaying all the scenes that happened during the fight with Kokuyo. _Mafia men can be so unpredictable._ Mukuro was the most fascinating: being able to survive going through agonizing processes of experimentations, annihilating his own Famiglia, escaping a high-security prison, shooting himself with Possession Bullet to gain the ability to possess bodies and now imprisoned in the Vindice. Who knows what's going to happen to the boy. But knowing the Vindice's reputation, they aren't going to be playing with dolls. Not even close to that.

"_Oh, yes. Elena, use illusions more."_

I glowered and scratched my head in annoyance. "Damn it… Fine, I'll use illusions more! For goodness sake!" I murmured angrily.

"You going mad, Frankie?"

I stopped, finding Hayato eyes thoroughly examining me. "Probably. I've seen to much blood and horror." I sheepishly smiled. "You know what it could do to a person."

Hayato pushed on the bed to sit up. I quickly attached myself to him, aiding him.

I sighed, "Ask me if you're going to move, you idiot. You're still injured. Don't be such a man."

His hand held onto the back of my neck and pulled my head beside his. "Use illusions more, Elena," he whispered.

I froze. _Child._

He removed my hands from his body and let himself drop on the bed, he groaned. "Beat that Mukuro bastard." he groaned again but his lips were curved in a smile. "Ah… that was reckless, it hurts."

* * *

"Ellie, you got mail!"

"Geez… What is it with the nickname? It feels weird," I groaned, shivering. "And _you_ need a nickname. It's been a month or something and I still call you 'you' or 'the spy'!" I snatched the mail from out of his hand.

"Just call me 'Yuu' then. As in the Japanese name," he replied, stroking his chin.

I pursed my lips, musing at the idea. The man was Italian and I'll be referring to him with a Japanese name. That'll feel too strange. But then again, the name 'Yuu' sounds similar to the word 'you', I'll easily become accustomed to it. Maybe it won't sound too weird then. It'll actually fit in quite nicely.

I shrugged. "Sure," I accepted indifferently, taking the mail from him.

"You and the Smokin' Bomb. When did you meet?" Yuu curiously asked.

I dropped the mail.

A postcard from Iemitsu Sawada.

Yuu tapped on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

_**I'M GONNA SEE YOU SOON!**_

_**-IEMITSU**_

* * *

**KOKUYO / REUNION ARC**

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kokuyo Arc isn't really that long, is it?

Sorry for the lack of romance but this is also categorised as Adventure along with Romance so I don't have to feel **too** guilty. Hehe… :D

**BUT** romance is on the way in the next arc! Finally too… -thumps head- stupid author.

For some reason, from that hospital scene, I had a 'fantasy'. I imagined Hayato saying in a moan-y voice: '_Ittai…' ._. _I don't know. It amuses me.

Major/minor editing will be taking place… at some point… because (self-criticism) some parts just looked rush and I felt ashamed. :]  
Don't worry, no story-plot will change (it's all planned!) so it's just the writing and stuff-stuff. :3

**_Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! All appreciated! But I don't know how to show my thanks other than that… Ah… guilty. =.=_**

(I'm talking to myself aren't I? ._.)


	23. Chapter 23: Psychopath

"He's coming!" I cheered in pure joy. "That man of awesomeness is coming!"

Yuu dropped himself on the couch while watching me bounce off against the walls like an excited kid during their birthday. I grinned at the postcard then threw it anywhere before joining Yuu on the couch. With those shades he always wear, I don't know what he's reaction is towards my little happy uproar. Terrified or happy, we'll never really know.

"I can finally thank him properly," I breathed in contentment.

Showing gratitude through the phone didn't seem enough for me. Sure, I spend great time with Tsuna and the others but when I'm stuck here, I tend to get a little lonely, especially during those tedious studying, because I tend to yearn for company it seems. His occasional calls are something I felt grateful for. Something I yearned for.

"What does he do?" the freeloader asked.

Support. Sometimes, when I feel myself tremble in loneliness in the apartment, he would give me a call. For whatever problem, he's sure to provide advice as if he's an actual guardian of mine. He can't order me food or buy me clothes but he tries his best to help me endure a life alone in my own home.

Yuu jumped off the couch and picked up the discarded postcard. "Iemitsu Sawada of the Vongola?" He checked the front of the postcard before showing me.

The picture showed a snowy area with penguins waddling and just doing their business. _Antarctica?_ Is this the traffic construction site that Nana has told me about? If the man did work there, won't he cause mass destruction of global warming due to construction work? This is in the point of view of Nana and Tsuna who are unaware of his actual job, though. Have they not thought about that yet? Then again… you can just buy random postcards from anywhere.

"Strange postcard from a Vongola External Advisor, I wonder what kind of hobbies he likes," he chuckled. "Oh, by the way, you have another mail. I forgot to give it to you, it came yesterday."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Elena DiFranco!" I greeted, bowing respectively to my fellow students.

The students started to whisper. Many of them muttered my name and some eyed me intently as if they already knew so much about me. All at once, Tsuna stood up from his seat and pointed at me with utter shock. Takeshi enthusiastically waved. Kyoko clapped, smiling happily. And Hayato fell backwards off his chair.

I felt rather happy; they seemed to have shown different kinds of enthusiasm at my sudden arrival. I could feel the love, I breathed in to draw them all in. _Ah… love,_ I thought as I exhaled.

"Please take good care of me!" I finished before waving back at Takeshi.

By the way, I did not pass the exam.

"She's going to be moving 2-B after a week," the teacher added. "Because her arrival was rather sudden that we had to put her in a random class."

_What? _I made a face and shifted towards the teacher. "That isn't what the principal said," I whispered crossly.

He kept up that welcoming smile. "Yes, but I've told the principal to move you. We don't need another troublemaker here, please… Gokudera and Sawada are enough."

He categorised me as a troublemaker? I happen to have good attendance in Midori, the teachers even said it themselves when I asked because I wanted to ensure that I maintain good behaviour. 'Troublemaking' is what I would do in the mafia, not in educational environments like this. Seriously, I was taught better than that. I struggled to remove the frown on my face but I managed to avoid glaring throughout homeroom…

Later, I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Can I ask why I'm a troublemaker to you?" I questioned.

Uneasily, he sighed, "Mister Rebo-Yama told me that you're friends with them, I had to be cautious. Besides, if friends are in the same class, it may affect behaviour. Please, work with me here."

_Rebo…Yama…?_ For some reason, it reminds me of Reborn.

* * *

"I told you not to invite idiots," puffed the annoyed Smokin' Bomb.

Takeshi had planned a little day out for all of us since apparently Tsuna felt a little down regarding his father's sudden arrival. Plus, we needed a little break since we just fought against terrifying enemies just a month or so ago. It is actually quite nice to have days like these, I applaud Takeshi for such a brilliant idea. The baseball-fanatic invited the whole gang with the exception of Ryohei and Bianchi - and yes, the little toddlers came along. Hayato doesn't seem too pleased with the choice of crowd, though. _Too bad, I like this._

"Who do you mean?" Haru screamed at him, offended.

I tightened my hug on Hayato's arm and said, "Hayadera's harmless, don't worry, Haru."

"You, Frankie, can get off," he snarled, attempting to shake me off.

I childishly moaned. "No!"

Fuuta's little hand held onto my other hand and he skipped happily, our hands swinging, as we walked along the streets. Seeing this cute little prince made me even happier being out with the guys. That youthful face of his glowed as if it was surrounded by glitters and that smile emphasized it, making me see rainbows (and even more glitters!). We played in the arcade and competed like animals, the girls and I shopped for anything and Lambo, as per usual, caused embarrassment and hassles for us. He was better off in that cage in the pet shop as he seemed comfortable there. I wish Tsuna could have kept him locked up in there… He's just too nice. But then again, this is what stole Haru's heart.

I pointed at the little kitten playing with a yarn, its tiny paws rolling it around.

"Hayadera, would you buy me something this cute for my birthday?" I posed sweetly.

"Che," he spat. "What is it with you and cute things?"

I gasped, shocked by those crude words. "Have you not seen Fuuta's lovely face?" I shrieked. I then started rubbing my temples, displeased with the boy. "Seriously, Hayato, do you not go out often?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away from the kitten. But I, however, kept my attention on the adorable animal, playing with it through the glass windows and quietly squealing every time it mewed or did anything cute - like mewing again.

"How did you fail the exams?"

"Hm?" I faced him.

"You missed a lot of schedules for the sake of studying, how could you fail it?"

"I just failed" - I shrug. A sheepish smile stretched on my face. - "I was two points away from passing or something, but I guess I made those usual silly mistakes."

He turned back to me, the scowl replaced by a small smile. "You really liked that school, didn't you?"

I nodded. "I met Haru. I learned a lot. I've gotten smarter; I could probably compete with you now."

He held up his hand and dropped it on my head. "Impossible" - he pulled his face closer to me - "but… I'll accept this challenge."

I then grinned. "Reborn said I could easily become top of the class in Nami with what I've learned right now. That baby's rarely wrong." _True fact!_

"You can't seriously be that overconfident." he grunted as he ruffled my hair.

"Scared?"

"Of you? Like hell."

I inched closer to him. "Of course you're not scared. You're the Smokin' Bomb Hayato, for goodness sake."

"You got that right."

Next, the building nearby detonated with a huge boom. We watched the debris rocket into midair and falling like rain on the civilians. Realising that Tsuna was nearby, Hayato and I ran to him, ready to shield him from any incoming threat. At that point, along with the falling rubbles, a boy cascaded down and landed on Tsuna, shoving both of them away from the destroyed building.

Takeshi, Hayato and I called out for Tsuna in great alarm.

From the top of the wreaked building, a figure materialised in black clothing. With those two long swords that he yields, he swung them with great and it blasted a strong force of wind that almost carried many of the civilians away. His lengthy silver hair surged with the current as those steely gaze and large obnoxious smirk directed on us. He's definitely not a tourist or does he wants to make friends either.

"Hey!" the man hollered out. "What's this? Outsiders parading around? I'll slice you all up if you get in the way!"

Reborn promptly informed Kyoko to evacuate with any women and kids immediately - but telling her to leave me out - and she obediently followed. "Elena, cover Tsuna," Reborn commanded. "And do it s_eriously_ and _properly_."

I nodded. _Of course._

However, that kid that fell from the sky already ran off with Tsuna.

I screamed in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me! I wasn't ready!"

I searched for Tsuna and the kid with haste. Running around the streets and through alleys but I found myself returning to the previous area, finding no one. The city is a large place, it's definitely not an ideal site to play hide and seek! They could be in any part of the street and I wouldn't be aware of it unless that long-haired psychopath blows something up again.

Out of the blue, a baseball bat dropped from the sky. _Are angels looking out for me?_ Bewildered, I looked around and found Reborn standing on the roof of a restaurant wearing a plant costume. _At this time?_ I wondered.

"Like I said, protect Tsuna properly or I'll shoot you. Fight with that, that's the only one I've got."

I gulped. "Yes, sir."

Another explosion burst out nearby and, as commanded, I sprinted towards it, hoping to find the enemy. Once inside the battle field, I launched myself with the bat ready. Detecting that tall physique from behind the smokes, I grinned and swung. A sound on colliding materials echoed and I knew I stood corrected. Confidence boosting, I retreated for a split second before swing again but the target jumped away and performed the same trick. With speed like lightning, I unfortunately became victimised for the move, now I was sliced and shoved backwards. The psychopath's voice emitted, cursing me. Before I knew it, from behind, I was tackled to the ground with a pounding head.

"Art thou alright?"

I twisted my head and smiled at the speaker. "Nah… I just got hit twice. You?"

He groaned in pain. Obviously he wasn't in a good condition either. Both he and I were bleeding and on the floor.

"Where did you learn Japanese? You sound like from an old book," I weakly joked, grasping my aching head. _The pain… terrible pain…_

Footsteps vibrated from the ground. He's coming.

"Is it the right time to be speaking about this?" the kid questioned.

I don't want to die with an ending like this.

I chuckled. "I'm Elena. You?" _Might as well make a good ending out of this._

A large shadow hovered over us. The scene of us being sliced into pieces gave me unwanted goose-bumps. I pushed that thought away by thinking of the pain that my head is going through. It seemed less painful that way. I limply flipped myself so I could see the white-haired man pointing his swords at us. The steel shined, ready to plunge itself into our flesh. That devilish grin… _cannot compare to Mukuro._

"You can both die right now," White-hair announced.

Something blocked my view of death.

"Reborn! Long-hair! I'll beat you as if I were to die!"

* * *

I had to push really hard to open the door, I even had to use half of my arm's strength to twist the door knob. I was lucky enough not to have one of my arm cut in half as the graze on was only like a light cut… but it reached down from my shoulders to my elbows. Those smokes must have saved my arm and life because Long-Hair and I were fighting with almost blind eyes.

"Shouldn't you still stay in bed?" Dino asked in worry.

He came into the scene when that psychopath almost laid a hit on Tsuna that would have cost his life (and mine). Just like an older brother, he 'scared away' the bully and helped us get to safety. He may have been rather late but, as a big brother, he still did his job.

"The nurse didn't stop me so I'm guessing I'm okay," I assured. "How's he?"

I turned to the boy that I shared the ground with. First thing I noticed was his hair - it was longer than Hayato's. Shoulder-length hair actually looked fine on him as it doesn't make him appear girly at all. Teenage guys these days can really work long-hair, it really does amaze me.

"He's not in any sever condition," explained Reborn.

"Didn't Tsuna come with us to the hospital?"

I sat on an empty seat nearby. My legs were finally relieved after a slow walk to this get to this room. The comfortable position made me smile in relief.

"He ran out quickly after seeing" - he pointed at the box in Dino's hands - "that."

I blinked at the box. "Is it really that scary?"

"Inside are Vongola rings, Ombra Scura."

* * *

_Late. Late. Damn it, I'm late!_

A baseball bat suddenly blocked my way. From friction, my shoes screeched as my feet glided on the ground, reducing speed. My nose was touching the bat when I was finally still. I felt sweat drop from my jaw and breathed in to calm my nerves down. _Who is mad enough to block a busy person with a bat?_ I whined. The object was then withdrawn before dropping itself on my head. I cringed pain and my face twitched, trying to restrain from screaming out curses.

"I had to stop you there," Reborn said.

I took the bat, holding it with a deadly-tight grip, aiming at Reborn. I was really annoyed because I'm certainly late for school now. "What do you want…?" I asked with attempted calmness.

"Iemitsu wants to give you something. Go to the kitchen."

"He's here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Early update - le gasp!  
I just felt very grateful for reviews, faves and alerts and I was supposed to update the one-shot but... let's have this chapter as the alternative.

Hope you enjoy this arc!


	24. Chapter 24: What Happened Back in Italy?

Did Reborn just trick me? He had informed me that Iemitsu has something to give me. Though, all the man is doing is ask Nana to cook us food and express his stories about his family life and 'job' - he also seem to possess Ryohei's scorching energy to the extreme level. I have yet to thank him, except that Iemitsu constantly interrupts me and asks me how I'm doing or what I've been up to or if I'm doing well in my new school. What sets me on edge is that… he's underdressed. Yes, he has a vest and something to cover his privates but… it's his boxers. My appetite is being disturbed. _Please, don't stand up,_ I begged, full of dread.

After setting food on the table, Nana left for the back yard to take care of the laundry. And, that's when Iemitsu became less of a drunken man.

"You've met Basil, right? It'll be nice if he could have someone sometimes," he restarted the conversation with that happy-go-lucky grin still stretched on his face.

"Yeah, he seems alright," I said. "Reborn said you have something to give me?"

"You're sitting on it."

I stood up to look and, indeed, it was there. I opened the folded paper and thoroughly read through every sentence, my teeth seemingly clenching harder at every full-stop. Tracing my eyes to the bottom, the Ninth's signature was written there which shows that it's official. I bit my lip. I reread the last paragraph before laying it on the table, nodding at him to gesture that I was done, and pushing it aside so I can eat. Iemitsu watched me silently devouring Nana's wonderful meal.

"You're suddenly quiet. C'mon, talk with your old man!"

I continued eating, eyes glaring at the noodles which were my next doomed target. _Meet my little friend, Chopsticks…_

I saw him smirk. "So, I heard you like Hayato Gokudera…"

Noodles immediately forgotten, my fist rammed themselves on the table. "What?"

"Oh, nothing… nothing." He waved his hand in defence. "Did you like what you just read?"

My first uncurled. With a sheepish smile, I shrugged. "It's… surprising…" I wearily sighed. "Really surprising."

He nodded and, with his chopsticks, signalled for me to continue eating. Missing school was not such a problem anymore because right now I didn't care at all nor could I get myself to. Nana's food would also be the cause. After that conversation, I managed to express my gratitude for his support without the useless and bothersome interruptions.

"Keep the mafia secret from Nana for me, will you?" he pleaded with a wink.

I just softly chuckled and agreed. I took the paper in my hands once again and stared at the Ninth's signature. With the Vongola battle taking place in a few weeks, Tsuna's going to be facing the Varia, Vongola's independent assassin group. The Varia is recognised for their superior and ruthless reputation. There's no way they'd spare someone's life unless they were asked to by the Ninth. And so, this time, I cannot be held responsible for Tsuna's death if he's defeated.

For a baby, Reborn knows a lot.

_It's like a break from work_, I thought merrily.

"Iemitsu," I spoke. "Can I go back to Italy for a bit?"

* * *

It's not healthy to stay in a place like this. Hayato's been hurling his bombs for the past thirty minutes and I don't see any improvements from this so-called 'training'. Whatever he's trying to execute, I don't see it. If Shamal's arm wasn't blocking the way, I would have stomped my way to him and slapped him on the face for endangering himself. He can't really fight the Varia with that kind of condition; he'll just be a disappointment.

"You're Gokudera's teacher?" Tsuna yelled in shock.

"Don't say it like that… It's terrible," Shamal grumbled. "I want pretty girls as disciples who'll let me kiss them." - He faced me with a perverted face - "Will you, Elena?"

I trampled on his foot and retorted, "I would, but not with that behaviour." I switched the topic back to Hayato. "Why are you letting him do this so recklessly?"

Frustrated, he combed back his hair and scratching his head. "Because he's just not getting it."

Just then, Hayato's balance was faltering and his now frail hands dropped many fused dynamites. I was ready to jump in to save him from tipping over that bucket but Shamal clamped his hands on my shoulders. He shook his head, conveying that I should just stay out. Tsuna and I panicked as we just watched those sparks run to the bottom and… **BOOM**.

I couldn't say anything nor was it needed, but I kept stuttering. I wanted to blink but water threatened to fall, I didn't want to show this kind of emotion - not here. But I really wanted to say something. His name? No, it would be pointless because he wouldn't hear it. Scream to the heavens and plead to bring him back? I would just embarrass myself at something believed to be impossible. I wanted to do something, almost anything, before I see him gone.

The smoke started to clear. Shamal separated his hands from my shoulders, letting me run along with Tsuna to find Hayato's body.

"Tenth!" Hayato's voice echoed out. "Awh, man. This is embarrassing!"

Hayato was lying on a ditch. _He fell in?_

My throat was dried out so I couldn't criticise him on his irresponsible actions. Because of this, I decided to just jump on him and tightly hugged him as if I was clinging onto his buoyant soul (also sneakily rubbing my wet eyes dry). To Hayato's demise, he was too weak to try to push me off, it was a refreshing change. While Hayato conversed with his _Tenth_, I snaked my hands up to his hair and yanked on it.

"What the hell, Frankie?" he screamed furiously.

"You're the idiot this time!" I croaked, clutching on his hair again making him curse. _Suffer with hair pains, Smokin' Bomb!_

Shamal stepped in and his face showing a serious outlook. He looked like a proper Mafioso.

"Listen, next time you act recklessly like that again, I'll take out that life that you don't want," he reprimanded. "Get yourself patched up since I don't treat men."

Look, it's his motto. He still managed to pull it off with such a solemn face. Once again, the perverted doctor continues to astonish me.

"Geez, do you know how many girls I could've hit on in ten days instead of babysitting you?" Shamal continued on, "And you made Elena cry. It's an unforgivable sin to make girls cry, Hayato Gokudera. They have frail hearts."

"Who's frail, Shamal?" I questioned in a deadly tone. "And who cried?"

* * *

I hanged up on the phone.

"So we're going back home?" Yuu brought up.

"Just for a bit… Wait, 'we'? You're coming along?" I said, surprised.

"Of course. I wouldn't be a good spy if I didn't follow my target."

I gawked up at him, full of doubt. "You're far from good because I know you're here. The only thing you're good at is extracting information."

"Good enough."

"Touché."

I shouldn't complain. The man is a kind of subordinate that is very necessary to have. Who wouldn't want an informant? Bringing him along to Italy wouldn't be so bad either as I would be lonely being by myself. Plus, I just a teenager, it's not safe for me to roam around alone and unprotected. I may be mafia but I'm still a minor regardless. Dangerous strangers would still target me.

I picked up my phone again and dialled Dino's number.

He quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Dino! Can I have a flight ticket to Italy? Private jet, please?" I immediately asserted, trying to sound sweetly to push him on further to consider.

"So suddenly? Aren't you going to watch the Ring Battles?"

"Eh… I want to do something."

He was silent for a few minutes. His voice then returned. "Sure! I bet you're missing Italy. But could you wait until the first Ring Battle? I'm training Kyoya here." - A sound of whip echoed through the line - "Er… Yeah. I gotta go. I'm kind of bleeding… Ouch!"

I hanged up without hesitation. If I distract the blonde further I'll end up getting guilty for sending him to the hospital with a terrible coma. _Ahh, what is he doing with Kyoya?_ I groaned in my head. He's basically asking for a death penalty and that Animal wouldn't look back on his hospital bed if he does fall unconscious. The poor soul.

"Whoops! Gotta hide!" Yuu quickly exclaimed, jumping over a house's fence. "I'll cook dinner, come back soon, okay? It's dark."

I nodded and he slithered away into the shadows. Literally. He's like a lizard when he disappeared.

"Elena!" Takeshi greeted from afar, waving both his arms at me.

"It's been a while… Er…" Ryohei trailed off as he went into deep thoughts. "I extremely forgot your name!"

I exhaled, showing great aggravation. He has only managed to remember it once and the boxer couldn't even recall my name again. We rarely meet and talk but he could at least make the effort to thrust my name into that ashy head of his. I'm a friend of his precious sister, for goodness sake! Walking along with the boys' walking pace, I continue to brood over Ryohei's terrible memory. It's hurtful to know that I couldn't be remembered. _My name…_ I couldn't even get myself to punch the guy.

"How have you been?" Takeshi started. He paused and poked me on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I moaned, "Ryohei… can never remember my name…" my face twisted to a frown.

"Who are you?" Hayato insensitively snickered.

I glared at the _Takohead_.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to remember your name… uh…" Once again, Ryohei trailed off into deep thoughts.

"_Elena_! For goodness sake! Elena's my name!" I bawled. I pulled and scratched on my hair. I feel like I could cry, I want this idiot out of here until he can say my name. _I don't care if he's Tsuna's Sun Guardian, I want him out!_ "Where are you guys going?"

Takeshi took one finger and placed it on his lips, playfully smiling, as if he was a kid playing hide-and-seek. I looked forward to the direction we're walking and noticed suspicious figures. My brows furrowed, I was curious on what's happening. What's happening?

"Frankie, get those brats," Hayato ordered.

I blinked. "Where?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed forward. Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin were walking together hand in hand. _Fuuta…_ I performed a salute gesture to Hayato and ran towards the babies, arms wide open, ready to grab for the adorable prince. Suddenly, one of the figures jumped down, armoured with a weapon, and I immediately sprinted. I-Pin and Fuuta noticed the danger and ran (Fuuta held onto the younger babies as his legs were the longest).

They crashed onto me and the foe was sent back with Ryohei's punch. I held onto the kids as more mysterious strangers emerged out and the boys defended us.

"Everyone!" Tsuna called out, running towards us with Reborn behind him.

* * *

_"Those who wield the same type of ring will fight in a one-on-one battle."_

The Varia defiantly glared down on their opponents, emotions from playful to belligerent. The other seven Guardians looked back at them, from aggressive to fearful. A battle between adults and teenagers; superior rankers against minors; experts against amateurs. Doesn't the Varia have a great advantage?

"Levi, Mammon, Lussuria, Bel, Squalo and Xanxus," I sang emptily. "And some piece of trash they call Gola Mosca."

Yuu placed our dinner on the table. "You know them all, huh?"

I nodded, bursting with optimism.

Today seems to be Japanese Dinner Day. All of the foods were placed neatly and fancy-like, creating an appetising atmosphere that made my stomach snarl and growl. My mouth was automatically wide open and saliva seeped out, my gluttonous side exposed but I wasn't ashamed at all. I found it amusing how many different types of food Yuu could make. Definitely a perfect husband.

Taking the chopsticks placed beside me, I clapped my hands together and bowed. "_Itadakimasu!_" I chanted out excitedly.

Yuu mimicked and we started shoving all the food into our mouth.

"I've researched the Varia before," I muffled. I then remembered my old book that I lost or left back home. "All of them are very popular in their own ways. My favourite happens to be Lussuria. Yours?"

Yuu chocked on his food. "Why Lussuria?"

"His hair is cool." I paused then giggled. "I love Hayato's better, though."

_I'm going to find that book when I get home,_ I reminded myself. _I really miss writing notes in it._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I herd you like Hibird :3

Since Elena said that… My favourite Varia is Squalo. Yours? XD


	25. Chapter 25: Schedule

"Wait… You're going? Now?" said Hayato. "You're not going to see us fight?"

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I just wanted to tell you since I know you'd tell Tsuna and the others," I continued. "I'll be back probably by the time the Ring Battles are done so…" - I dropped my plastic bag onto Hayato's couch. - "Win."

Hayato approached the bag and looked through it. He pulled out dynamites, all placed in between his fingers. They're nothing special; they were just his usual dynamites. With Yuu's money, I ordered a box of dynamites from a store Hayato visits. Although Smokin' Bomb could buy them by himself, I couldn't just leave without giving out anything because I felt rather shamefaced for not being able to do much for the Vongola. Besides, with Belphagor as his opponents, he's going to undergo trial and error so he'd be likely to run out of ammunition. It still makes me wonder how he fits millions of dynamites inside those clothes of his.

"Win, okay?" I added encouragingly. "You'll embarrass Iemitsu if you don't."

He smirked confidently.

I readied myself to step out of the room but I stopped in place. "One last thing." I approached him and pulled on him for an embrace. "Don't die. Bel's a tough-cookie to bite onto."

It took a while but he eventually returned the hug. Another refreshing change. "Whatever," he whispered.

"You'd better cherish that life of yours. If you want to die, I want Shamal to kill you!" I pulled a stern face and pulled on his hair.

His head shot back as he writhed in pain. "Fuck! That hurts!"

I chortled before retreating myself and straightened my clothes as Hayato rubbed on his aching head. I came to Hayato's apartment early so I still have more time before the private jet is scheduled to leave. Dino will be accompanying me to Italy because his training with Hibari was finished since the Ring Battle is going to begin tomorrow evening. Yuu, with his 'awesome spy skills' as he had alleged, will somehow sneak into the private jet.

Hayato brusquely tugged on my belt. A very reminiscent action that made my lips shape to a large grin. Ever since I reunited with the dynamite-wielder, he has never done this. It has been a while. Back in Italy, when he wants my attention or help, he'd aggressively yank on this particular accessory. Hayato is rarely the type of person to ask for help. However, in his desperate moments, he'd pull on the belt and speak with me with a humiliated look on his face.

"Yes?" I cooed.

He sighed, "What are you going to do in Italy?"

Pulling a finger to my lips I pouted and tried to be cute. "You're going to miss me?"

He sent me a wan look. "I'm serious."

"Promise me you won't die?" I pulled out a pinkie finger and wiggled it for emphasis.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed once again and scratched on his head in aggravation. "Yes, yes. Now, tell me."

I smirked. I dared myself to bring my mouth to say it.

"You have to kiss me first."

I promptly turned and walked out.

* * *

After passing many blocks from Hayato's apartment, I stood in the middle of the streets. The citizens travelled past me, minding their own business. Each just having their normal days as usual. Many started staring at me as a huge grin flashed before them, the feeling of ecstasy wanting to be exposed to the public. My arms shot up into mid-air and my mouth opened.

"I actually did it! Yes!" I screamed in glee.

More of the Namimori population watched me as they walk or run pass and whispers started to mist over the atmosphere. Despite knowing that all little gossips were regarding my shameless behaviour, I couldn't care less. My little cheeky act towards Hayato was all I could focus on, I felt rather proud yet embarrassed - but I was still proud. My chest felt more capacious and comfortable and that's all that mattered right now. Therefore, his rejection or acceptance was nothing of a bother. I have yet to ponder over that matter.

Haru's face came into view. Her well-known Midori uniform was conspicuous amongst the crowded streets so it was not hard to keep her in sight. When our eyes made contact, she slipped through the crowd and greeted me.

"Haru misses you at school!" she whined.

"Awh, someone's missing me!" I responded, the grin staying on my face.

She nodded and sniffled. Then she stared at my face, mostly concentrating on stretched lips. "What happened? You look really happy."

I thoughtlessly opened my mouth. "Hayato is hot…" I drawled frankly.

My friend blinked, her head seems to be taking time adjusting to the topic. Later, she shared the grin I wore, held my hands and jumped excitedly. "So you do like Gokudera!"

Embarrassment burned my cheeks and the sudden uneasiness clogged my throat but I didn't slither away from the truth. "Uh-huh…" I cleared my throat. "Anyways… I'm going on a little holiday to Italy."

* * *

White thin clouds floated by. I watched them from the window, my eyes following each passing cotton, almost lulling me to a lethargic state. Heavy eyelids urged to drop down but I continue to shift around in my seat to try to forget the feeling. I didn't want to sleep just yet because the sun still lit the sky. I dislike waking up in the middle of the night with nothing to occupy myself with.

"Ah, it must feel good coming back to Italy after sometime," Dino breathed, relaxing himself on his seat. "Man, it's nice to relax after trying to tame that Kyoya Hibari. He's merciless!"

"You promised me Italian food last time and you didn't get it. So you're paying for my meals," I grumbled.

The blonde big brother rested his long arms around my shoulders and pulled me to a little cuddle. He yawned, "I will, don't worry. I'm already paying for your flights and apar…" he trailed off and yawned. "Apparently… the Ninth really wants Xanxus to be the successor but I find it quite strange since Xanxus is not really respectable in a good way. It won't be good for the Vongola."

His rather intimate behaviour was surprising. Though, it's nice to be embraced once in a while so I made myself comfortable. Ever since the Cavallone introduced themselves, I've gained and share a good relationship with them. Dino and I easily became close, his easy-going personality feels like he's familiar with me and it brought comfort, so I shouldn't be too surprise if he's acting like a brother. I guess getting in trouble with the Vongola isn't too bad. Also, I believe I don't really deserve any big punishments because that little infiltration wasn't done with wicked intentions - just pure curiosity of a teenage Mafioso.

* * *

_Grumpily, I took a bite out of my pizza. When I asked Dino to bring Italian food, I really meant it with all my heart and soul, so I expected a proper Italian meal. Instead, he ordered pizza when he returned from Italy with Takeshi. Disappointed, indeed I am._

_Pizza may be an Italian cuisine but it wasn't made with the traditional Italian touch. It's simply an imitation but made differently to suit the country's style. However, I did not want pizza at all. In my mind, I anticipated for something less common. Like lasagne. You can't bring food on planes but he could at least bought the ingredients. My cooking skills are decent enough to be able to prepare something like lasagne. If he's not able to bring ingredients, then hire a chef._

_I may be being overly-assertive but the man owes me for not giving an answer regarding Hayato's so-called promotion. Which one is more expensive? Money or life?_

"_Gokudera really is your type, isn't he, Elena?" Dino playfully thwarted._

_Annoyed and irritated, I screamed at him, "This is not proper Italian food!"_

"_Oooh! You do like Gokudera!" he pointed his pizza at me as he burst out laughing. "You're shifting out to a different topic!"_

"_I do not!"_

_He waved his hands, gesturing for me to relax. "Don't worry. Your big brother will keep the secret!"_

"_It's no secret!"_

_The Cavallone boss's mouth shaped to an 'o'. "So I'm free to tell Goku-"_

"_No!"_

"_So it _is_ a secret?" His grin is as large as it can be._

_I couldn't bear with his teasing. My voice started to whining due to that. "Dino!"_

"_Just admit it then!"_

_He may be the charismatic and handsome Bucking Horse Dino but I just want to strangle that neck of his to pacify my trepidation and aggravation. Big brothers can be such a bother._

* * *

Xanxus becoming the Tenth-Generation Vongola? I couldn't agree with Dino more. That scarred-faced man will just bring the opposite of justice on to the Vongola. That 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' and 'I'll-fucking-kill-you' attitude, those piercing and intense eyes that leers like a predator and that feared reputation of his that will coerce people to get on their knees - he's not a suitable candidate if he's just going to send people to hell. I thought that the Ninth wanted someone with a gentler personality but, at the same time, possessing great qualities. Hearing from Dino, the Ninth apparently wants to change the Vongola for the better. Wouldn't just make Xanxus inappropriate?

* * *

When I stepped out of the plane, the familiar surroundings drowned my eyes. My mood was lightened and my body twitched, urging to run or jump around. Though, I was quite drowsy, I could easily ignore it due to my excitement. I've never faced the feelings of homesickness but I have really missed Italy. Especially it's summer sun. Is it summer today?

"So, what are you going to do first?" asked Dino.

Everything was finally unpacked into their temporary places. It would have been faster to keep my belongings in my luggage but I wanted to make myself feel at home. I'm in the Cavallone Famiglia's mansion, for goodness sake, I should make the best out of this place. It would have been a great waste of opportunity.

The Cavallone mansion met my expectations. A golden chandelier lights hung elegantly from the ceiling, paintings covered over some parts of the russet-brown wallpapers along with the closets and drawers neatly placed beside each other. Let's not forget the bed, it's size and design fit for a queen with those silky covers and inflated pillows. I would be swollen whole tonight and sleeping comfortably, I definitely will.

I felt the bed. Indeed, I will be indulged tonight.

"Visit the Ninth, please," I answered softly.

From the door frame his arm rested on, his arm slipped. Baffled by the unusual scene, I scanned around the area, searching for any of his subordinates. All were outside my room but in a safe distance from him. How strange it was for Dino to act clumsy around his subordinates.

"Already? Aren't you going to the Ombra Scura's headquarters first?" he asked again.

I shook my head. "Nope. I still have to prepare a little bit for that one. Just in case…"

"How long are you going to stay here again?"

"Just in time for the Ring Battles to finish. My business should be done in just a few days, I'm going to relax myself throughout the leftover days of a week."

Each Ring Battle takes place a day after one has been done. There are seven guardians. After the flight, one day has already been used. Do the math. No, I'll do it. I have seven days to waste, basically.

"Suit yourself. I'll be leaving at some point later and coming back for you to go back to Japan, okay?"

Before Dino could leave, I pulled on his jacket. "Can the guys take me to the Vongola to meet the Ninth in three hours?"

Dino cringed.

I continued. "Are you okay? Are the subordinates too far away?"


	26. Chapter 26: The Ninth Himself

"Uh. Why do you want to meet the Ninth again?" questioned Dino.

"Personally thanking him satisfies me," I answered simply.

He exhaled deeply. "I see."

I freed his jacket and let him depart from the room. Then, I skidded across the room, to my bed where my luggage are placed, and pulled out my notebook. Tossing myself onto the bed, I flipped through the pages. All used pages were crammed with random notes, sticky notes, stickers and smileys, and read through my last note. It was more of an assignment than a to-do list because each task has its title and small description, reminding me of my tasks that should be done in at least seven days.

After arriving to Italy, visiting the Ninth is my next objective. To personally express my thanks for his kindness.

Originally, my only reason for coming to Italy is going sight-seeing at the Ombra Scura headquarters. But I figured, since I'm going to be back in my home country, I should decide on more things to do. This is also an excuse for missing the Ring Battles. Imagine the boys being ruthlessly attacked and forced to use their energy and power until they're pushed to the core of their limits - they'll collapse of extreme exhaustion and agony. Those spilled blood and injuries caused by the event in Kokuyo was enough for me.

I shifted myself so I lay on the bed sideways. I stared at the door. Soon enough, when I get out of here, I'll finally see the Ninth without the shadows. It's reasonable not to reveal yourself to a stranger, whether they already knew what you look like or not, but since I've done a job for him, he should at least trust me with his face. I've actually never seen the Ninth Vongola boss before so I'm curious. Just curious. Speaking of faces, I've never seen his right-hand-man either.

They're very cautious, I'll tell you that.

Only the heavens know I might end up officially working for the Vongola when I grow older - I'm just thinking big here, though. I've already contributed my time for them. Why don't we have an exchange of gratitude by hiring me? Imagine… in suits and ties, armed with a gun and I say: 'This is the Vongola.' I found myself smiling at this thought. _It's great to think big_, I thought. _Maybe… Just maybe._ My lips stretched open in a great grin. _I should be an awesome Mafioso when that time comes._

_I sat on his lap. "Damian, will I be an awesome Mafioso someday?"_

I lay on my back and reached my arms out to the ceiling. "Damian, will I be an awesome Mafioso someday?" I whispered.

"_You're going to work hard on it, yes?"_

"Yes."

"_Don't do stupid things."_

I chuckled. "I'll try."

"_You're going to make me proud, am I right?"_

"I'll try that too. But I won't disappoint."

I could still recall it. When I was cuter and shorter, for each of those questions I would proclaim: 'I'll be an awesome Mafioso!'. How cute, was I? It was like I was deaf in one ear and yelling out the same answer for each question that means differently. So cute.

I exhaled. "I'll be an awesome Mafioso!" I joyfully screamed out.

Then, my face pulled back to a neutral expression. And blankly, I uttered, "I was so cute back then."

* * *

I walked out of the door and into the car. I found myself to be the only passenger.

"Where are Dino and Romario?" I inquired, tapping the driver on the shoulders.

The driver looked at me from the mirror. Soft eyes pacifying my worry. "They went somewhere. They're still in Italy, don't worry," he softly answered, his voice calm and reassuring.

I nodded at the confirmation and leaned back on my seat, trying to relax.

* * *

The kind lady led me to a large door where, behind it, the Ninth is seated on his royal chair. A stereotypical image. I should push it away. Jinxing things, even mentally doing so, may lead to shock due to coincidence. I'm happier to be proved wrong about this. Plus, bosses who think so highly of themselves are grating. I'm sure many people agree to this.

But I'm convinced that the Ninth is a good man.

"Are you sure this is where the Ninth is?" I asked.

"Of course," she claimed with poise.

I looked at the door, from the top of the frame and to the floor. Next, I turned back to her. "I'm kind of nervous. Just a little bit."

"Just go in. The Ninth won't bite."

She left me with my train of thoughts.

_I hope he doesn't…_

Once again, I scanned the door from up and down before wrapping my fingers on the door handle. Twisting it, I pushed and breathed in as I walked into the room. Like before, the place was dark with only one light source at the corner of the room. There was a chair too, as expected. I knew what was expected, as I've said, and sat down on that visible chair. Honestly, it wasn't too dark nor was it enough for my eyes to see everything.

And just like that time, the clock was the only sound. Or annoyance. I waited until for the sixty-seventh _tick_ or _tock_ and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ninth," I slowly started. "I'll probably sound stupid because I seem to be the only one here but… thank you for your support and I've been looking after Tsuna quite well and yada-yada…"

Someone cleared their throat. A hoarse voice came afterwards. "Well done. Well done. But maybe you should save the thanks for next time," it said.

_The Ninth._ "Eh? Why?"

Where they busy?

"Boss, you said you want this over with," another voice spoke up, the intimidating right-hand-man.

Over with, he said? So they really are busy…

The Ninth's voice suddenly sounded youthful. "Ah, right. Yeah."

That triggered something in me to become alarmed. The kind lady had said that she was positive that the Ninth is situated here. I trusted her. Was I just lied to? Why should she lie anyways? Footsteps echoed, the sound gradually becoming softer and softer, meaning that someone's moving away. When it stopped, it was followed by a click. All lights blinked and illuminated the room. Instead of shifting my eyes around the room, I looked straight at the man in front of me. _Supposedly the Ninth, perhaps?_ I sarcastically thought.

"What the hell are you doing here," I snarled. "Dino."

The young Cavallone boss stood there with his pet sponge-turtle, Enzio comfortable on his shoulder. What aggravates me is his guise. His lengthy blonde hair was dyed to bleach-white (or was it a wig?) and he added a matching moustache that hung above his upper lips. The guy had also changed his clothes to a suit which would have looked fantastic on him if it wasn't for his failed face-transformation.

Romario was similar too. Only that his face has 'changed' because he always wears a suit.

Is this some cosplay performance? I'm not clapping.

Grinning with a guilty face, the Bucking Horse scratched on his white hair as Enzio awkwardly snapped its mouth close. "Uh. Hey, Elena. Can I explain?"

Romario stood next to his boss. "Please, let him explain, Miss Elena," he pleaded, bowing.

My teeth clenched and the corners of my twitched. I murmured, "Go on…" My eyes started to become hot with the intense look I'm directing at the young blonde.

They disappear and suddenly materialize here? As they should be aware, I came here for the Ninth, not for an impersonator in the dark. Something smacked me mentally on the head. The voice. The scene. The similarities. This time, I mentally smacked myself mentally on the head.

"You… never met the Ninth," Dino anxiously started, his eyes avoiding my glare. "Remember that infiltration? Yeah, we were there at that time. The Ninth was busy and has something better to do so we took care of you and we spoke to you in the dark like earlier. But, of course, the Ninth didn't avoid and ignore this situation and told us to give you this little mission which is what you're doing for Tsuna.

Quick research was done about you while you were being dragged to a room and while we started talking to you. When they found your personal information, the Ninth quickly decided on that mission. The messenger guy delivered the paper - you remember him, right? - and… here and there happened."

"I apologise for my rudeness," Romario added.

I see. Romario role-played as the gruff right-hand-man who had threatened me with assassins. The man is the opposite of that character yet he pulled it off quite well.

Dino continued, "You've been working for the Ninth but never met him, basically." - He pulled out a finger as he started listing. - "Also, we're the ones who have been paying for your rents and such. The enrolment for Midori Middle School was also our responsibility. I'm sorry if it was too hard. And those calls too, we-"

I followed my needs and kicked the chair back after shooting up to stand. "You!" - I pointed at Ninth cosplayer - "You made me go through an entrance exam, you bastard! I can't believe I called _you_ that _but_ those exam papers were my dying will!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I began scratching on my neck, grazing the skin. The turn of events didn't anger me but it just… bothered me for some reason. I don't blame Dino for having to cope with babysitting me. I don't blame him for doing such stunts… I'm not too certain if I was too upset about taking an entrance exam. Maybe it's the failed cosplay. Let's just use that as a conclusion, yes? It'll relieve my troubles for the meantime…

"Oh, another thing. My subordinates and I volunteered to take care of you," finished the Bucking Horse. Dino flashed a grin at me as well as holding a peace-sign with his fingers. Afterwards, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He spread it open and showed me its contents. "And, to prove that you're really working for the Ninth, here's the contract!"

* * *

I sipped on my tea. "Where is the Ninth?"

My older companion shrugged. "We don't know. He just suddenly disappeared. The CEDEF are investigating, though." Dino stood up, stretched and reached out a hand towards me. "Let's take you back to the mansion. I need to get back to Japan real quick."

I took it.

Later, I started to thinking back to when the Dino and Romario were dressed up. "Why did you need to dress up if you're going to be in the dark?"

"In case you tried to turn the lights on…"

Recalling our earlier conversation, it did make me wonder why Dino had to come along in the first place. Few of his subordinates could have accompanied me to Italy and suspicions would still be relieved. Dino had said that Iemitsu figured I would become interested in meeting the Ninth so he informed him and the plan for Dino to come along had been announced. But since the Ninth has recently disappeared, it would be a terrible idea to let me walk around the Vongola without proper supervision - which was offending yet understandable. Also, Dino was worried about the amount of money I would consume if I was alone and in a hotel, and again… I understand. The subordinates wouldn't stand a chance against me unless they have something to bribe me with, ability that Dino happen to currently possess.

* * *

It's rather lonely. The number of Cavallone subordinates has decreased and Dino's flying back to Japan. The mansion is now more quiet and hushed… and I hate it. Just after Dino left, I've stayed on this bed since, except when the maids insisted that I should eat dinner but I returned to the bed straight afterwards. I stared at anything and my mouth forced itself into a yawn at the tediousness. Because it's evening, I can't go outside for a stroll. I wasted my time lying on the bed when the sun was still up.

"Next, Ombra Scura headquarters," I murmured to myself, reading the page of my to-do list.

"Oh? You've met the Ninth?"

I jumped off the bed.

"Yuu?" I called out.

The closet door ruptured open with a familiar figure of a man tumbling to the floor. Like before, Yuu still wore that skin-tight suit under his casual clothes. I'd at least figured he'd change the suit but I was left to be disappointed, or maybe he just has many pairs of them. But let us not forget those shades. His spy attire wouldn't be 'complete' with out it. Yuu lifted himself up, while rubbing any aching areas from the fall, and stretched, cracking bones sounded making me cringe at every snap. How long the idiot has stayed there? I don't know but in his condition - or his bones - he seemed cramped in that closet. The space couldn't fit his full standing stature, I'm guessing.

"Cavallone has too many people. It was hard getting here so I had to wait and all that," said Yuu. He stretched again. "Ah… that felt good." After finishing his stretching exercises, he shook himself before fully facing me and lifting his hand to his head to a salute-gesture. "Yuu, at your service."

"You've been in that closet for how long?" I questioned curiously.

"From since Bucking Horse left the first time, ma'am!"

It was logical since many of the subordinates would have followed him.

"Why didn't you come out earlier?"

His lips pursed. "I shortly fell asleep, ma'am…"


	27. Chapter 27: Ombra Scura

Because he fell asleep? Was he really that tired to fall asleep in a cramp closet? I shrugged. I shouldn't question him. It must take so much energy to discreetly slip past many of the Cavallone subordinates and servants. He would be constantly moving, timing himself and searching for new covers. It takes skills. It's basically infiltration which is something I'm vastly familiar with so I felt sympathetic towards the guy. Nawh.

"Go to sleep somewhere then if you're so tired. But not in the bed, that's mine," I asserted.

"I'll sleep in the closet!" announced Yuu enthusiastically as he nodded.

I stared at him, disbelief evident in my widened eyes. "Why?"

"It's a good hiding place. _And_, I found it rather comfortable now."

"Suit yourself."

And so, that ludicrous man that claims himself as my spy, crouched into the closet. Before closing the door, he sent me a little wave and slipped in. The room immediately returned to silence.

_What an awkward moment_, I remarked. _That man amazes me in such strange ways._

* * *

Proud and tall, though it did not reach the high skies, it stood there, almost engulfed in greenery and filth. The building seem to look just fine despite its appearance presenting itself as desolated and unattended which made me wonder if the Varia were really sent out to destroy Ombra Scura. Stepping out of the car, I stood before it, personally reacquainting myself with the familiar scenery, and gazing up and down to take it all in. At first, I wanted to rush back to the car and slink away to a corner from all this but we've already arrived, time would have been wasted and I don't want that.

The weather was fine; it provided a calm atmosphere against the gloomy air, so I was managing to continue walking without fighting with myself. Should I or should I not enter the headquarters? That was the question… that I would have been asking myself. When I was finally in front of the gate, my lips pursed, deciding how I should feel about this. I shook my head, shaking off any thoughts, before taking the handle into my grasp and slowly twisting it as if the material was about to break. I pushed the door open and I was greeted with floating dust.

Everything was covered with residue, debris and rubbles that were flaked off. It quickly reminded me of Kokuyo, making me alert for any familiarities. No objects were left without any dents, each one were either reduced to little parts or cut into different fractions. New entrances were created on walls and, on the floor, holes have also been bored, and the whole surfaces were soiled enough to be compared with mud. Except for the barely surviving grandfather clock, I couldn't hear anything else which made me shiver, making me think that this place has transformed into a haunted house.

_If so, where are the ghost and creepy vampires?_ I half-heartedly joked to myself. _That Varia squad are party animals._

The once luxurious mansion and headquarters have been malformed into a hollow ruin - inside. A pity, it really was. How should I feel about this? Into simple words: happy or sad? In a poetic manner: ecstatic or devastated? The nostalgic mixture of feelings were making my stomach churn, my eyes to become warm and inflamed and mouth to become parched. I didn't think I'd feel like this when I see this place with my own eyes, that letter was nothing but a news breaker… and mere paper.

"C'mon, carry on," Yuu whispered, slipping beside me. "You want to find your precious book, right?"

I nodded and allowed my legs to take me to the place where it remembers the most. Up to the second floor, where the stairs threatened to collapse, I entered my room. I fanned my face because of another welcoming greeting from the dusts, my nose scrunched at the irritation. I could feel myself almost sneeze.

"How cute! You have those creepy dolls!" said Yuu, holding one dusty toy in his hand.

I frowned at the memory and replied, "Eurgh. The boss gave that to me on my… sixth birthday, was it? Meh."

Yuu pulled out a hand. He uttered an 'oops' and quickly returned it to its previous place as if it's never been touched (and the doll ripped its own arm off, let that be the evidence). I rolled my eyes and started to dig into busted closets, drawers and any place that things can be stored. I fished out memories, which I slipped into my pockets, as well as useless and forgotten items, even my baby clothes could still be found in the deepest parts of the storages. How cute was I? Suddenly, a random closet collapsed, making me retreat to the opposite walls. _Great, I destroyed a memory,_ I groaned. I haven't even checked that one properly yet.

Yuu approached it, picking up its little parts. "Aren't we going to clean this up?"

I lowered myself to the floor, spreading the broken little pieces of woods and digging under. Mini-heart attacks would freeze my body every time I find something with more than two legs. I could hide many things in this room when I was younger and my book would always be in different places, and I would never forget it, I didn't even need a sticky note stuck on my head to remember.

_Hm?_ I blew on the piece of paper (Yuu wheezed and coughed as a reaction) and tried to interpret the illegible handwork. This will likely belong to me as paper is one of my favourite pieces of object. I'm proud to say that papers are great but I'm ashamed of this writing. I tut in disappointment.

"Gi…e…gie?" I muttered, my tongue twisting.

"I assume it's pronounced '_Geeg_'?" alleged my spy companion. "Like the Russian Famiglia?"

That thought snapped like a twig. I rummaged through the broken furniture again but with a quicker pace, throwing away any unwanted rubbish at any direction. My lips stretched to a grin as more sticky notes fluttered around with more of those old handwriting inked on them. Wood after piece of wood, a large packed book materialised under a blanket of dust. It seems to whisper to me. Like it knew me. Or am I going mad with elation? Maybe too much familiarity is unhealthy for my mentality, and that includes gore too.

I held it with a tight grip, laying it over my lap and gently pushing the dust away. As Yuu drew himself closer to me for a view, I touched the corner of the cover and flipped it over without delay.

Pictures. Annotations. Doodles. Violin song sheets. Maps. Most importantly, names.

Even with the gloomy atmosphere, my emotions couldn't be influenced further once I found this. Flipping through more pages made me seem to glow brighter and brighter. Each familiar topic got me more eager to just go home, lock myself in and read the whole notes throughout the night and early morning. Lastly, I just want to jump on Hayato, screaming to him all the news, and shove this book to his sour face. I've always bragged about my great collection of notes to the Smokin' Bomb but he would always just shrug it off or tell me to 'shut up' despite showing a dim light of enthusiasm. What do they call it in Japan? '_Tsundere_', right?

I squealed, "Yes!" - After shaking the book of dirt, I embraced it longingly like a lover - "I love you! I'll never leave you again, you poor thing!"

"That kind of book?" said Yuu.

"Full of notes! Precious notes!" I dropped the book to my lap again and flipped through each pages while fluently naming the topics. "Ombra Scura, Cavallone, Estraneo, Carcassa, Pesca, Vongola, Giglio Nero, etcetera… They're all here! I'm so happy…"

Yuu chuckled and petted my head.

The door screeched open while footsteps echoed and middle-aged man appeared in my view. I glared when I detected a distinct logo stitched on his uniform which was also familiar to my eyes. It's possible for people to live through at least something perilous - like when the Varia raided - so I shouldn't be surprised that someone still steps upon the place. However, I held high expectations for the Varia so I imagined that the whole Famiglia to be wiped out. Meaning, all my previous friends, relatives and other members would have been plunged to their peace. But it happens that they only smeared on them which mean Ombra Scura will grow someday, even if it's a little.

Speaking of living, what about the boss? Were his blood spilt or does he continue to walk the living earth? I don't plan anything for the old man but maybe one blow will ease my troubles, whatever it is.

"A girl…" the man trailed off.

Yuu turned to me. "Dark-side-person-thingy?" he whispered unsurely.

I nodded, standing up with my book tightly under my arms. "I'm just walking out now. I'm finished intruding so… have fun!"

I marched out, with Yuu following, but the man obstructed the exit. He was obviously curious on why a random girl is frolicking in a deserted mansion. It's unusual so it's definitely suspicious for him.

"Hey, what are-?"

In boss' place, I knocked out the man.

"Man, I've always wanted to do that!" I breathed.

* * *

_Due to reports, the Ombra Scura headquarters is to be sought and destroyed by our independent assassination squad, the Varia. Reasons are kept secret unless you have consulted with the Ninth Vongola Guardians or the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia (CEDEF). For the safety of Vongola, this must be executed and done._

"You brought the letter with you?"

A café. It's enclosed with a totally different air than the headquarters, my whole self felt more comfortable and relaxed as if it was more of a home. Yuu probably brought me here with good intentions. I think that… I was on a verge of falling to pieces when we finally departed from the headquarters so he probably figured that some sugary confections were to sweeten my mood. I mean, why else would he propose going to a café? It's not ice-cream time for him yet.

Still, I held the book close to me, helping me maintain a peaceful mind - it's an important part of my childhood because sacrificed time, flood-amount of sweat, deep research and pure dedication created this. If this was to disappear from the face of the Earth, most of my life right now would have been sent to the bucket and brutally kicked. It's almost similar from little Fuuta's ranking book, except I can't record them again as easily.

_Should I or should I not eat the dessert?_ I questioned myself. _That is the question._ I sank the spoon in the middle of the cake. I pulled it out then stabbed it back again. Next, I traced a line across the frosting. I twisted it. Diagonal. And diagonal. And diagonal. Straight. And… diagonal. Blah… Blah… The Ombra Scura's Dark logo magically materialised. Stab. Smear. I shoved a spoonful into my mouth - finally.

"Iemitsu gave it to me so why not?" I muffled softly, taking another spoonful of cake. _Italy, I've missed your sweet taste…_

Yuu nodded at random moments whilst he read the letter, hypnotizing and blurring my eyes. "You know," Yuu started, sliding the letter back to me. "I really feel bad for you. All this must be puzzling you, no?

Nod.

"I bet your having random feelings about Ombra Scura, aren't you?"

Nod. I gripped the book tighter.

"If I were to do you a favour, will you not collapse when we go out of the café?"

An unsure nod.

Teasingly, he placed a finger in front of his lips. "Do you miss that Smokin' Bomb punk?"

Nod.

"Are you wondering a lot of things, right now?"

Nod. A whisper was released, "Why did the Vongola do this, anyways…?"

Yuu smiled. "You remember the start of the last paragraph, right?"

Nod.

"Let's say… I know it."

_Of course. Yuu's specialty: extracting information. _Nod. Nod. "Infor… mation…?"

He took my hand, which held a spoon, and pointed it at himself. "I _am_ the information."


	28. Chapter 28: FiftyNine and Eight

Blink. Nod. Blink. Followed by rough whirring noises.

"Eh?"

"I sold Ombra Scura out."

"You're genuinely an Ombra Scura subordinate?"

"I didn't lie."

"Why would… Eurgh."

My head limply dropped on a pile of tissue stacked on the table, it rescued me from a potential week's worth of headache. Blindly, I felt for my plate and pushed it forward, along with anything else, to give myself more area to sulk comfortably. It didn't matter for me if my table manners are lacking today. Solving the mystery of my anxiety and pacifying it is my only interest right now. I'm begging for someone to humour me now, I'm waiting. Forget it.

I want this man to leak everything, including his guts, how and why he's involved in this matter. This kind of circumstance in where the answer is just in front of you - or cooking for you or living with you or caring for you or accompanying you or… whatever - just left me so dumbfounded. It seems to mock me since I haven't been paying attention and keeping my suspicions, meaning I've been reckless. Why didn't I try to conclude that somehow this random guy is part of something as dark as this? This man, who everyone stares at because of his very strange sense of style (blame that suit). It's his innocent character, isn't it? I was fooled, right? Funny.

I don't even know how dark this matter is.

Yuu tapped me on the head. From my stacks of tissues, I peeked, gawking at his hidden face.

"Want to know…?" he slowly cooed.

He straightened himself in his seat and held up a finger as if he's in a middle of a lecture. I shifted my head until it was in a cosy position while my ears perked with undeniable curiosity and interest. Like a lazy student and a teacher, that's what we look like if we think from an outsider's point of view.

"Let's have a story session!" He clicked his fingers. "For a basic and blunt start: they were using you…"

If I was able to gain the Vongola's trust and respect, the boss had said, Ombra Scura could rise up, stronger and more influential.

When the boss discovered that I started doing a little duty work for the Ninth Vongola, it piqued his interest and immediately shoved an idea into his head. He started planning and hired a spy, which happens to be Yuu, to discreetly aid me to succeed keeping Tsuna's life safe. Of course, this failed as he was quickly exposed but he continued to work nonetheless. I could still laugh at our meeting, it was ridiculous but memorable.

The Ombra Scura headquarters was already long destroyed before the Varia stomped into Japan, I just didn't acquire that information quick enough so, indeed, I was late. Yuu revealed that the reason that he stayed longer is that it… 'Wasn't fun'. According to him, spilling everything directly won't satisfy me or make me understand so accompanying me like a guardian and staying longer would. Plus, he said that it has been a great adventure sticking his nose into my life.

_I__'__m glad,_ I grumbled to myself.

"It was orders," Yuu continued. "I hated the idea but, hey, it's what our side do."

But I questioned on they will be able use me for such a plan. Like a professional, he confidently answered me… That I've never claimed to have exiled myself from the Famiglia, so as a subordinate of Ombra Scura, they will gain 'the respect they deserve'. This gave me more reasons to return home. This is not about visiting home anymore. It's not about finally meeting the Ninth anymore. Not even about being able to eat Italian food again.

"Yes, so sign a resignation letter before you leave Italy just to make sure. After all that, you can do as you please." Yuu paused. "Forgiveness, may I ask for it?"

"Sure."

"That easily, huh?"

_Already worth of forgiveness._ "You're still going to make up for it. When I get a Famiglia, you're going to be my assistant. _Capisci_? You're my slave. Just. Like. Kyoya's committee."

He nodded. "A pleasure."

"And, guess what?"

"What?"

"I hate you."

Yuu's head tilted. "Uh… Ellie…"

"Yeah?"

He gathered tissues into his hands and held it out to me. "You're crying."

* * *

This is utterly ridiculous.

"Done?"

"Done."

But it made me feel so much better.

Yuu marked on the paper, imitating a picture of a symbol. He proudly nodded at his finished piece before handing it over for me to check. It wasn't the best but skills in art were not really necessary compared to what's written. I too nodded in approval. With a glue, I stuck the resignation letter on the boss' desk (or so it seems to be it) and we marched out.

Although, Yuu and I planned to do this, I still pondered over this thought: 'Leaving Ombra Scura to rot… Is it the right thing?'

"I heard that the Ninth is currently in Japan. Injured too," Yuu reported.

My mouth gaped open. He took the time to say this? Why does he tell me such things in such random times?

"Too bad I can't take you to Japan because my undercover work will be ruined and my pride as a spy will be destroyed. Please, understand."

In my head, I screamed: 'I want to go back **now**!" The thoughts ringed and occupied my mind throughout our way home, but that didn't mean my ears stopped functioning as the selfish spy gladly filled me in with the details.

He explained that Xanxus had taken the Ninth and shoved him into that piece of junk they call Gola Mosca which threatened his life because it supplies on life energy. He became a guinea pig of his own son. Now he's at the hospital, hopefully still strong enough to lead the Vongola before the Ring Battles decides the successor. After learning that Xanxus is capable of doing such thing to a family (being adopted should not be an excuse), it just gives more reason on why he does not deserve such great responsibility. The subordinates' respect for him wouldn't be out of pure loyalty and trust would be questioned - it could lead great destruction upon Vongola.

"How could he do that? Didn't the Ninth himself nominate him to be the successor? Shouldn't he be grateful?" I asked when my head was finally clear.

"Oh, I didn't get to that part yet," said Yuu. "The Ninth didn't actually want Xanxus to be successor. There was another Ninth-impersonator and he's, of course, not a good person."

"Xanxus can just kiss Tsuna's cotton mittens. No-good-Tsuna has no choice but to win anyway."

* * *

"Elena… when can you get out of the room?" Dino called out, knocking on the door. The man was bored to tears, he's been on the other side of that door for quite a while now.

The idiot sure knows many things so how come he never knew that Dino was coming today to fly me back to Japan? Even after I had informed him before that I have a week in Italy because I was bound to forget since… I haven't noted it down. At first, I thought he was just being a nuisance when he started shaking me early before the sun has even risen so I kept shrugging him off. When the sounds of million feet stampeded into the mansion, I panicked and stumbled out of the bed to gather and prepare my belongings.

I couldn't let Dino come in as Yuu recently suffered from a little back-pain from sleeping in the closet and now refuse to hide there, even if it's because of such short notice. Instead of just standing around and whine about the claustrophobic closet, I forced him to help me pack.

"The book!" I reminded in a low voice.

Yuu opened the luggage and showed the item. "Packed!" he whispered.

I showed him a thumbs-up. "I guess this is goodbye for a while then?"

He sighed and nodded. "Uh-huh. Now, I'm just going to look for other survivors. When you need me just" - he shaped his hand to a phone - "call me!"

I made a face. It was ridiculous, I don't have his number and he doesn't seem to own a phone or just never showed it! I shook my head and grabbed for my luggage. I walked to the door, where Dino waits ever so patiently then Yuu spoke up again in a whisper.

"Damian was a distant relative of mine."

I passed him a smile, twisted the door knob and met with a drowsy blonde. Looking back, I suddenly felt a little lonely. _I__'__ve never told him about Damian,_ I mused before another smile curved on my lips. _What a stalker_. I rubbed on my eyes then followed Dino, tightly clinging onto his hand.

The air feels so empty now.

_I scratched on my head while I sunk my face deeper into the pillow. I__'__ve finally cracked and I spilled something that__'__s been wanting to blast out like a strong current of water. I wasn__'__t ashamed, but I was embarrassed; my emotions are in such a perplexing state._

"_How flirty, I wonder what__'__s going to happen when you come back home,__"__ wondered Yuu._

_I muffled, __"__I don__'__t know! I-!__"_

"_To kiss or not to kiss - that is the question.__"_

_I raised my head. __"__That__'__s it? You won__'__t give me any reassurance like: __'__It__'__s going to be fine__'__?__"_

"_Getting you delusional is not a good idea. Besides, I__'__m not Hayato Gokudera, I can__'__t act like him to save my life.__"_

"_Then _think_ like him! Maybe that will save your life!__"_

And I just lost my third eye.

* * *

I missed his skin. That feather-light touch that would excite me for more and that face, I'm in great rapture just seeing it. This is must be one of my most happiest moments. Distance can somehow strengthen your feelings (a cliché quote but rather true) and I'm openly demonstrating it with this heartfelt embrace.

"Ah… I miss you," I breathed. "Fuuta, you cutie."

His petite body fitted with mine comfortably and I cuddled him like a teddy bear. I swear to love this kid forever.

"Welcome back!"

The Vongola Guardians and the others greeted me, with the exception of Hayato who stayed silent but greeted me with a smile, even Lambo became a genuine human being for once and welcomed me with a grape candy. With only the company of Yuu and the Cavallone maids, the atmosphere wasn't as empty as this because more things are happening all together. The mood was lifting and I couldn't help but become very hyper.

I arrived just in time for a celebration for our Vongola Guardian's victory. That's right, the scarred man was defeated and once again imprisoned in a big rock of frozen dying will flames but he later thawed out - another news that's worthy to be written in my book. This means that Tsuna rightfully won as the next successor of the Vongola. Heh, he can't escape from this easily. He'll most likely be coerced to take over but, at that time, he can choose whether to let Vongola continue to rise or fall. It's up to Tsuna and his cotton fist.

We exchanged greetings and shared laughter, we enjoyed each others company and interacted like a family - a great way to conclude the Ring Battles and my little adventure in Italy.

I also became acquainted with Lanchia, Mukuro's little puppet. And unlike those Kokuyo members, he kindly greeted me along with the introduction of his name. His appearance may be rather overwhelming (because of his spiked hair and claw-like marks on his cheek) but he showed respect and sincerity. For my book, I managed to request for basic information regarding his Famiglia and some details about his and their lives. Mukuro happens to be involved in their history, of course. I expressed my thanks and left him with the children who happens to enjoy his company.

"How was the holiday to Italy?" Haru asked.

"Fun! I went back home and did the usual things, you know… like seeing my old room again and everything!" I replied carefully.

"What about your parents? How are- Gokudera, what do you need?" Haru looked at the platinum haired boy.

"Shoo," he sounded.

Haru was disgruntled with his attitude and pouted. I nodded at her, signalling for her comply, and she just followed and skipped away to Tsuna.

"Yes?" I cooed sweetly to Hayato.

Hayato tilted his head to one side whilst his thumb pointed at the direction. He led us to an unoccupied room, a spare room in this sushi shop, perhaps?

Rewinding to the day when I announced my departure to Italy to Hayato, I remembered the visit clearly and pondered over possible scenarios that may happen after this silence is interrupted. I've had a 'heart to heart' talk with Yuu concerning this moment but he's never actually given me any advice on how to react to different actions that Hayato may act. I'm clearly aware that I'm nervous. Unprepared for this moment, of course, I would be nervous.

"Yes?" I repeated.

He slipped his hands to his pockets and asked, "What did you do in Italy?"

As if I was going to speak, my mouth opened. It was to breathe in. Slowly. I scanned around my head, trying to find an appropriate answer or action to answer his question.

I held my finger to my lips and smiled sheepishly.

I shortly regretted this.

Remember that silly little act of mine?

His face frowned. "There's no way I'd kiss you."

I managed to uphold my current expressions but I felt my ears twitch. _Nyah-nyah. I won__'__t tell then,_ I frankly retorted from my head. I found myself pulling my tongue out to mock him. _Ah, shit,_ I cursed, _this is not right!_

The corner of his eye twitched, Hayato looked as if he's caught off-guard. I then caught his lips twitching as those cheeks of him start to glow pink. Unsteady eyes, watched me and I contemplated if I look strange to him right now. Maybe, I was smiling at this because that reaction of his is something I found comical.

"Damn it… Do I-?" He paused.

Then, he clasped his hand around mine, pulling it away from my face. My fingers twitched. He dived his head to me and linked our mouth together with a very light touch, barely feeling each other's lips yet making my mouth quiver. My hand shifted around his hold, gripping his thumb, feeling unsatisfied. Assertively, I pushed head further, completely covering his mouth whilst still maintaining that soft contact between our skin. I tugged on his hand. _What should we do next?_ I indicated to him. Next, he separated his face from mine, my head slowly following, and he grumbled.

"Alright, I've lost half of my dignity here. I'm really curious. What did you do in Italy?"

I now realised how hot his face felt - he's basically blushing. When we kissed, I was indulged in a longing feeling so I disregarded anything other than that. I was tense yet lenient. The mixture of emotions were filling me with ecstasy and bliss.

I didn't notice how much time has stretched until Hayato knocked his head on mine. Ouch. My brain was scrambled, although, I needed it. After that, I told him.

He slowly recapped, "You went on… Holiday? - he grabbed his head and scratched - "Fuck, I kissed you for this?" His voice grew louder.

I wasn't even finished with my explanation.

"No, no!" I defied, waving my hand frantically. I continued on, resuming from where I left off.

When I finished, he nodded understandingly.

I want to say something: I fell in love with Hayato Gokudera…

* * *

"So did you see the Ninth?"

_Gokudera__…__ Hayato,_ I worded in my head.

"Hello… Did you see the Ninth?"

I finished with the last stroke. I felt proud of myself as I've memorised writing Hayato's name in kanji. Despite having pencil marks ruining the little paper, I thought this was just perfect. Compared to my other kanji practices, this was the most accurate and neatest work I've done. I shall stick this in my book.

Iemitsu repeated again. "Elena DiFranco… likes Hayato Gokudera very much."

Instincts took hold, I crushed my paper into my fist, hiding the evidence. I shot my head up to the man in front of me with alert eyes. "What the hell? Lies!" I screamed idiotically.

He laughed, clutching into his stomach as he watched me with joyful eyes. He wiped tears from his eyes when he finally calmed, rubbing his stomach. "You don't think I can see what you just write there? Ha-ha!" His laughter erupted again. "Why is this so funny? I'm so touched by you! Ha-ha-ha!" - he calmed down again - "Ha… How cute. Teenagers."

I just watched him. Blank eyes and puffed cheeks. "Yes. I did see Dino with a moustache," I answered indifferently.

"Ha… I figured."

* * *

**VARIA / ITALY ARC**

**END**


	29. Chapter 29: Guess

I inserted my hand into my bag, feeling for my shades. We were near our destination so I had to prepare now. Just as the car gently halted, I slipped the accessory over my eyes, my vision altering into different shades of black. When the car door opened, on the courtesy of the kind Romario, I stepped out with my hands on my hair, holding them back, keeping them from attacking my face (such an annoying disadvantage of having long hair).

The area was almost a deserted - but yet not barren. Life continues to walk on earth but they refuse to dare themselves step out for a stroll. It was rare to see people saunter around here. Unless, you were a mafia.

"Thanks. I'll go from here," I said, turning to my companions.

Romario gently pushed the door close, nodding my way, and smiled at me which I sent back before he returned to the car.

Dino's face stuck out from the open window. "Our little Vongola's counting on you. Don't be reckless, okay?" He advised while pensively smiling at me.

"You too. Be careful of little pebbles, okay?"

* * *

_Someone is stalking me, I can feel it!_ I felt myself shiver at the thought. Just when I assumed I was already accustomed to the idea of being stalked because of Yuu, I was proved wrong. The morning sun is still above us so it was rather strange to have a stalker… maybe it's just me. Calm down. Maybe I just missed Yuu, that's most likely the cause.

I clutched on my school bag tighter after lifting it up to my chest, trying to search for the feeling of security, and then I briefly glanced back, finding no one, and resumed walking… but with a faster pace. I passed through houses, not even stopping by to Tsuna's; getting them involved will be selfish of me.

It was too early to enter the school. It would be wise to stay in that place but I have this intuition that staying in one place is not ideal. And so, I kept on walking, anywhere was fine. Why is such unfortunate paranoia haunting me? During the time of daylight is where I should feel most secure. What is this? Reverse psychology? I'm not amused. _Did you hear me? Not amused!_

When the morning bell has finally rung, I didn't hesitate to rush into class. I ran because my life depended on it. I was first to enter the class. I checked the door, ensuring that they were firmly closed but not locked. Sighing, I took my seat and I quickly got bored.

* * *

"Promise broken," I muttered.

I promised myself. I knew I meant it with my body and soul! I promised that I wouldn't return to this house ever again. _I swear that chanted it like a spell!_ I screamed to myself. However, due to this mission, I was coerced to do so or else things will never progress from its current situation. Anything that may prove helpful must be done because we're _that_ desperate. So, forget that…

"Promise broken," I scowled. "I went back to the Tomaso household…"

I promised myself that roughly about ten years ago. I guess I didn't have any choice, like I said. The Tomaso Famiglia must have needed aids because they've lost contact with the Vongola ever since that incident took place. Recently being reported missing, there must be at least something that could lead me to an answer or a clue. Anything. But the only thing that I can use to conclude Tomaso's situation is the condition of their household.

I pressed on my headset, trying to perceive any sound. "They're destroyed," I exclaimed. But no response replied. "Pantera, are you guys okay?"

The girl had contacted me before. What happened now?

* * *

'_Class dismissed_'- teachers say that every school day. Goodbye - we say that everyday, every time we part ways. Reborn - something that is said every time something is said that is relevant to that little baby. Tsuna or _Tenth_ - great things revolves around the little guy. Get off - Hayato says it when I cling onto him. Those innocent laughs from Takeshi - such a pure heart that baseball-nut has. Extreme - Ryohei screams to that extent. I'll bite you to death - I wish he'd literally do that some day. And, 'Ouch' goes that Cavallone klutz.

"Stalker," I said.

"Get out, Frankie," Hayato commanded. "Get off my bed."

The bomb-expert leaned on the door frame, glaring at me, whilst I comfortably stretched and bounced on his said bed. Refusing to obey, I hugged a pillow. He glared with his eyes and stomped towards my direction. He gripped my wrist and lifted me off my comfortable position; I hung like a dead chicken.

"Just one day! It's lonely in my apartment! One day!" I whined, showing one digit to emphasize.

He groaned, "You've always lived on your own in there, why now?"

"I finally snapped!"

He dropped me before massaging his temples, the frustration evident on his face. How would Hayato Gokudera deal with a guest in his house? He's not really the master of hospitality, but we can't help that. I'm just going to let myself get familiar with the place myself, it doesn't matter if he complains or not.

* * *

I tutted in disappointment. I took in deep breath, hitching in the process, and screamed into the headset, "Mochida, make sure you answer me, damn it! You're not dead, okay?"

That was to relieve and assure myself and nothing more. I patiently waited for that time. Going back was unnecessary because I don't want to waste anymore energy.

When I get back, and I believe things will definitely get better, I will want to hear stories from the guys. Great adventure stories that would be worth written in my book. Their reactions, the hardships and the happy times. I want them all written there. I may miss all of it, but I want that little Elena to experience things like this. Maybe more things will be recorded in that book. When she meets and acquaint with a different time, I bet she'll be bursting with enthusiasm to write it all down.

Plus, I'm tired of living in this kind of place. I need a break from all this. I'm aware that this is just a selfish excuse to escape, but it has its benefits so I don't feel too much regret.

I chuckled. _Have fun._

* * *

I sniffed again. I shook my head. The whiff lingered on my nose until I rubbed on it. Up till now, I haven't noticed it but it now irritated my sense of smell, I even had the feeling that I was choking. I coughed. That fixed the crisis of choking for a little while.

"Don't get sick. I'm not taking care of you," said Hayato, appearing behind the door with his fingers entangled on a cigarette.

I coughed again. "Throw that away! You have a guest!"

"What? It's just you."

Shrugging, I lifted the covers, jacketing it over me before tucking myself inside. _It's his home_, I told myself, _he can do whatever._ Later, I shivered in delight and heaved a deep sigh. The temperature was right, the bed was satisfyingly soft and the homey scent overtook the air, masking over that foul odour. Being rude had never been so pleasant.

Out of the blue, the cover was tugged off and that smell… it returned. I desperately felt for the cover, hoping to find it and return it to its rightful place because the air felt a little chilly. Next, something tapped on my shoulder. Someone wants my attention? Tough. I curled myself tighter, hugging my knees as if it's a pillow.

"My bed. So sleep somewhere else," the voice demanded. "Oi. The sofa. You. Now. Frankie."

Another skin slipped under my neck and legs. Next thing I knew, I was hovering from the floor as my arms limply swayed on nothing. Hayato's carrying me? Though, I was curious to establish that I refused to disturb my empty snooze. So I flailed one arm, coming in contact with something that appears to be flesh and bone and I think I stood corrected.

Hayato, as I assumed, shook my hand off, grunting curses that roughly scratched on my ears, and dropped me (it's definitely the Smokin' Bomb). My body bounced and automatically reacted by once again curling into a ball. Personally, the bed was better but whatever this is proved to be tolerably comfortable.

I heard Hayato whispered in disbelief, "Seriously…"

* * *

I stared at the watch move ever so slowly.

_Tock_, it just mutely went. C'mon, how long?

Light still illuminated the area but the surroundings started to alter into different shades of autumn-orange while the sky near horizon matched it vibrant orange colour. The trees started to rustle, sounding similarly from the rain, and the wind whistled as it began to become chilly. Silence hovered above the air - my only companion and listener. This beautiful natural environment will soon become an eerie crowd of mere vegetation, which wil force me into hallucination, thinking that something's watching me. It'll soon become my enemy.

Just how long are you going to make me wait? I'm human, I have fears. And, soon, I will start acting like a pathetic excuse of a mafia when the azure skies metamorphose into dark blue. Not really a great way of temporarily going on a leave, isn't it? Anything would be nice, but embarrassment is not an option that I will allow, Fate. Cruel Fate.

Leaves crackled.

"Oi. A pathetic excuse of a mafia, aren't you?"

* * *

"You're terrible!" I threw another pillow at him.

His body thrashed and struggled, tying himself into a knot with his blanket, before he sat up with those alert green eyes. "What the fuck?" he yelled in annoyance. He gripped on the tossed pillow and hurled it towards me. "What the hell?"

I caught the object and used it as a shield for any more incoming attacks. I moaned, "You moved me out of bed, damn it! That's not nice!"

"I did say it was my bed! Don't just make yourself feel at home!"

"Not very hospitable, aren't you?"

"I didn't invite you. You intruded by yourself." He groaned. "Besides, I gave you two pillows."

"I guess that was nice."

He lay back down on the bed and murmured, "Alright. So stop complaining."

Shamelessly, I jumped on the bed. As Hayato bounced, his body sat up in time when he later stayed still. Dark shades shadowed his skin under his eyes and he was taking slow deep breaths. A weary glare was sent to me, exasperated and tired. I returned it with an opposite emotion, titling my head for an attempted charm appeal. His reaction disappointed me seeing that his face didn't move a muscle but this dark look of his started to frighten me. Awkward is something to title this moment.

"Let me sleep," he snarled hoarsely, venom dripping like waterfalls making me choke on the heavy emotion.

"What did you do last night?" I stuttered, rather curious.

The glare dramatically vanished. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep." He stretched his hand and placed it over my head. "You have…" - he bumped his forehead on my head and weak eyes stared at me. - "Crush on…" - he breathed the last word. - "Me."

* * *

"Yes, yes, I do, Hayadera," I chorused in sync with my walking pace.

At least the guy didn't weigh a ton so it was somewhat easy to position him on the bed, but I still struggled trying to loosen his arms and ease him off of me. I've never carried a teenage guy before and I shall never do such things again - though, there can be exceptions. I'm sure I remember in fairy tales that the male character sweeps the female off their feet and not vice versa.

Hayato must have been really tired to embarrass his man-pride like that.

The Sawada household passed by. _Has Iemitsu returned to Italy? _I wondered. I never got to spend some time with Basil. The last time I saw him, he was unconscious on the hospital bed (and I even had a little feel of his long hair). Maybe next time, perhaps? He will come back sometime to help as, knowing Tsuna and his reputation; some shady people would start lurking around Namimori anytime soon.

Like now.

I paced through a vacant and hushed pathway, the light failed to reach its ground. Not one should be accompanying me yet. If it was the Haru or the others, I would know, or if it's just some random person, I would just know too. Each step I took grew quieter and quieter, using this to be able to hear other sounds.

This stranger takes careful advances, each trying to make as little noise as possible. Yuu failed to execute this simple action. Therefore, it should not be him. Although, this stranger's tactics were effective, it became a barrier for him or her seeing that their presence seem to be gradually getting farther.

I stretched a grin for my victory.

But a _clank_ of what is seemed to be metal echoed through the atmosphere. I twisted and, slipping through the dark shadows, a weapon stuck out, tilting itself until it's aimed at me. Squinting, I advanced closer, trying to avoiding its aim, curious about the unexpected materialisation of the object. Call me fool, if you wish.

The only known being to possess a such large and dangerous objects is Lambo. Why is the cow following me?

_Why isn't he making any annoying noise?_ I mused, I leaning closer, trying to distinguish Lambo's body from behind the shadows. "Lambo?" I called out.

Metal clicked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If, by any chance, you're confused. Let me say that it's on purpose, yes?

I'll say one thing: this has a pattern, it reverts back and forth (except for the part in the last linebreaker). I thought it was rather clear, but maybe that's just me being the author. Or maybe the future chapters will reveal it. HMMM? One of the hints is the _very_ last part of the last chapter; in bold.

Talking to myself - I abused something in here too

Any questions? Feel free to **message** me.  
(**Don't** **review** me a questionnaire but you can add it to your review if you've commented on the story because I think I can count that as a review...ish?  
What can I say, a review is a review. Make it look like a review.)  
I'll gladly answer. Don't question me about anything that hasn't happened yet. What's the point of a story? (Insert awkward laugh here)


	30. Chapter 30: The Welcoming Committee

Rewinding back to before I lost my consciousness, in that split second, I knew what mainly happened. What I saw was vague, but I told myself not to depend too much on what I see as one can be fooled, and so I followed my gut. It's simple, really. You see a large weapon with a scope and a large gaping hole pointed at you, what happens next should be obvious. So… what's next?

I have yet to discover the sequel of that occurrence. Do I disappear or stay like this, talking with yourself inside your own conscious? Would this mean that I'll be forever alone? Forever accompanying myself - and only myself? Never given a chance to make love with somebody or experience the feeling of being loved. Never went through the complete phase of adolescent, especially that stage where I'm the most independent and create my own life. Never get to experience other things. _Life, why are you so cruel to me? I never even got the chance to find a Famiglia._

Stupid Lambo. You and your cow-suit. I'll haunt you. Trust me.

Light flashed for a second just then. Cliché - is this an entrance? It flashed again. I tried to reach out but I couldn't see my own arm. Surrounded by complete darkness, how terrifying… I found a small horizontal line of glowing light material before me. It felt so close yet I can't reach for it. Suddenly, it started to illuminate brighter, growing larger in the process.

My eyes met with brown. Polished, a brown colour of wood. It was a little bright for me so I squinted, slowly lifting my lids as I become used to the intensity of light. _This is how babies feel like, right?_ I mused.

"I'm alive," I croaked, my voice only reached the volume of a whisper. From other people's point of view, they would probably just hear something equal to a static.

Clearly, I can recall that I was outside before that little incident. I looked around and whoever brought me here must have fancy taste. Just as I've observed, the ceiling were wooden-brown and polished. The walls were decorated with velvet red wallpaper patterned with black prints while some paintings were hung, parallel to each other. A set of furniture, colours matching with the ceiling, were placed near a pair of long elegant curtains that must hide a large window. The bed was luxuriously soft and, pinching on the covers, it felt as if it's been stuffed with feathers. This room seem to stretch further from where I am and I wondered how big this place is.

Something screeched from afar. "Voi!" it sounded. It was followed by a click of the door knob and a person with long silvery hair stepped in. "DiFranco! Get the- Oh, fuck!"

Those lengthy tresses flew out of his face, striking a sense of familiarity in me. I automatically recognised it; I didn't have to scratch my head. I took a deep breath in while my eyes widened, skimming through his figure in a fast pace. I kicked myself back against the headboard and screamed.

"Shit! It's the long-haired psychopath!"

The said man charged over to the bed, grabbing my waist before hurling me up to his shoulders. I struggled as he adjusted me on his shoulders. I kicked and struggled but his hold on me remained strong, that didn't matter though, and I continued to flail.

Quick pain stung my behind. I became still.

"I didn't want to do that," he grumbled. Then, his voice bawled vociferously. "Levi, get the Vongola Storm!"

I shook my head, returning me to reality. Then I pounded on his back. I loudly moaned, "Put me down! I'm not into masochist stuff! I'm so young!"

"Shut the hell up and behave, brat!"

His tone made me tremble and I obeyed without ado, forgetting my conclusion of what I thought was his intentions. When silence has been reached, the man shifted my on his shoulders before heaving a stressed sigh. Afterwards, we exited from the room.

When I stared down to the length's peak, it surprised me. Why must he have such long hair? Men can have long-hair if they wish but this length cannot be something a man like him could tolerate. I wrapped a lock of his hair around my finger and feeling the smooth texture, smooth as jewellery and white as powder. He even managed to keep it in great condition. Amazing.

Why must you be so dedicated, Squalo? You swore to give your loyalty and trust to Xanxus, proving it by growing your hair… Don't you at least trim it? As a female with good knowledge of the topic of hair, he must have occasionally trimmed it to maintain such beautiful hair. I just know it. Besides, you're going to have doubts about a boss that abuses you so trimming will just reflect on that.

Speaking of which, why am I with the Varia?

"Why don't you do something and take care of this," Squalo grunted, tossing me to another bed.

"Oh! Small Elena!"

An unfamiliar kid approached me, sitting beside me on the bed while those verdant eyes directed me a neutral expression. With that, I'm not even assured whether if he's happy to have me here or not, should I apologise for 'intruding'? He's a rather strange fellow too because he has a large frog-hat engulfing half of his green head. I mean, who sees that everyday? Above all that, he's just a boy around my age. A boy who is a professional assassin seeing as he's wearing a similar uniform from Squalo. Is he new? He knows me so… should I know him too?

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm your dummy," he answered blankly.

_My… dummy…? _"Eh?"

"We're-"

Squalo twisted to the door and yelled out, "Levi, you bastard, call the Vongola Storm already!"

"Awesome together," the boy ended, holding up a peace sign. His action was distinct from his face expression.

I pushed my brows together, puzzled with his statement. "I see."

"You were brought here because the future version of you" - he pointed at me - "was lost in some forest."

My head dropped to the side and my brows furrowed to show a bewildered expression. Is there such thing as a 'future me'? Well, now is the present and later will be the future.

See?

The future is now which immediately changed into present.

I frowned. I give up. "Future-version of me," I said slowly. "Future."

"Oh" - Fran held out a long whistle - "Future-you told me to give this to you."

* * *

Fran, that boy with a bodiless frog swallowing half of his head, that's his name. He gladly allowed me to enter the door to friendship and introduced me to his little life, letting me become familiar with some details and chapter of it. In my opinion, his life is… ordinary, other than the part when he had reminisced about his profession as an illusionist and being accepted into the Varia. His life was suddenly changed because of his capabilities. He hasn't told me about how he started in the Varia, though.

He whirled his hands around as he bluntly rambled about the 'Fallen Prince' and expressing to me how he treats him like a dart board, how twisted his whole being is and how much he despises yet respects him in some way. Fran is basically stabbing the guy's royal back, a revenge for his 'dart-board' treatments. Afterwards, he mulled over about being Mammon's replacement and having to suffer having a frog swallow his head which he's obviously not too pleased about.

To know more about Fran, all you have to do is ask.

He moved the hat and it tilted. He groaned and sighed, "I want it off but the Bel-sempai will always force it back on. It's not fair. I never agreed to wear it." He was whiny but it didn't match his face. Never has it ever matched.

Next, Fran's eyes darted to the door.

I threw myself backwards on the bed as pair of silver knives dug itself on the frog hat. It was an automatic reaction when the door slammed open. I was extremely aware of the Varia's basic character traits. Possessing great evading skills would prove to be very useful when living in this particular household.

Prince the Ripper playfully snarled, "I dare you to take it off. I dare you."

Discreetly, I slid under the covers as I watched Bel advance towards Fran. The green-haired illusionist didn't quiver before the infamous assassin who shadowed over him. He just gawked up at him as if he's just another normal visitor in his room.

I'm going to give credits to this guy. He is fearless.

"I don't like it. It doesn't make me look cool at all. I want to look heroic to people and you give me this stupid hat - you have terrible tastes, sempai," Fran complained, seemingly unconcerned about his current situation.

Correction, he's bold.

The blonde Varia lifted his arm high with a knife dangling from his fingers. "You're fucking annoying," he remarked, grinning widely at his sadistic behaviour.

He let the weapon fall and, as it plunged deeply on the frog's noggin, I squealed. I could feel the pain the frog just faced, the fine edge slipping into its cotton flesh like water oozing down a soft surface - I feel great empathy. Then, Bel twisted his neck, showing me a Cheshire-cat grin filled with intention of mischief.

"Oh-ho… So this is mini-Elena…"

I sank down further, wishing that this scene was merely my own hallucination due to fear - my imagination has never felt so real. If I'm obedient, maybe he'll let me off… But even without those eyes that were concealed by his long hair, I could still decipher his intentions. His large grin will say it all; it's the door to be able to identify his emotions and thoughts.

Fran spoke up, "Stop it. Your frightening so-called face is making little Elena scared."

I cursed.

* * *

"He. Is. Mad. I'm telling you this now, dummy, before I actually die," I growled, exhausted and weary.

"You just noticed?" still indifferent, Fran replied.

Out of the blue, my legs were defeated by my weight and I crashed on the floor, landing on my rear. The feeling of weakness waving through my feeble legs felt painful, sitting down doesn't seem to make a difference from when I was standing up. But why should I notice this?

For the past three days, the same routine occurs since Froggy wouldn't stop being so frank. Maybe he should just be called Frankie instead because I'm sure that I'm not blunt _to that extent_! I could stop sticking with Fran, that's commonsense. However, who else in the Varia would be the most suitable companion for me?

First, Squalo. A fairly tolerable character but he has this boisterous personality that could almost blow my ears to dust. Plus, I don't think he appreciates my company, so why bother? Secondly, 'Big sister Lussuria' has this loving personality except he seem to have this necrophilia trait that would make me curious on what his room actually look like (I shivered at an image that popped into my head). Thirdly, Levi just proved how much of a dog he actually is as he seems to be abusing the term 'loyal'. Second to last, Xanxus is just homicidal human being that just loves to call me 'scum' with venom being spat along. They burn. Lastly, Belphagor has been feeding on us for his masochist habits for the past three days.

Who knew that the bold and blunt Fran would win the competition on who would be the sanest? I shrugged at that thought. It was obvious.

I stared at the sanest creature of this torture castle, soundlessly pinching out steel knives poking out from his back and head. Later, he looked back at me before pointing at my body.

"You're bleeding too, you know," he observed.

My eyes widened and slumped to examine myself. I cursed under my breath. Breathing deeply, I started to wonder how I'm still alive. It's not like I have a large gash across my flesh, it's just the number of defined cuts I've received, and they were all rather deep as Bel threatened. I knew the slices were swift so I figured they would be painless, using this as a reason why Fran don't cry out in pain, but I was proved wrong there. They were agonizingly painful like a bee's sting or a snake's bite when you make even the slightest contact on the cuts.

"Why the hell is Elena bleeding?" It was Squalo. He continued, his voice presenting irritation, "She's supposed to stay in good conditions, what have you been doing with her?"

"Playing knife-tag with Bel-sempai," answered Fran, waving a pair of knife, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone… or he attempted.

The long-hair commander rubbed on his face, reshaping his emotions until it formed a hateful scowl. "Ah, what the heck… At least she's still alive... He could just take her like this."

"Excuse me?" I interrupted anxiously and exasperatedly. "You can't just leave me bleeding like this!"

From behind the shark, an outsized dress shirt was thrown to the ground in front of me.

We all turned to the new arrival casually walking towards our direction with his hands stuffed on his pockets. He wore a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath so it showed his class. His hair was divided from the middle, loose silver locks spiked in random places yet looking smooth and suave, while it framed over his angular and masculine face.

When he stopped walking, standing next to Squalo, I still continued to stare.

"Jacket and shirt off and wear that," he ordered assertively.

I blinked and nodded, collecting the shirt into my hands.

"The skirt too," he added.

My face started to assemble heat. "W-what?" I quivered, looking up to the man.

He just stared down at me with those aloof eyes. "It's got blood on it."


	31. Chapter 31: The Future We've Led

I held up the dress shirt. "Is this his?" I wondered. Shortly, my breathing hitched as a sharp feeling made me flinch and reflexively erect my torso, which gave me even more discomfort. Trying to ease myself back to a relaxing position, my shoulder twitched at the little sparks of searing stings piercing through my flesh. I could feel my jaw become weary at the pressure. Finally conquering the agony, I exhaled, shivering.

"That must hurt a lot," Fran commented.

I twisted my neck to face him and hissed, "Duh!" - Moaned at a twinge - "You know, Fran, sometimes I hate you. Sometimes, I just love you."

"I'm just that great." The illusionist held up a pair of green pongpongs as he dropped himself on the bed. Fran added, "The future-you said the same thing to me."

The springing movement of the bed caused my wound to burn even more. I swallowed half of my strength to stay stagnant and spat out the remaining by throwing my first into the frog's face.

"I love you," I lied deceitfully before weighing my foot down on the place I hit. "I really do."

After the dress shirt was thrown at me earlier, Bel reappeared, reloaded with more ammunition - ready to play again. Of course, for the sake of our pathetic lives, Fran and I fled together like a mob of deer. Escape was futile so running and going into hiding were the only option unless the other Varia were willing to lend a fist or sword. An impossible scenario. As soon as we were cornered (because we foolishly thought Xanxus would lend a helping gun), when we were pressed against the walls with our unstable souls slowly slipping away… Fran ruined his illusion.

Details were unnecessary so let's just say Bel hit the bull's eye and I won a loose knife lightly penetrating my back.

"Elena… your shoes are really dirty, take it off," whined Fran under my foot.

Hayato Gokudera appeared. "Torture game is over. I think you've had enough of that," he exclaimed.

* * *

The shirt was loose, according to the mirror, it reached up to middle of my upper legs. The arm was obviously long too so it should be tucked and folded. But do you expect me to wear only this to cover the central parts of my body? This matured Hayato think so and pushed me to the room I'm already occupied in. He's most likely standing outside, waiting for me exit the room (with Fran, maybe).

Holding away the shirt, I saw my clothes sliced in different areas and painted with dull red. Not a pretty attire to present myself with. I literally looked torn up. I just sheepishly smiled then shrugged reluctantly and complied with the order I was given. I fitted myself in the dress shirt after stripping off the jacket and skirt. I refused to remove shirt, I didn't think the white dress shirt could cover my figure enough - the mansion is full of men, for goodness sake. Being young is not the reason but being a female is.

After a while, the door creaked and Hayato entered without sending a glance anywhere else but the walls.

He spoke up, "You've been shot by the Ten-Year Bazooka and you've still haven't returned to the past. It's most likely a dysfunction since it belongs to the cow brat but, don't worry, you'll return to the past soon enough. The past version of us should be trying to get you back by now." He sounded so professional.

I nodded. "I see. So you're Hayadera ten years later."

The phases of growth have certainly been very kind to him. Not only does he look mature but his whole being has grown beautifully. From a mafia punk into mafia professional assassin - oh, the wonders of growing up… Just looking at him me shiver in delight. What about the inside of this being, though? Does he still spit curses or has his language been wiped clean? With people he's suspicious with, does he still threaten them with that sour look of his? What about…

"Hayato, are you single?" I blurted. Realising those words, I tightened my lips into a thin nervous smile.

He shifted his eyes to me, blank and emotionless, as if I'm just another stranger that represents no importance. "Yeah, so?" he then smirked.

"Nothing. I just wondered what ten years could do to you. I guess you're still no lady-killer."

"Oh, I'm a lady-killer, alright." His smirked stayed while his eyes shaped into a chilling glare, fogging the mood.

I decided to back away very slowly.

* * *

Never was I aware of what's happening behind the walls of the Varia castle. The Varia has never spoken of it… and, now that I've mentioned it, I've never questioned Fran about it before. Aggravated, I knocked on my head. _Stupid,_ I scolded myself.

With Hayato sitting besides me, I knew that interrupting the silence would somehow irritate him. It's just that he doesn't seem to want to engage in any type of conversation, I can't seem to get myself to knock on his door as easily as Fran. Plus, he feels more distant compared to the Hayato Gokudera of the past. Maybe it's the just the changes that has happened throughout the time and I just need to adjust myself. If things continue this way, however, I'll never have my questions answered and I'll forever ponder. The situation would get worse when I suddenly return to my time. I knocked on the window with my fingers as I mulled over that thought, watching the surroundings blurring pass my view, reminding me that time is running along with me. I shifted my eyes to Hayato's face while pursing my lips. _Now,_ I told myself, _Now_.

"Ha-"

He lifted himself off his seat and stepped out of the car. Next, he held out a hand to me after he said, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

If you compare the past and the future, you would see no difference. Before me, I still see the same view in Namimori, except the streets were isolated and I didn't see any citizens wandering around - not one. Where has the life gone? Were they all tucked into their houses? Would it be considered a miracle if one human being were to step into my sight? To add to that, the air was unlike the past, nothing felt secure or comfortable for me. I felt the need to grab for Hayato at every moment that my eyes think that things were out of place.

"Don't go off and just follow, okay?" Hayato notified.

_Fool me if you want, Namimori citizens, but I won't crack,_ I grumbled. I lied, I've already cracked and nearly ready to shatter to pieces. Everything was just so unusual. Happiness, I've had enough of your little game - I admit defeat and just surprise me with your presence. Though, that would be hard as we seem to be walking around the outside of the area.

I became bewildered when we stepped out of the neighbourhood. We were heading to the direction of the forest.

"Where are we going?" I inquired curiously, tugging on the older man's sleeves.

He pulled his arm forward, bringing me along. "Don't lose sight of me."

I heaved a discontented sigh. My grip on him tightened, as long as he doesn't complain I will continue to hold on. Quite a tactic I've made up there, it really followed his orders of not losing sight of him. Boy, I'm proud of this…

Through trees, vines and bothersome thickets, I continued to ask myself. Just where are we going? The same question has repeated itself so many times that the sentence start to sound strange. Hayato had stopped walking and it left me even more dumbfounded because I'm just staring at a wall of nothing but crowded vegetation. This started to make me imagine impossible scenarios of rape, murder or silly practical jokes. I'm sure none of those applies to Hayato Gokudera, am I correct? All through those years we've spent shouldn't give me false impressions of him, right?

"Oi, start walking."

I tilted my head up to Hayato, finding him staring down at me with an incredulous look.

"You want me to walk through…" - I pointed forward. "Tha- Oh…" Wide eyes, I refuse to believe that a wall of foliage would mysteriously transform into a pathway to some technological and futuristic base. Such things just don't make sense. In amazement, I murmured, "Is someone using an illusion or am I just going mad?"

Hayato lightly knocked me on the head as well as pushing me forward to walk on. As I stepped in, my footsteps echoed and nothing else happened. Future, I shouldn't expect too much of you. It may be futuristic but things still stayed simple. No robot servants, no floor escalators and the world is definitely not made out of metal. Maybe this just proved that ten years is not enough to change the place drastically. My expectations should be buried to the ground (and stay there for another decade).

The walk has been tedious but we finally arrived to a room. Yet with the future features but with a more 'I'm home' feeling as there were carpets and wooden furniture placed in their respective areas. I was glad that nothing was too unfamiliar or I'd feel outlandish despite having lived in Namimori for more than a year. I took a seat and watched Hayato do the same, positioning himself across me. The man fished his hand into his pocket then pulled out a peculiar looking box - it was indigo too. He placed it between us along with a ring that he's now removed from his finger. Afterwards, he just stared at me with an expectant look, waiting for me to do something… whatever it is. I responded with my brows furrowing together while returning that look of his.

_Are we playing some kid's game?_ I thought.

I decided to finally speak up, "What's this…?"

"A box weapon that belongs to you. That ring as well," he replied in a professional manner.

I felt for the items. "So, they're mine? So… I'm going to take it now…?"

"Do what you like." He sat up before sauntering out of the room.

_That's it?_ Show me a random object and accessory then walk out of the room as if a proper conversation has been done? No. I'm not satisfied with whatever he had just done, it just produced questions to weigh on my shoulders, and I found myself with a gaping mouth. Won't he be a dear, like Fran, and provide me some information regarding the situation right now? Or does it also require politely asking? The possibility was likely so I nodded at myself to do so when I find Hayato again. Hopefully, other people of the future wouldn't leave me hanging like this, the feeling is unbearable and it just chokes me.

Future. Shouldn't I return by now? The guys are taking so long to fix this. Reborn should have hired a professional mechanic to bring me back. Don't tell me that that heartless kid actually intend for me to disappear like this, the future version of me wouldn't stand being with a cry-baby Lambo once again - I should know this.

I pushed the topic away and decided to choose a more interesting subject to focus on. Hayato's name instantly came. Since this is ten years into the future, we should be working at this age. So did he gain the title as Tsuna's right-hand-man? Seeing as he has contact with the Varia means that he's still involved in the mafia, which didn't surprise me at all as the guy lived as a Mafioso anyway.

Next, Takeshi. Why haven't I seen his bright face yet? He's that one element that would make me feel welcome in whatever century this is. If he's really become a Mafioso then I would be surprised if he ever present me with this new knowledge that he used to think as a kid's role play game. Cute.

Everyone else too. But more importantly, Tsuna. What has the little no-good-mini-Mafioso had become?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Still interested?

- Yuus. (Wehey! Prepare for more procrastination.)  
- No. (Awh, shucks. See you around.)  
- Miaow. (Cool story, bro.) Moo? (Nah, 'Miaow' was a better story.)


	32. Chapter 32: It's Indigo

It's indigo.

Left to right, I rolled my head on my arm. I pursed my lips and stared intently at the hand-size cube that just stayed still on its place - it seems as if it's challenging me, that little hole was staring back. Since Hayato had left the room, I refused to do anything else but try to bore another hole on the box. The ring looked simple and its colours were compatible with the box beside it. This must mean that it's a matching accessory and it's fashionable in this time? Wow.

Touching it was fine but bringing it into my hand was out of the question. My own flesh seems to tremble when I try to embrace it with my fingers. I was unsure of my feelings as the box seems to exude something mystical, something very new to me. And that's not something easy to be used to.

It's a pretty indigo.

"Time is running, Elena. Just poke around with the damn thing! It's a toy!" I quietly scolded myself.

I obeyed myself and snatched both items off the table, I felt grateful to myself when succeeding. Before I started examining the box, I inserted the ring into a fitting finger and nothing strange happened. The box was interestingly plain. But I couldn't open the box even when there was a hole to help me to do it. A groaned slipped out after the tenth attempt. This thing will soon break if I do anymore.

If these two were a matching accessory then what matches them together?

My head tilted up at the thought. Rolling my eyes from the ring and to the box, I've noticed something that fits. I slotted in the gem of the ring into the hole then it was followed by light erupting into view. The brilliant intensity blinded my sight and it made me push myself away but, forgetting that I was seated down, I roughly tumbled backwards. When the light slowly subsided, my eyes blurred and adjusted from the tremor, making them water and sting.

After violent rubbing, I found an animal on its four legs, staring at me with dusky eyes and panting hastily with its tongue gangling loosely like a rope. Whether my eyes were fooling me or not, it seems to be smugly grinning at me as if I looked very funny to it. How insulting.

"What are you looking at, punk?" I spat threateningly. "Do I look funny to you?"

It laughed hoarsely. I tasted a tang of offence from it.

"Why are you laughing? Just because I'm only wearing a dress shirt, doesn't mean it's worth laughing at. Get a better sense of humour!"

It replied with the similar action as before.

"Tough guy."

During an intense, one-sided, staring contest, Hayato re-entered the room. I didn't dare look away as this little competition between me and this dog meant our pride and dignity - one of us has to lose them, it's like a situation of life and… tomfoolery.

"What's happening?" Hayato asked.

Our little competition ended and both of us swatted our heads towards the incomer.

"What is this thing?" I screamed.

The older man sighed, breathing out his exasperation. "A hyena, Elena. A hyena."

"Why is there a hyena living inside a box? Is this a…" - realisation had struck - "Realistic hologram!"

I've seen holograms before, but they were all motionless that they could be grouped with statues. This animal, however, moves like life. Its behaviour was convincingly animalistic, except that it seems tamed and trained. The details were fantastic, they actually appear genuine, and I could detect no blurs no matter how many times I blink. The future is amazing.

Hayato's reaction seems to oppose to my assumption. He found the box on the floor and held it out to the hyena. Indigo light consumed the animal before it was sucked into the box. Then, he started to explain.

I could only open my mouth.

"Oh," I said. "It's a bit complicated but I get it."

That hyena was a 'box animal', according to Hayato. A weapon created by different geniuses that uses our Dying Will Flames as a source. When activated, a unique type of weapon is released to be used - and lately, weapons designs are mostly inspired by animals (which gives them the name Box Animals).

The technology to create things like this was complicated, but Hayato managed to explain even though I couldn't understand. I could only grasp the simpler sentences and just hang onto it until the next comprehensible line comes. I felt inferior but I reminded myself that our age difference was a big leap - he's a mature adult and I'm a hormonal adolescent.

I asked the Smokin' Bomb if this 'pet' of mine owned a name. He disappointed me with the answer of 'no'. What have I become in the future? I'm so lazy that I couldn't even name my own pet.

During that conversation, I predicted that Hayato would leave again afterwards. He seem to have no business with me, his face refuse to even show a slight interest, and it's setting me on edge. But his eyes stayed on me, expectant of something. Was it for me to 'poof' back to the past? Staring back was the only thing I could do to respond.

And, speaking of the past, I've been here for quite a while now.

My mouth eventually spat at him, "What are you looking at?" Things were getting too awkward to bear.

He sighed, standing from his seat. "Aren't you going to write about this? In your book or have you not got it?"

"I got it. But it's back _home_ in the _past_, at _Namimori_. When _you_ were a _punk_ and talked more than _now_, the _future-_Hayadera." Just then, a sense of thrill rocketed into my mood, exploded and showered at me like rain. "Do you know where my book is now?"

He cracked a smirk.

* * *

"Every month, you change the location of your book. It could be in the Vongola and Cavallone territory, our houses - even Lambo's - here or wherever. I don't really understand why it's so important that it has to be moved a lot."

I felt through the inked pages, turning every page with utmost care. It was nerve-wreaking how ripping a page could affect my past. I'm not sure how it was going to happen, but the instinct of an educated modern human was at work.

With every sheet of paper appearing in great state, I could imagine myself as an organised female Mafioso, and with every sheet of paper all having organised notes, I could see myself having so much spare time to waste. My straight lips curved. My future life - is it that great? What route have I taken to get such a wonderful lifestyle?

"I'm so… neat and organised here," I murmured, amazed. "Why?"

Hayato looked over my head and reluctantly replied, "You grew up."

I frowned. "What are you trying to say? The pages that are mostly up-to-date are the neat ones."

He mimicked my face. "You grew up late."

* * *

Today. It must be today. More than two days had been given - and no changes. The taste of blues was making me nauseous to an extent that I dread to see the next sunrise, and even Hayato's face. It must be quite early to be off-colour but this grey box they call hideout is making me rather claustrophobic. But the place was of a mansion's size.

"Live and stay on low profile until you're sent back eventually," said the man, brushing back his hair. Then he scratched his scalp.

Without the need of his voice, I knew that he was aware of how troubling the situation must be. My sudden appearance was rather normal, seeing as I was a mafia (and I was in a near presence of Lambo being in Namimori), but the long-term stay was rather worrying because there was a risk that this was going affecting both past and future.

It makes me even more depressed that I'm one of the major causes of this trouble. "You say the same thing," I groaned, shivering as I laid my eyes on his never-changing face.

Hayato reached under his suit, between his fingers appeared a familiar trademark of his that made me shudder. A lighter appeared on his other hand. He flicked his thumb until a spark burned into a smooth flame. He lifted the stick over the flame and a terrible stench of stress blew into the air.

I wanned, "You still smoke in the future?"

His head whipped towards me as his occupied hands lowered away from his face. "I don't smoke."

That was his answer.

* * *

Should I say once again that I should cherish my last hours? But maybe I'll end up back on this bed again when the moon materialises, finishing the day with a longing feeling with a bitter taste of homesickness.

"_I don't smoke."_

"'I don't smoke'," I mimicked mockingly.

I'm in a desperately constant need of proper rest, company and a bit of love because this place happens to be a void of nothing. Despite the comfortable beds that were available, I was restless and, frankly, bored rigid. My muscles ached for _real_ physical activity other than walking, running and failed parkour moves - they lacked adrenaline and fun. I'm a teenager, for goodness sake!

"Hypocrite!" I screamed.

I had nothing better to do but criticise Hayato in any way I could find.

**POOF!**

My aged brain failed to react actively. These idle eyes of mine could only roll to the side and wait for the misty smoke to subside. My interest was then irked when the smoke started to decline and a recognisable figure popped into view, so I narrowed my eyes.

Hope began to well up inside me like my surging tears.

I am not alone now.

This is the one I wished for the most.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Quotes:_ Indigo is the colour of infinity; Used for healing, sleeping, inner harmony and rest; Indigo symbolises the crown chakra, Zodiac sign Capricorn, wounded pride, and the last twilight…'

'Indigo can be narrow-minded, intolerant and prejudice.'


End file.
